Powerful Twins
by Illwen
Summary: Quand une jeune fille française arrive à Poudlard, découvre l'étendu de son pouvoir et le maîtrise pour pouvoir mener de grandes batailles, se retrouve bousculée quand elle découvre suite à un grave accident qu'elle a un frère jumeau nommé Draco Malefoy. [ OC]
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne suis pas nouvelle sur ce site, je lis de nombreuses histoires ici et j'ai décidé de publier la mienne !

Elle portera sur l'univers **Harry Potter** et particulièrement sur le couple **Harry / Draco** (dans un looooong moment), mais ne suit pas particulièrement les tomes.

J'ai décidé de mettre en mot un rêve que je fais régulièrement.

Je vois cette histoire assez sombre avec un **rating M** (voir M+) pour plusieurs scènes violentes qui viendront par la suite.

Cette histoire commence tout juste à être écrite, j'espère pouvoir publier 1 fois par semaine.

N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis, ils comptent beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

(Je recherche une béta qui pourrait corriger mes écrits, si jamais l'un ou l'une d'entre vous passe par là !)

* * *

 **POWERFUL TWINS**

Draco Malefoy, élève en cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard au regard gris acier et aux cheveux blonds platine, à la limite du blanc. Toujours impeccablement coiffé et habillé, jamais un faux pli dans ses robes de sorciers onéreuses surplombant son uniforme scolaire aux couleurs vert et argent, représentatif de la maison Serpentard.

Visuellement, pour n'importe quel élève de l'école, il est ce jeune homme fière, froid, neutre en toutes circonstances, ne montrant jamais une émotion, qu'il soit triste ou de bonne humeur, avec un répondant certain et des répliques bien à lui. Excellant dans toutes les matières, il fait partie de l'élite de l'école, comptant parmi les meilleurs élèves. Toutes ces conditions réunies amènent une adoration certaine de la part de plusieurs jeunes femmes, pour tous les âges, il est là le modèle d'homme qu'elles pourraient toutes épousées.

Les seules personnes voyant Draco tel qu'il est vraiment sont sûrement ses camarades de classe et de maison aussi nommés Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

C'est ainsi que ses amis l'ont vu dans bien des situations délicates, des moments d'absences étranges en classe, dans les dortoirs, dans les couloirs, des malaises inexpliqués que le blond décrivait comme étant survenu suite à une sensation étrange venant s'installer en lui, une sorte de douleur générale puisant son énergie, et bien d'autres situations comme les fois ou un cercle noir apparaissait et se mettait à briller autour de son poignet l'entourant d'une sensation de chaleur plus ou moins désagréable.

Draco n'avait pas établi de lien entre tous ces éléments jusqu'à ce que les malaises surviennent quelques minutes après l'apparition du dit cercle. Il y avait un lien entre ces deux éléments mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pu l'établir et ceux malgré leurs recherches à la bibliothèque.

Aujourd'hui, jour de rentrée pour lui et tout ces camarades. Une nouvelle année commençait et il était bien décidé à être comme tout les ans, un élève exemplaire sans pour autant manqué une occasion de lancé un pic ou deux à Potter et sa bande de griffondor.

Le mois de Septembre était doux cette année en Écosse et il apprécia le silence qui régnait dans son compartiment à bord du Poudlard express.

Se perdant dans ses pensées, il se mit à réfléchir à cette sensation de manque qui entraînait tant de moments d'absence et qui inquiétait tant ses amis. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours plus ou moins eu cette sensation au fond de lui, prenant possession de ses actes et de ses pensées quand il l'a laissé le guider. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été totalement lui-même, comme incomplet. Jusqu'ici, le manque n'a jamais été complété, jamais éteint, il devient au contraire de plus en plus fort et fait de plus en plus mal.

 _Si Draco Malefoy avait su que ce jour allait changer complètement le cours de sa vie,_

 _des batailles, des guerres et que l'amour allait apparaître,_

 _il n'aurait pas été aussi impatient de se rendre à l'intérieur_

 _de ce château pour une nouvelle année._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà le premier chapitre, merci beaucoup aux personnes ayant ajouté la fiction pour la suivre ou à leur favori. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Je pense publier au moins deux fois au mois d'Août qui va être un peu chargé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **POWERFUL TWINS**

 **Chapitre 1**

Il fait frais cette nuit dans la ville Bretonne de Rennes en France. Une fine brume tombe sur la ville quand elle sort de chez elle en compagnie de ses parents. Il est très tôt, la profondeur de la nuit et son silence les accueille sans craintes.

Il est actuellement 3h15, la petite famille prend la voiture chargée d'une malle d'une taille conséquente pour une heure de trajet les menant dans la ville côtière de St Malo. Aujourd'hui, l'unique enfant de la famille prenait son envol vers un pays inconnu mais pas très éloigné du leur. Depuis ses 11 ans, la jeune fille était scolarisé à l'école de sorcellerie française de Beauxbatons, magnifique école entourée de jardins typiquement français. La jeune élève a alors accueilli en elle une puissance magique certaine, très vite repérée dans l'école, faisant envieux et jaloux. Bien que la jeune fille ne se soit jamais préoccupé de tout ses commentaires sur elle, Madame Maxime, la directrice à préféré la laissé au soin d'un bon ami à elle directeur de l'école anglaise de sorcellerie, le directeur et Professeur Dumbledore, estimant qu'il serait plus apte à aider la jeune femme dans le contrôle de sa magie.

C'est donc ainsi, qu'Illwen Lucas, 17 ans, était en route vers le port de St Malo ou l'attendait un ferry qui la mènerait en Angleterre. Illwen est une adolescente comme les autres, souriante, plus ou moins sociable, fière et avec un certains répondant, une aura mystérieuse l'entoure, faisant l'objet de rumeurs, de commentaires, bien qu'étant entourée, très peu de personne savent qui elle est vraiment.

Connu dans toute l'école pour être la seule fille aux cheveux gris, ondulés et au regard acier, elle a à ses pieds un beau monde, qu'elle se contente d'ignorer.

Arrivé sur St Malo et plus précisément au port, il lui reste une petite demi heure pour profité encore de ses parents qui lui donne de derniers conseils de voyage et n'oublie pas de lui rappeler d'écrire au moins une fois par semaine sous peine d'inquiéter sa mère. Après les promesses, bisous et câlins, il fut temps pour elle de monter à bord du ferry, qui quitta le port à 4h45 précise.

Illwen a 8h30 de trajet en mer avant d'arrivé au port de Portsmouth en Angleterre. L'avantage est qu'elle n'avait pas le mal de mer, elle n'eut donc aucun soucis à dormir sur un des fauteuils confortable du bateau jusqu'à 11h. Il lui restait environ 2h avant de mettre le pied sur le sol anglais. Discrètement, elle lança un sort de protection sur sa malle et parti dehors, sur le pont du bateau. Il y a une petite brise sur la manche aujourd'hui et elle n'eut pas besoin de rajouter une couche de vêtement supplémentaire. Elle profita de l'air frais pendant un certain temps qui lui parut quelques minutes tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Comment va être sa vie en Angleterre ? Serait-elle bien accueillit à Poudlard ou la verra t-on comme une bête de foire ? Il y a également une distribution dans les différentes maisons que composent l'école pour répartir les élèves, dans laquelle serait-elle envoyée ? Elle sourit en repensant à ce que son père lui avait dit sur ses différentes maisons, « _Gryffondor est la maison des courageux et des braves, Serdaigle est la maison des sages et des intelligents, Poufsouffle accueille les travailleurs et les élèves loyaux et sincère, pour terminer Serpentard, il faut être fière, rusé et ambitieux pour y rentrer_ ». Elle ne savait pas ou son père avait apprit tout ça mais il avait terminé son explication en disant qu'elle pouvait aller dans toutes les maisons et qu'il fallait faire de son mieux pour honorer son blason. Elle n'avait pas dans l'optique de changer ses habitudes, elle voulait continuer à travailler dur et savoir le plus de choses possible, surtout qu'elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait en elle une puissance magique conséquente, ce qui la motivait terriblement à apprendre énormément de choses.

Elle arriva bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait sur le port de Portsmouth, retournant à l'intérieur pour récupérer sa malle, elle senti une once de stress la traverser. Oui, elle était quand même un peu inquiète par tout ça, mais personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Il est 13h15 quand elle sort du ferry et se décide à aller chercher quelque chose à manger sur le chemin de la gare, n'ayant pas manger depuis 3h le matin, elle commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Elle opta pour un sandwich et une boisson et se dirigea à pied vers la gare de Portsmouth, un peu plus enfoncée dans la ville, traînant toujours sa grosse malle derrière elle. Elle aurait très bien pu transplaner directement pas loin de la gare, mais elle préférait se déplacer à pied, profitant de ce moment pour se dégourdir les jambes. Comme elle s'en était doutée, elle ne passa pas inaperçue dans les rues de cette petite ville, bien que les habitants essayent de faire des commentaires ou de la regarder de manière plus ou moins discrète. Elle sourit pour elle même, elle se savait belle et savait aussi qu'une jeune adolescente aux cheveux et aux yeux gris ne devait pas courir les rues.

Elle arriva bien vite à la gare, chercha son train et monta à l'intérieur, cherchant sa place. Une fois trouvée elle essaya de mettre sa valise au dessus de sa place, peine perdue avec son poids plutôt imposant. Elle l'a mis donc à côté d'elle quand elle vit qu'il n'y aurait personne à ses côtés pour le trajet. Elle avait deux heures avant d'arriver dans la ville de Londres, heures qu'elle passa à lire la lettre du directeur de sa future école qui lui communiquait l'heure à laquelle partirai son train vers Poudlard, le moyen pour y accéder et la suite du programme. Une fois arrivée elle irait donc avec les premières années, traverserait le lac dans une barque et ferait parti de la cérémonie de répartition. Il concluait sa lettre en la félicitant et précisant qu'il était très fière de l'accueillir dans son école et qu'il espérait qu'elle s'y plairait. Elle termina ses lectures sur le programme de cinquième année, quand même bien rempli.

Elle arriva bien vite gare de King Cross à Londres, gare ou elle prenait également son train pour Poudlard.

Elle repéra assez rapidement sur le quai des chariots avec des malles similaires à la sienne, des animaux volants et une certaine impatience. Elle suivit donc ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais elle savait qu'ils la mènerait sur le fameux quai du Poudlard Express. Elle se laissa donc conduire vers les voies 9 et 10, la fameuse voie 9 ¾ se trouvait derrière ce mur. Elle marcha donc vers le mur à la suite des familles de sorciers qui s'y pressait. Elle arriva donc sur ce fameux quai, et la beauté du train devant elle la fit sourire bêtement. Le magnifique train était rouge avec des lignes blanches, le quai était bondé, rempli de familles et d'enfants, d'animaux et de balai. Il y avait des larmes, des sourires, des rires, des retrouvailles entres élèves qui ne s'était pas vu de l'été. Dans cette foule de sorciers occupés à dire au revoir à leurs progénitures, elle s'étonna de passer complètement inaperçue. Personne ne faisait attention à elle et c'était tant mieux. Elle se décida à rapidement monté dans le train, pour pouvoir s'installer tranquillement sans avoir à demander pour pouvoir s'installer dans un compartiment déjà rempli de paroles, de rires et de conversations d'été, elle voulait simplement être au calme, mais elle ne pourrait pas refuser si des étudiants venaient la voir pour s'installer dans le compartiment dans lequel elle était seule, elle ne voulait pas non plus passer pour une personne insociable.

Elle arriva bien vite à un compartiment vide, fit lévité sa malle au dessus d'elle, la rangea et se posa. Elle commençait à être fatiguée, elle était levée depuis plus de 12h et les voyages était fatiguant.

Elle se senti toute fatiguée d'un coup et ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire passer la migraine qui arrivait. Elle en avait de plus en plus régulièrement et ça la fatiguait beaucoup. Elle avait eu l'année précédente de graves soucis de santé, elle s'en était sorti par elle ne sait quel miracle, puisant une énergie qu'elle ne sentait pas sienne, avec un cercle noir qui apparaissait sur son poignet dans les moments les plus durs. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle gardait sa pour elle, ne voulant pas inquiété encore plus ses parents. Pour continuer sur la lancée des choses qui n'allait pas fort, elle avait toujours senti une partie d'elle comme vide de sens et d'intérêt, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose pour être complète. Elle connaît ce sentiment depuis qu'elle est en âge d'avoir des souvenirs et cette sensation ne l'a jamais quitté, le pire étant que plus elle vieillit, plus se sentiment s'impose en elle, comme une demande implicite de son propre corps, de sa propre conscience qui demande à être complétée.

Il ne c'était jamais passé d'autres choses étranges ou dénouée de sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un malaise, au beau milieu de son cours de potion, elle était simplement tombée, vidée de toutes énergie. Elle avait passé 3 jours endormie à l'infirmerie, quand elle c'était enfin réveillée, la première chose qui n'allait pas était cette légère brûlure qui entourait son poignet droit, elle pensa alors à ce cercle noir qui apparaissait parfois à cet endroit et qui chauffait légèrement. Il y avait forcément un lien et à ce moment elle c'était promis de mettre au clair cette affaire. La deuxième chose qui n'allait pas était la réaction des élèves une fois sorti de l'infirmerie, tout le monde savait, tout le monde spéculait, mais personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Lassée de cette attitude, elle avait juste perdu tout sans froid en hurlant sur un ton méprisant à un groupe de 3ème année qu'ils n'avaient qu'a se mêler de leurs affaires et d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. Cette histoire eu l'effet positif d'éloigner tout curieux de sa personne.

En repensant à cette histoire, elle sourit légèrement. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et décida de dormir un peu, le reste du voyage.

20h, le Poudlard express arrive sur le quai, les élèves descendent habillés de leurs uniforme au couleur de leur maison et continuent leurs conversations, allant dans une direction opposée à la sienne. Elle c'était également changé et avait revêtu une l'uniforme de l'école à l'exception de la jupe, elle avait opté pour un pantalon très serré faisant ressortir la finesse de ses jambes, recouvert par sa longue cape noire aux reflets bleutés.

Elle suivit donc le groupe de première année vers le lac, monta dans une barque et le groupe se mit en route vers le château. Vu du lac, il était très imposant.

Elle fut abandonnée à sa contemplation en descendant de la barque et en se dirigeant vers le château. Elle monta un nombre incroyable de marche avant d'arriver devant une grande porte, avec devant elle une grande dame qui les attendait.

 _« Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis le professeur McGonagall._ _Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes m_ _aisons. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Pendant votre année à Po_ _udlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit._ _La répartition va commencer, suivez-moi. »_

Le petit groupe suivi donc leur professeur dans la grande salle. Illwen, restée en arrière se permit un temps pour regarder du coin de l'œil la salle et les élèves. Ceux-ci étaient déjà entrain de parler sur la tête des nouveaux venus, de parier sur la maison dans laquelle ils allaient être envoyés, d'un tel qui connaît un tel. Le groupe de première année lui avait les yeux partout, émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait. Illwen elle, regardait droit devant, une expression neutre sur le visage, marchant d'un pas sur. Elle se détachait sans mal du groupe devant elle, plus grande, plus sûre d'elle, une puissance magique émanait d'elle. Elle entendait sans mal les élèves autour d'elle se demander qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là, où est ce qu'elle allait être envoyée, parler aussi de son physique, soulignant à quel point ses cheveux gris était d'une particularité étonnante, en effet, elle en était très fière. Elle dégageait une fierté et une aisance impressionnante mais au fond, elle était stressée et n'aimait pas tellement tout ces regards posés sur elle.

Arrivé devant l'estrade, devant la table des professeurs, professeur McGonagall prit la parole.

« _Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, je poserai le choixpeau sur votre tête et il vous repartira dans votre maison. Vous irez ensuite vous installez à votre table._ »

Un silence impressionnant s'était fait dans la salle quand elle avait prit la parole, tout le monde attendant avec impatience de savoir qui allait être dans quelle maison. Le professeur se mit alors à appeler des élèves, qui se dirigeaient vers le tabouret en tremblant et en oubliant de respirer, attendant de savoir leur affectation. Un sourire naissait sur la plupart des visages des premières années en apprenant dans quelle maison ils étaient envoyés. La cérémonie pour les premières années dura un petit moment, les élèves étant nombreux.

Bientôt il ne resta qu'elle, debout face à la table des professeurs, les pieds légèrement écartés pour maintenir un certain équilibre, elle ne se rendit pas compte que ça lui donnait une posture très fière, très droite, résultat de son éducation.

« _Pour une entrée en cinquième année, miss Illwen Lucas_ ».

La voix de la professeur McGonagall ramena un certain brouaha dans la salle, le moment qu'attendait la plupart des personnes présentes dans cette salle allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Illwen s'avança alors vers le tabouret, regardant droit devant elle, s'assit sur le tabouret, faisant ainsi face à la grande salle et aux élèves, elle senti alors le poids de tous ces regards sur elle mais ne montra rien, se tenant droite et regardant toujours au loin, la sorcière posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse à la question de toute la salle tomba

« _Serpentard !_ »

Des applaudissements fusèrent de la table la plus à droite, au couleur vert et argent, alors que des murmures curieux venaient des autres tables.

Un léger sourire apparut alors sur son visage, elle posa sa main droite sur sa cravate jusqu'alors noire et d'un léger geste de la main la fit se mettre au couleur de sa nouvelle maison, glissant sa main vers sa gauche et sur sa cape, elle fit apparaître le blason de Serpentard.

Le calme est alors soudainement revenu dans la salle, jamais un élève n'avait fait ça. Qui était-elle ?

Retrouvant un visage neutre, elle se leva et se dirigea sur sa droite, vers la table des Serpentards, maison qui serait désormais la sienne jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà la suite ! Il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitre avant la semaine du 14 Août, je n'aurai pas d'accès à l'ordinateur :)

Bonne lecture ! (J'ai fait une relecture, mais il reste sûrement des fautes).

* * *

 **POWERFUL TWINS**

 **Chapitre 2**

Draco n'a vraiment pas bien dormi cette nuit. Il l'a passé à pensé, à revoir en boucle dans sa tête le moment où les premières années sont rentrés dans la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude, ils les avaient vus complètement indisciplinés, se marchant limite dessus tellement ils ne regardaient pas devant eux étant trop occupés à avoir les yeux partout autour, dans les moindres recoins de la salle. Il avait intérieurement sourit devant tant de naïveté, lui aussi avait été surprit de voir cette salle, même étant habitué au luxe et au monde magique, mais il n'avait rien montré, se contentant d'avancer et d'attendre son nom.

Son attention avait ensuite vite été portée sur une silhouette détachée du groupe, plus grande, plus élancée et marchant d'un pas beaucoup sûr. Il s'était permit un instant pour la regarder. C'était une jeune fille, assez grande, fine, il fut surprit par deux choses. La première était ces longs cheveux gris ondulés, il se demanda un instant si c'était naturel, en regardant bien, sa collait parfaitement à la couleur de sa peau, qu'il se dit que ça ne pouvait que l'être, même chose pour ses yeux, gris acier, exactement comme les siens, peut-être un petit peu plus clair, ce qui était assez rare. Il ne remarqua la deuxième chose que quand il s'attarda sur sa tenue, le haut était semblable à tout le monde, s'était l'uniforme de l'école, sans les couleurs de sa maison, avec une magnifique cape noire aux reflets bleus qui devait valoir un certain prix selon lui. Le bas par contre, n'était pas la jupe standard que les filles portaient, c'était un jean noir serré qui mettait en valeur ses grandes jambes élancées et finement musclées. Ne pas porter l'uniforme le jour de la rentrée et particulièrement pour la cérémonie de la répartition n'était pas commun, très osé, peut-être même un peu déplacé. Elle marchait en se tenant droite, regardant droit devant elle, faisant mine de ne pas entendre les commentaires plus ou moins discrets sur sa personne que la salle entière était en train de faire, ayant la tête haute et le pas décidé.

Resté un peu à l'écart du groupe, elle se tenait les jambes légèrement écartées pour maintenir son équilibre. Beaucoup d'élèves de cette salle devait déjà baver et faire des plans pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Draco était surtout curieux de savoir dans quelle maison elle allait aller et d'avoir des renseignements sur qui elle était. Le prix certain de ces vêtements et sa manière de se comporter ne faisait aucun doute pour lui sur son éducation. Elle faisait partie d'une famille riche, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle en Angleterre. A l'appel de son nom, le nom Lucas lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne s'en rappela pas dans l'immédiat. Quand le choixpeau l'amena à Serpentard, il vit là une occasion en or pour pouvoir parler avec elle et avoir les réponses à ses questions. La table des serpentards applaudissaient, les autres étaient un peu moins enthousiaste, mais quand elle fit changer sa cravate de couleur et ajouter le blason de sa maison sur sa cape d'un simple geste de la main, sans baguette, il n'y eu plus un bruit. D'où sortait cette fille et comment elle avait fait ça ?! C'est avec de grands yeux que toute la salle la regarda venir s'installer à la table pas très loin du groupe de Draco.

 _\- Non mais vous avez vu cette fille ? Elle sort d'où ?_

 _\- Et surtout comment elle a fait pour faire ça sans baguette ?_

 _\- Lucas ça ne vous dit rien ?_

 _\- Non pas de Lucas dans les familles sorcières anglaises._

Pendant que ces amis continuaient de débattre sur les possibles origines de la jeune femme, Draco l'observait, elle avait piquée sa curiosité.

A présent, les serpentards et les gryffondors sont réunis pour un cours de potion, Illwen n'avait pas fait acte de présence pour le petit-déjeuner mais était là, au deuxième rang, à côté de Granger. Dans la nuit, il s'était rappelé qu'il y avait une famille de né-moldu en France très connu pour diriger le plus connu des hôpitaux sorciers français. Comment ne s'en était-il pas souvenu avant ? Alors cette fille serait une né-moldu ? Pas étonnant dans se cas qu'elle s'entende avec Granger.

En effet, quelques rangs devant, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient en même qu'elles s'affairaient à leur potion, sous l'oeil attentif et inquiet de Potter et Weasley, assient juste derrière. Comment Hermione pouvait parler aussi naturellement à une serpentarde dont ils ne connaissaient rien ? Aujourd'hui ils avaient été placé par groupe de deux pour faire une potion assez simple, mais pour commencer l'année en douceur, ce qui avait semblé très bizarre pour la plupart des élèves, connaissant le professeur Rogue, c'était louche.

 _\- Alors, tu te fais à Poudlard ?_ Demanda Hermione avec un sourire

 _\- Oui, ça peut aller, même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à me repérer dans les couloirs, je me suis perdue ce matin, je n'ai pas trouvé la grande salle_. Lui répondit Illwen avec un sourire gêné.

 _\- Tu as mangé quand même ? Tu trouveras vite tes marques !_

 _\- Oui j'avais pris de quoi manger avec moi des dortoirs, j'avais prévu le coup._

Il y eu un petit silence, le temps de rajouter des ingrédients à la potion et la conversation reprit.

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu changer d'école en cours de scolarité ?_

 _\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien à BeauxBatons, je n'y étais pas à ma place._ Elle n'aimait pas mentir mais elle ne pouvait pas parler de ce qui l'amenait vraiment tout de suite, et puis se n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

 _\- BeauxBatons ?! Tu viens de France ?_ Hermione était soudain très intéressée, elle adorait la France.

 _\- Oui, de Bretagne exactement. Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?_ Hermione lui fit non de la tête, _ah, je croyais._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, c'est comment BeauxBaton ?_

 _\- C'est très beau, autant dehors que dedans, les jardins sont magnifiques, c'est paisible. Mais cette plénitude était gâchée par des railleries constantes à mon sujet, « regarde ses cheveux », « tu as vu comment elle s'habille »,_ le regard d'Hermione s'adoucit. _Je sais ce que tu penses, je suis bien habillée en effet, mais là bas, il faut être constamment dans le top. Mes parents voulaient m'offrir toujours plus mais je n'étais vraiment pas à ma place._

 _\- En parlant de tes parents, ils font quoi dans la vie ?_

 _\- Ils sont directeurs de l'hôpital sorcier « St Camille » et médicomages, ils passent leurs journées auprès des patients et du personnels._

 _\- St Camille est un hôpital très reconnu. Tes parents sont né-moldu alors, comme moi._

 _\- Oui ils le sont, mais je ne le suis pas._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Hermione lui fit un regard perdu

 _\- Mes parents m'ont adoptés dans un orphelinat français, la seule information donnée dans mon dossier était que j'étais de sang-pur, je n'avais même pas de prénom._

 _\- Oh. Illwen est un très joli prénom,_ sourit-elle. _Tu ne sais rien sur tes parents ?_

 _\- Non rien, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir, ils m'ont abandonnés._

 _\- Ils ne sont pas mort ?_

 _\- Non, sinon ça aurait été indiqué dans le dossier, et la directrice de l'orphelinat à dit à mes parents que mes parents biologiques étaient vivants mais qu'ils n'avaient pas voulus me garder, je n'en connais pas les raisons et je ne veux pas les savoir._

Un silence pesant se fit entre les deux femmes, Hermione était gênée d'avoir lançé le sujet des parents, c'était sensible pour la jeune serpentarde apparemment. Illwen elle se maudissait d'avoir réagit aussi froidement, elle était parfaitement au courant de la haine entre les serpentards et les gryffondors, là, une gryffondor lui parlait sans animosité, comme elle parlerait à n'importe qui et elle ne se comportait vraiment pas bien.

 _\- Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dut réagir ainsi_. S'excusa-t-elle en regardant Hermione.

 _\- Se n'est rien, je comprend._ Lui sourit-elle

 _\- Au fait, je sens plus ou moins les regards de toute la salle sur nous, mais je sens aussi deux regards très proche dirigés vers moi qui viennent de derrière nous, il me semble que se sont tes amis, je vous ai vu arriver ensemble. Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ?_

Hermione sourit et se retourna vers ses deux amis et répondit :

« _Tu dois certainement être au courant que serpentard et gryffondor ne sont pas des maisons qui s'entendent, ils pensent sûrement que tu vas bondir sur moi ou me jeter un sort d'un moment à l'autre._ »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mettent alors à rire, un rire franc qui fait du bien.

 _\- Je ne ferais rien de tout ça_

 _\- Je sais très bien. Tu nous as fait forte impression hier soir ! On a parlé de toi après au dortoir. Ça te dirai de venir manger avec nous ce midi, comme ça je pourrai te présenter Ron et Harry, leur montrer que tu n'es pas une menace._

Ron et Harry devaient être les deux de derrière.

 _\- On peut manger sur une table différente de celle de notre maison ?_

 _\- Bien sur, très peu le font mais c'est possible. Je ne t'oblige à rien, je ne te cache pas que ça risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous et surtout sur toi, tu voudrais peut-être être un peu tranquille._

Illwen sourit, Hermione était vraiment en train de se préoccuper du fait qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle ne ressente pas de pression. C'était vraiment une chouette fille !

 _\- Non pas du tout, ça me ferai plaisir, je viendrai. C'est ça ou je serai seule chez serpentard alors je viens._

 _\- Tu n'as pas fait connaissance avec les autres ?_

 _\- Non pas encore, j'ai eu un long trajet hier, je suis vite partie me coucher et comme ce matin je me suis perdue.._ Elle sourit d'un air franc.

 _\- Oui c'est sur._ Hermione lui fit le même sourire, elle appréciait vraiment la nouvelle venue. _Tu as quoi comme cours ensuite ?_

 _\- Histoire de la magie, ma passion,_ lui répondit Illwen en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione ria, cette matière était vraiment la passion de tout le monde. La fin du cours arriva bien vite et elles se promirent de se retrouver au déjeuner à la table des gryffondor. Illwen sortie de la salle et ne remarqua pas la paire d'yeux acier la suivre du regard. Draco avait passé deux heures à la regarder sympathiser avec Granger et elle l'avait entendu lui dire qu'elles se retrouveraient au déjeuner. Une serpent à la table des lions ? Cette fille était vraiment dingue.

Il se rendit avec ses camarades en cours d'histoire de la magie et vit la nouvelle venue assise seule à sa table. Ses amis étant déjà installé il en profita pour s'installer à côté d'elle, il voulait vraiment savoir qui elle était, il s'étonna lui-même de ne pas se trouver d'excuse bidon pour s'asseoir.

Illwen se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, enfin quelqu'un de sa maison s'approchait d'elle.

Draco devant elle lui tendit la main avec un léger sourire, après quelques secondes, elle la saisit.

 _\- Draco Malefoy_

 _\- Illwen Lucas_

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, les impressions de Draco, la rencontre avec Hermione et une ébauche de discussion avec Draco, oui c'est cruel de s'arrêter là mais c'est comme ça !**

 **Je vous dit à dans deux semaines !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **Me voilà de retour après mes vacances avec un nouveau chapitre entièrement écrit sur papier pendant ma semaine !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**

* * *

 **POWERFUL TWINS**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Quand Draco l'avait vu à table toute seule, il n'avait pas hésité à aller s'asseoir à ses côtés pour assouvir sa curiosité. Il fut néanmoins déstabilisé assit à côté d'elle, il se sentait un peu bizarre, il se rendit ensuite compte que c'était parce que sa camarade dégageait d'elle de la magie. Il était rare que les cinquièmes années soient enveloppés d'une puissance magique qui les représente. Elle était déjà assez puissante pour qu'un tel phénomène se produise avant leur septième année. C'était intriguant et terrifiant à la fois, seul Potter était également sujet à ce phénomène, mais la magie qu'il dégageait était beaucoup moins puissante.

Il jeta un œil à sa droite et remarqua que la jeune élève n'était pas très attentive au cours.

 _\- Tu n'es pas très attentive_

 _\- Toi non plus_

Touché. Et elle n'avait même pas levée ses yeux de sa feuille !

 _\- Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, ne fais pas cette tête._ Continua-t-elle

 _\- Je ne fais aucune tête. Personne n'est passionné par cette matière mais chacun écoute quand même d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive pour avoir des notes suffisantes pour l'examen. Mais il est évident que ce n'est pas ton cas._ Devant le regard de la serpentard, il se senti obligé de se justifier. _Je travaille mes cours à l'avance, je connais déjà le premier trimestre et je travaille le deuxième._

 _\- Pourquoi apprendre les cours à l'avance ?_

 _\- Ces cours sont d'un ennui mortel. Je préfère les travailler moi même et en profiter pour dormir pendant les cours._

 _\- Manifestement, pas celui-là._

 _\- Non en effet, je voulais te parler. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à la question._

 _\- J'ai passé l'équivalent des ASPICS en histoire de la magie à BeauxBatons. J'aurai pu être dispensé de cours mais le directeur à décidé que j'y assisterai quand même au cas où je prendrai au vol une information utile, une sacrée perte de temps si tu veux mon avis. Elle sourit à Draco. Mais bon, j'en profite pour remettre au propre mes note, faire mes synthèses et connaître le plus respecté des serpentards._

BeauxBatons ? Alors elle était française ? Il avait raison alors.

 _\- Je savais que ton nom ne mettait pas inconnu. Tes parents dirigent et travaillent dans le plus connu des hôpitaux sorciers français. Les Lucas sont une grande famille sorcière française._

 _\- Effectivement, mais je n'aurai pas pensé que se serait ça que tu retiendrai le plus._

 _\- Je ne suis pas le plus respecté des serpentards,_ il sourit légèrement _, et je ne savait pas que les programmes étaient avancés en France._

 _\- Ils ne le sont pas, j'avais un bon niveau et une avance non négligeable alors j'ai demandé à passé le diplôme final dans cette matière fin juin. Et si, tu l'es. J'ai entendu parler de toi dans les dortoirs hier soir, le matin tout le monde se pousse pour te laisser passer pour aller en cours, tu portes une robes or de prix pour la plupart des étudiants ici, même chose pour ton costume à part la cravate verte et argent, rien de vient d'ici mais plutôt d'un tailleur réputé dans le coin. Aussi, la famille Malefoy est l'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers anglais, elle est très respectée et possède une fortune considérable. Alors naturellement, tout les élèves de serpentard ici présent nous regarde depuis le début du cours en essayant de savoir si je vais être dans les bonnes grâces ou pas. Aux moindres gestes de ta part, tel des chiens, ils me sauteront dessus au détour d'un couloir pour me faire savoir qu'on ne contrarie pas Draco Malefoy. Tiens mes biens en laisse Draco, je sais me défendre, avec ou sans baguette._

Elle termina sa tirade par un regard dur envers Draco et un attroupement de serpentard derrière lui qui baissèrent les yeux, honteux. Malefoy lui était impressionné, déjà parce qu'elle connaissait pas mal de chose sur sa famille et ensuite parce que personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça.

 _\- Personne ne te touchera, pas sur un ordre de ma part en tout cas. J'aime les gens francs, je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre._

 _\- Peut-être oui, mais je déteste qu'on me prenne pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je ne veux pas paraître hautaine, mais je ne me laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds, je ne suis pas un jouet._

 _\- Tout Poudlard à compris que tu ne serai pas quelqu'un de facile à faire chanter ou que sais-je encore. Tu as dégagé beaucoup de choses hier dans la grande salle, dont une certaine fierté. Tu as gardé un visage neutre, froid, tu n'as regardé personne, fait comme si aucun commentaire ne te touchais et fais dans le plus grand des calmes de la magie sans baguette alors qu'on commence à peine à maîtriser les informulés en cinquième année._ _Personne ne prendra le risque de te confronter, tout le monde sait que tu es une sorcière puissante en devenir. Peut-être même plus que Potter._

Illwen savait qu'elle avait été très regardé lors de la cérémonie, mais pas à ce point là. Elle décida de ne pas faire de remarque.

 _\- Potter ? Le gryffondor de cinquième année qu'on appelle le survivant ?_

 _\- Lui-même._

 _\- Je mange avec lui tout à l'heure._

 _\- QUOII ?!_ Draco avait crié sous la surprise. Sous le regard noir de son professeur, il reprit à voix basse, _tu vas aller manger à la table des gryffondor, avec Potter ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas la peine de cracher son nom Draco,je sais qu'il y a une certaine animosité entre nos maisons mais je ne prendrai pas parti. Je veux apprendre à connaître les gens, peut importe leurs maisons. Et s'il est si puissant qu'on le dit, il peut m'aider._

 _\- T'aider à quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas en parler._

 _\- Tu en as parlé à Granger._

 _\- Hermione. Tu es jaloux ? Elle est très sympa mais elle ne sait rien._

 _\- C'est une né-moldu._

 _\- Mes parents sont né-moldu tout les deux et leur famille est la plus respectée et riche de France. Le statut d'un sorcier déterminé par le sang ce n'est que bêtises. Si tu tiens des propos du genre avec moi, ça va très mal se passé._

 _\- Mais.._

 _\- Non ! Je n'ai pas été élevé dans cette vision des choses et je suis vraiment désolé si ça a été le cas pour toi._

 _\- Tu n'es pas né-moldu ?_

 _\- Non Draco, mais vue les circonstances, je crois que j'aurai préféré._

C'est avec un regard mi-déçu mi-énervé qu'elle quitta la salle à la fin du cours. Draco était surprit, elle était de sang pur ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien, mais manifestement son commentaire sur Granger était mal passé. Il irait s'excuser plus tard.

Illwen quant a elle, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Une fois arrivé, elle trouva Hermione à sa table, pour l'instant seule. Elle se décida à la rejoindre devant une salle pratiquement pleine, elle attira en effet tout les regards. Les lions présents déjà près à se défendre. Elle ne les calcula pas et s'assit directement en face d'Hermione. La jeune fille lui sourit, bien consciente des nombreux regards posés sur elles.

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ces regards toute la journée._

 _\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je m'en fiche la plupart du temps mais c'est pesant. Tout mes gestes sont observés, je ne peux rien faire sans que ça fasse le tour de l'école, en tout cas en France. Les commentaires blessent mais l'ignorance est ma plus belle victoire._

Devant la sincérité et l'émotion de son amie, Hermione lui assura qu'elle remettrait en place chaque gryffondor qui se permettrait un commentaire.

 _\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu personne pour me soutenir comme ça, quelqu'un à qui je pourrai tout dire sans jugement, partager mes secrets. Je peux compter sur toi mais tu peux aussi compter sur moi. C'est précoce on ne se connaît que depuis ce matin mais j'ai une bonne impression !_

 _\- C'est très gentil merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de compter une serpent dans mes amies !_

Les deux amies se sourirent et c'est le moment que choisirent Harry et Ron pour s'installer de chaque côté de la jeune fille. Elle sentait bien que les deux nouveaux venus n'avaient pas confiance et entouraient leurs amie pour la protéger. Elle rigola seule à cette pensée.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?!_

 _\- Ron ! Sois plus poli !_

 _\- Je souris parce que vous pensez que je suis une menace pour Hermione alors vous l'entourez pour la protéger, bien que je pense qu'elle peut se défendre seule. Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle souffre, moi non plus._

 _\- Les serpentards ne font pas ami ami avec les gryffondors, on ne se laissera pas berner par de belles paroles !_

 _\- Ron enfin ! Elle n'a pas de mauvaise intention ! Et c'est déjà mon amie._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas être ami avec des serpentards !_ Ron criait à présent et toute la salle c'était retournée vers eux.

 _\- Je suis amie avec qui je veux Ronald ! Si tu l'écoutais tu verrai que c'est quelqu'un de bien !_

 _\- Je ne sympathiserai pas avec l'ennemi !_

 _\- Je crois que je vais y aller._ Illwen commença à se lever, sentant la tension monter dangereusement.

 _\- NON !_ Hermione lui prit le bras et la força à se rasseoir. _Tu restes ici, si Ron à un problème, il peut s'en aller._

Après ça, Ron se leva, jeta un regard noir sur Illwen et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table avec ses frères, rouge de colère. La salle commença à spéculer sur ce qui c'était passé et un blond platine maudissait Weasley et son esprit étroit.

Harry qui n'avait jusqu'alors rien dit, prit la parole.

 _\- Ne tient pas compte de Ron, il a du mal avec la nouveauté. Je suis Harry._ Il lui tendit la main.

 _\- Illwen._ Répondit-elle en serrant la main tendue _. Si j'avais su je ne serai pas venue, je ne veux pas être sujet de dispute._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'y fera, il n'aura pas le choix. Et je n'arrêterai pas de lui parler parce que ça ne lui plaît pas._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, il va s'habituer si tu nous parles d'elle comme durant les deux dernières heures._

Harry se mit alors à rire pendant qu'Hermione rougissait et baissait les yeux.

 _\- Ah oui ?_ Illwen riait aussi.

 _\- Oui ! Je pense qu'on sait pas mal de choses sur toi. Elle a fait quelques petites recherches sur toi et ta famille hier soir, je pense qu'elle ne te l'a pas dit._

 _\- Non en effet. Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter alors._

 _\- Non !_

Alors qu'une conversation ordinaire se faisait, Harry posa LA question.

 _\- Tes cheveux sont naturels ?_

 _\- Absolument, j'en suis très fière !_

 _\- Tes yeux aussi ?_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- C'est rare les yeux gris, tes parents ont les mêmes ?_

 _\- Pas que je sache._ Étonnamment, Hermione n'avait pas dit à Harry qu'elle était adoptée.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement avec des petits regards d'Hermione qu'Illwen faisait semblant de ne pas voir. Elle sentait les regards de la sorcière sur elle. Avant la fin du repas, elle capta le regard de la gryffondor qui baissa les yeux en rougissant, honteuse de s'être fait prendre. Il se rendirent ensuite ensemble en défense contre les forces du mal.

Aujourd'hui ils allaient travailler les informulés. Une aubaine pour Illwen qui les maîtrisaient parfaitement et qui était ensuite passée à la magie sans baguette, qu'elle maîtrisait également sans grande difficulté.

Voyant que son élève s'ennuyait ferme, il l'a mis en duo avec Harry. Lui maîtrisait presque les informulés et se perfectionnait pendant qu'Illwen paraît des sorts plus complexes sans baguette.

Voyant que Potter et Illwen avaient l'air de bien s'amuser dans leur petit duel, la colère d'un élève ne fit que grimper en flèche. D'abord elle s'accaparait Hermione et maintenant elle s'entraine avec Harry alors que lui fait équipe avec Parkinson. Elle n'aurait pas le droit de venir dans son groupe d'ami comme ça, après seulement une demi journée avec Hermione et un déjeuner avec Harry et il allait lui faire passer l'envie de continuer. Il n'aurait jamais été jaloux mais là, il ne la sentait pas du tout. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il lança un stupéfix très puissant.

Illwen vit le sort arriver droit sur elle et se protégea de ses bras en pensant à un protégo, juste avant que le sort ne la touche, un bouclier se forma devant ses bras.

Le sort fut d'une telle puissance qu'il envoya la sorcière brutalement dans le mur derrière elle. Le bruit que fit son corps en rentrant en collision avec la pierre fut couvert par le cris uni des élèves stupéfait qui assistaient à la scène.

Le bouclier de protection s'évapora alors qu'Illwen tombait de quelques mètres sur le sol, inconsciente.

Hermione se précipita vers le corps de son amie et essaya de la réveiller sans bouger son corps, il était évident pour elle que plusieurs os n'avaient pas résister au choc. Quand elle fut conduit à l'infirmerie, elle se jeta sur Ron et ils durent être plusieurs pour empêcher la jeune femme de frapper son meilleur ami.

De son côté, Draco regardait la scène médusé, en se tenant le poignet. Il brûlait à l'endroit où le cercle apparaissait. Ce n'était pas la sensation de chaleur habituelle, ça brûlait réellement et une sensation de fatigue intense l'envahie. En regardant le corps de sa camarade être transporté à l'infirmerie, il crut d'abord à une vision, mais non, la blessé avait le même cercle noir que lui autour du poignet.

Tandis qu'Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie Ron fut conduit chez le directeur. Pour avoir volontairement blessé une élève il fut envoyé en retenue pendant une semaine et un courrier avait été envoyé à ses parents.

A l'infirmerie, les deux compères durent quitter le lieu pour assister à leur prochain cours. La jeune élève souffrait de plusieurs fractures, avait prit un coup violent à la tête et devait rester sous surveillance pour la nuit. Personne n'avait remarqué le bracelet noir à son poignet. Elle ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, quand Pomfresh lui apporta de quoi manger. Elle demanda du papier et une plume pour écrire à ses parents. En attendant, elle repensa à son accident, elle avait vu beaucoup de colère dans les yeux du roux, alors qu'elle avait juste sympathiser avec Harry et Hermione. Il devait vraiment être jaloux et possessif.

En revenant, Pomfresh lui dit que les deux gryffondor avaient passé une heure à son chevet et que la jeune sorcière était très inquiète. Elle écrivit un mot à la gryffondor qu'elle envoya voler jusqu'au dortoir. Elle rédigea ensuite une lettre à ses parents, qu'elle envoya voler à la volière ou un hibou la transporterait.

« _Cher parents,_

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous écrire hier, j'étais épuisée. Le voyage c'est très bien passé, je suis à serpentard et j'ai fais la connaissance de deux gryffondors. Tout se passe pour le mieux, les cours sont intéressants._

 _J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté, vous me manquez._

 _Bisous_

 _Illwen._ »

C'était bref, mais il était inutile d'inquiété ses parents pour quelques os brisés et un mal de crâne. Tandis que sa lettre se dirigeait vers la volière, son premier mot arrivai dans un dortoir.

 _\- Elle est comme Harry, très puissante_

 _\- C'est clair, plus même. Elle maîtrise totalement l'informulé et la magie sans baguette. Tu as vu comment elle déviait les sorts d'Harry d'un simple mouvement de main ?_

 _\- Elle est vraiment impressionnante ! Et super belle, elle va nous piquer tout les mecs !_

 _\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'intéresse au mecs._

 _\- Ah bon, c'est les filles son truc ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non, enfin,_ Hermione rougit légèrement _, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle va sûrement plus ce concentré sur l'évolution de sa magie._

 _\- M'ouais. N'empêche tu arrives toujours à te mettre les sorciers puissants dans la poche._

 _\- Je n'y suis pour rien si Rogue nous à mis ensemble à son cours. Elle est vraiment sympa !_

 _\- Wahou ! Hermione à une amie chez les serpents !_

 _\- A ce propos, Ron à vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit ?_

 _\- Il ne supporte pas les serpentard, mais je ne le laisserait plus lui faire du mal._

A ce moment précis, une lettre arriva sur les genoux d'Hermione.

 _« Pomfresh m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais avec Harry. Je vais bien, quelques os brisés et un mal de crâne mais rien de bien méchant. Je reste à l'infirmerie pour la nuit._

 _A demain en métamorphose !_

 _Illwen. »_

 _\- C'est elle, elle va bien, elle reviens en cours demain._

 _\- En 5 ans, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi inquiète pour Harry ou Ron._

 _\- Elle est spéciale._

Ses amies rigolèrent et Hermione rougit. C'est vrai, jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi proche de quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Elle lui répondit.

 _« Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Je transmet à Harry._

 _Demain, 12h table des gryffondor, on déjeunera ensemble, toi et moi._

 _Hermione. »_

Reste à savoir où tout ça va la mener.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur : Nouveau chapitre, le dernier avant la rentrée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**

* * *

 **POWERFUL TWINS**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Dans un coin du château, dans la nuit sombre, il descendait les quelques marches qui le mènerait à une pièce lui étant interdite, de jour comme de nuit depuis qu'un certain mage noir avait élu domicile dans son manoir. Pas qu'il s'y aventurait souvent avant, mais le fait qu'on lui en ai soudain strictement interdit l'accès piquait sa curiosité. De plus, rien ni personne ne gardait la porte, même pas un sort. Il n'était pas commun que le seigneur des ténèbres ne fassent pas garder ses affaires personnelles et autres pièces interdites par des mangemorts ou de puissants sorts de verrouillage. Avancé dans un escalier dans la nuit noire avec un simple _lumos_ au bout de sa baguette n'était vraiment pas évident, on pouvait dire qu'il était tout sauf serein. Arrivé au bout de l'escalier, devant le long couloir qui menait à la porte, il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui, respirant le moins possible pour ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était conscient que ce qu'il était en train de faire était très dangereux pour lui même, si quiconque le prenait ici, à cette heure ci, alors qu'on le lui avait strictement interdit, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau lorsqu'il se retrouverait entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres pour sa punition. Il était évident que son père ne ferait rien pour le protéger ou le défendre, il avait un peu plus d'espoir pour sa mère, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Il devait dans tout les cas assumer sa curiosité.

Il avança alors prudemment, à petits pas le long du couloir, frôlant le mur gris de sa cape noire. Arrivé à la porte, il respira un grand coup, finalement pas si certain de vouloir entrer. Après tout, à chaque fois que le Lord envoyait quelqu'un dans la cave, c'était avec un sourire mauvais auquel ces serviteurs répondaient avec joie pour après courir presque jusqu'ici. Il n'était de toute évidence pas près à savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte, mais il le fallait, il le devait. Il ouvrit alors la porte sans un grincement, dans un silence le plus total, sans respirer, sans faire le moindre bruit et entra.

* * *

Au même moment, une jeune fille arrivait à l'hôpital sorcier St Camille, une équipe de secours de l'hôpital avait dut partir pour pouvoir l'amener jusqu'ici sans qu'il n'y est de mise en danger de sa santé tellement la situation était critique. En effet la jeune fille était dans un sale état. L'hôpital avait été contactée par une amie de la jeune fille, qui hurlait qu'il fallait venir les aider, qu'elle allait mourir. Sans réfléchir, une équipe était parti à leur secours, dans une ruelle étroite peu fréquentée, perpendiculaire à l'une des plus grande rue et l'une des plus fréquentée de St Malo.

Le personnel était formé aux techniques d'intervention moldues, ce qui avait probablement sauvé sa vie ce jour là. Elle fut transportée dans un brancard jusqu'à une salle d'intervention. Plusieurs personnes s'affairaient autour d'elle tandis qu'elle enchaînait les arrêts respiratoires. Il était difficile pour l'équipe de continuer à la faire respirer et de contenir les différentes hémorragies. Dès leur entrer dans l'hôpital il lui avait administré une potion de coagulation de sang, dans l'espoir que les hémorragies s'arrêtent rapidement, mais ce fut loin d'être le cas. La potion eu l'effet inverse et fluidifia encore plus le sang de la jeune femme. L'équipe était complètement perdue, aucune potion ne faisait effet, certaines aggravaient même le cas de leur patiente. Ils continuèrent donc avec les différentes techniques moldues auxquelles ils avaient été formées. Pendant que certains faisaient pression sur les plaies dans l'espoir d'arrêter le sang de couler, d'autres suturaient des plaies. Par une chance incroyable, aucun organe n'était touché. Au bout d'un certain temps, alors qu'ils pensaient la jeune femme hors de danger, toutes plaies fermées et respirant seule, ils virent son cœur ralentir d'un seul coup jusqu'à ne plus battre du tout.

* * *

Dans l'ombre de la nuit, à Poudlard, au même moment, deux étudiants se réveillèrent en sursaut et en criant en écho à leurs douloureux souvenirs s'étant immiscés dans leurs rêves, transformés en cauchemars. Ils prirent un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient respectivement chacun dans leur lit et que rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Ils eurent tout les deux beaucoup de mal à reprendre une respiration correctes et à arrêter de penser à leurs nuit. Alors qu'ils voulurent se lever d'un même mouvement, ils virent tout les deux sur leurs poignet le fameux cercle noir auquel ils pensaient si souvent et auquel ils n'avaient aucune explication. Celui-ci brillait, une douce chaleur s'en échappant. Alors que l'un se leva pour boire un verre d'eau, l'autre resta assit, perplexe, encore plus perdu qu'avant.

En regardant l'heure, ils soufflèrent tout les deux, ils leur restaient 2h avant de se lever. Ils les passèrent à regarder le plafond, essayant d'oublier cette horrible nuit.

Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle quasiment en même temps, voulant tout les deux qu'on leur fiche la paix, pas de regards, pas de commentaires, pas de questions, juste du silence. Malheureusement pour eux, la tête qu'ils avaient tout les deux entraînait des questions. Que pouvait bien avoir fait deux magnifique serpentards dans la nuit pour arriver en même temps dans la Grande Salle pour avoir tous les deux une tête à faire pleurer un mort ? Face aux sourires et rires plus ou moins discrets de leurs camarades, tous les deux les fusillèrent du regard, sans savoir les actions de l'autre.

Illwen s'installa la première à table, suivit par Draco qui s'installa à côté d'elle, faisant augmenter encore les suppositions de leurs camarades.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui leurs prends à tous aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda Draco, oubliant un instant son envie de solitude et de calme, il se sentait bien à côté de sa camarade.

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir._ Répondit Illwen, elle, avait l'habitude de tout ça.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers son voisin de gauche, lui qui était habituellement très élégant et paraissait parfaitement calme et reposé, semblait ce matin irrité et sensible. Bien sur son élégance était toujours là, il était impeccablement habillé et coiffé, mais son teint était loin de celui de son habitude. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que le jeune homme usait d'un peu de maquillage pour avoir un teint aussi parfait, très peu, c'est vrai, mais quand même. Là, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas fait l'effort d'en mettre, de grandes et profondes cernes entouraient ces yeux, aujourd'hui plus terne qu'à l'accoutumé, signe d'une mauvaise nuit.

Sentant le regard perçant de sa camarade, Draco tourna la tête vers sa droite et regarda la jeune fille.

 _\- Mauvaise nuit ?_ Demanda-t-elle

Draco baissa les yeux, pouvait-il se confier après leurs altercation de la veille ? Visiblement la jeune fille ne lui en voulait plus.

 _\- Agitée. Toi aussi je présume ?_

 _\- Agitée oui. Cauchemar._

 _\- Pomfresh ne t'as pas donnée de potion de sommeil sans rêves ?_

 _\- Non, j'étais déjà bien amochée avec les potions pour mes os brisées, je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour m'endormir._

 _\- A ce propos, tu vas mieux ? Tu as quand même fait un sacré vol hier._

 _\- Oui je pense bien, ma tête s'en souvient encore. Mais je vais bien. Tout est réparé._

Elle sourit devant l'inquiétude de Draco, il était évident qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter comme ça pour tout le monde.

 _\- Ça va être une horrible journée._ Continua-t-elle se prenant la tête entre ses mains _. Je suis épuisée._

 _\- M'en parle pas. Tu as loupé le cours d'hier en astronomie en plus._

 _\- Merde. Tu as suivi toi ?_

 _\- Oui._ Draco répondit ensuite à la question silencieuse d'Illwen. _Oui tu peux venir à côté de moi pour suivre._

 _\- Merci._ Ria-t-elle.

Draco souria également, elle avait un de ces effets sur lui. Tout semblait simple.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, peu enclin à attaquer leur 4h de cours du matin. Néanmoins, malgré la fatigue, Illwen réussit à rattraper son retard en astronomie et à assimiler le cours de la journée, Draco étant un peu avancé dans cette matière également.

La botanique se passa également bien, rien de spectaculaire, même si ils commençaient tout les deux à piquer du nez. A la fin du cours, ils remontèrent tout les deux vers le château, Illwen indiquant à Draco qu'ils se retrouvaient en métamorphose, comme elle déjeunait avec Hermione. Draco lui sourit, un peu à contre cœur, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir après tout une matinée passée à ces côtés mais il le fallait. Alors arrivé à la Grande Salle ils se séparèrent.

Illwen chercha Hermione des yeux et la vit à quelques mètres d'elle, en train de s'installer. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle sourit et en profita pour accélérer le pas.

Mais sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que se soit, elle se retrouva à terre, sa tête heurtant le sol alors qu'un râle de douleur sortait de sa bouche. Alors qu'elle dirigea sa main vers l'arrière de sa tête, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Autour d'elle, tout était flou et silencieux. Aucun son ne parvenait à elle et le temps semblait ralenti. Encore en pleine réflexion, elle senti soudain quelqu'un l'agripper par le col, la relevant du sol. Manifestement, cette personne était en train de crier sur elle, mais elle n'entendait rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se senti tomber à nouveau, se réceptionnant sur les coudes, évitant à sa tête un autre choc. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup d'agitation autour d'elle, elle entendait de vague son et commençait à paniquer.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit, à sa grande surprise, sa vision commençait à devenir net, le son commençait doucement à revenir et le ralenti était doucement en train de s'estomper. Elle sentie une présence à sa gauche et reconnue Hermione, qui l'aidait à se relever et lui demandait si elle allait bien. Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, tenant comme elle pouvait sur ses jambes, elle reconnue la voix de Draco et regardait la scène. Ron Weasley se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, rouge de colère, tenu ou plutôt retenu par Harry alors que Draco était dos à elle, faisant face à Ron en position de défense, sa baguette pointée vers lui. D'où elle se tenait, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage crispé et ses yeux d'un gris sombre, signe d'une grande colère.

 _\- Dégage Weasley !_

 _\- Toi dégages Malfoy ! J'ai un compte à régler avec ta copine !_

 _\- Tu ne la touchera plus jamais !_

Draco avait enfoncé sa baguette dans le cou de Weasley, visiblement près à le réduire en cendres. Ne tenant compte ni des élèves qui retenaient leurs respirations en voyant la baguette de Draco prête à lancer le moindre sort, ni des professeurs qui s'étaient levés, près à intervenir, elle lança un regard d'excuse à Hermione et se dirigea vers Draco.

 _\- Draco.. Draco vient._

Voyant qu'il semblait à peine l'entendre, elle lui toucha prudemment le bras et réitéra ses paroles. Il l'entendit cette fois-ci, mais ne voulait pas baisser sa baguette.

 _\- Ce crétin t'as encore fait du mal. Il veux encore t'en faire._

Il enfonça encore plus sa baguette dans le cou de Ron, qui ne faisait plus du tout le malin.

 _\- Je saurai me défendre, je sais que tu te battra avec moi s'il le faut. Mais pas maintenant Draco. Laisse tomber, je vais m'en aller, baisse ta baguette._

 _\- Ce n'est pas à toi de partir._

 _\- Je ne veux pas rester au milieu de tout ça, j'ai besoin d'air._ Elle laissa un silence de quelques secondes puis reprit. _J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi._

Draco la regarda, puis retourna son regard sur Weasley avant de baisser sa baguette, ne manquant pas de lui lancer un regard noir.

A peine Draco avait baissé sa baguette, Illwen se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle voulait courir mais elle contrôla ses pas, traversant la salle sous les regards et les commentaires. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La porte de la grande salle franchie, elle se laissa aller à ses larmes, traversant le château, se rendant au lac le plus vite possible, Draco sur ses talons, elle pouvait le sentir.

Arrivée devant le lac, elle tomba à genoux et partie dans une grosse crise de larmes, ne pouvant pas s'arrêter. Draco arriva près d'elle, peut habituer à ce genre de situation, il ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Il s'assit à côté de son amie, et la prit dans ses bras, faisant reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Illwen, surprise de l'initiative du blond se laissa faire et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, Draco à ses côtés, la réconfortant comme il pouvait.

Ce ne fut que quelques longues minutes plus tard, une fois la crise passée qu'Illwen prit la parole, chuchotant presque.

 _\- Je n'en peux plus_

Draco avait très bien entendu, attristé par la jeune femme, il essaya de la consoler.

 _\- Ça va se calmer, tu es nouvelle, magnifique et douée, tu attises la jalousie._

 _\- A BeauxBatons, ça à duré quatre ans. Je ne tiendrai pas comme ça ici jusqu'à la septième année. J'en ai marre d'être une bête de foire, quelqu'un dont les gens se méfie, ont peur. Je suis fatiguée de devoir faire comme ci je n'entendais rien alors que ces commentaires me blessent. Je suis là depuis deux jours, j'ai déjà fait un tour à l'infirmerie et la moitié de l'école me voit comme une menace._

 _\- Weasley est un con. Et n'hésite pas à te défouler, à envoyer bouler un élève qui te regardent trop ou parlent trop sur toi dans la grande salle. Fait leurs grande impression, ils ne te chercheront plus après._

 _\- C'est comme ça que tu as fais toi ?_ Sourit-elle légèrement.

 _\- Peut-être._

 _\- Je ne veux pas être craint, je veux juste être respectée, me faire des amis et avancer dans mon apprentissage._

 _\- Eh bien tu as déjà un ami, pour le reste, ne te laisse pas faire. Potter et Granger ont l'air de t'apprécier également. Si tu as l'amitié de l'élu, le peuple changera vite de camp._

Illwen rigola devant la comparaison et se redressa, se sentant mieux.

 _\- D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _\- Weasley t'as donné un coup et a commencer à hurler, disant que tout était de ta faute, que tu ne devrais pas être ici tout ça. Potter a réussi à le retenir mais Weasley à réussi à s'échapper, il t'as prise par le col, alors je suis intervenu. Je l'ai poussé en arrière et j'ai pointé ma baguette sur lui. J'étais tellement en colère._

 _\- Toi aussi tu sens comment tout est amplifié ?_

 _\- Oui,_ chuchota-t-il. _Tout à l'air simple avec toi._

 _\- Exactement, on s'est rapproché très rapidement._

 _\- Je vais te faire une confidence mais.. Je n'est jamais été moi même ici, même avec mes amis, il y a toujours un bout de moi qu'il ne connaisse pas, je n'ai aucun mal à être froid et distant avec eux. Alors que c'est le contraire avec toi. J'ai envie de sourire et de rire, chose qui ne m'arrive jamais, je n'arrive pas à être froid. C'est vraiment bizarre._

Illwen, touchée que Draco s'ouvre ainsi à elle, se décida à lui faire elle aussi une confidence.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Je pourrai te raconter toute ma vie avec une confiance absolue. Je sais que tu me comprendra, que tu ne partiras pas loin de moi en courant. Je vais te dire quelque chose que personne ne sait. Ni mes parents, ni le peu d'amis que j'ai, personne._

Draco la regarda avec attention, réfléchissant à la confidence qu'il pourrait lui faire ensuite. Devant lui Illwen respira un grand coup et dit :

 _\- Je préfère les filles._

Alors sans réfléchir, Draco dit :

 _\- Je préfère les garçons._

Un silence se fit, avant que les deux amis ne se mettent à rire, pendant plusieurs minutes. C'est à bout de souffle qu'Illwen poursuivit la conversation.

 _\- Mais alors, tout ce qui se dit sur toi.._

 _\- Est faux,_ la coupa-t-il, _je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille ici, ni avec un garçon d'ailleurs. J'ai laissé courir ses rumeurs parce que c'est plus simple. Je ne suis pas sur que mon père serait content de savoir que son fils unique, héritier de la famille Malefoy est gay._

Voyant le voile triste passé devant ses yeux, Illwen posa sa main sur la main de Draco, le soutenant silencieusement.

Aucun des deux ne vit la personne à plusieurs mètres derrière eux, les prendre en photo avec un appareil sorcier et retourner en courant vers le château.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre en compagnie de Draco et Illwen ? Des cauchemars du début ? Savez vous ce qui se cache derrière ?**

 **L'altercation avec Ron ? La discussion devant le lac ?**

 **La toute fin ?**

 **Racontez moi tout, j'aimerai savoir ce que tout ça vous inspire pour la suite !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur : Nouveau chapitre ! J'essaie de l'avancer au maximum pour pouvoir vous postez cette histoire plus régulièrement. Je suis particulièrement déçu de ce chapitre, je ne le trouve pas très intéressant. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis, c'est important pour moi de savoir votre avis, d'avoir vos remarques. Certes les ajouts en follow et favori sont significatifs et je remercie les personnes qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans ces cases, mais j'aimerai vraiment votre avis écrit, alors vraiment, n'hésitez pas !**

* * *

 **POWERFUL TWINS**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Cette photo ne montra pas signe de vie de l'après midi, avec les cours, l'élève en question n'avait pas eu le temps de développer. Les deux jeunes gens furent donc tranquille pour leurs après-midi pour suivre leurs différents cours, relativement serein après les événements de la Grande Salle. Il avait passé ensuite le reste de leur pause, à manger et à discuter sur leur enfance et adolescence respective en ne parlant que des points sympathiques. Le premier n'entendit pas les raisons pour lesquelles elle se trouvait en Angleterre, dans cette école, et le deuxième n'entendit pas les leçons, les tortures, les remarques et la peur de son père, mais plutôt les moments agréable dans lesquels il est agréable d'avoir une famille riche et puissante. Bien conscient qu'ils se cachaient mutuellement des choses, ils ne mentionnèrent pas non plus l'histoire des malaises, du cercle, de la sensation de brûlure, même Draco qui pourtant avait vu la même chose chez elle, même si il mourrait d'envie d'avoir des explications, de poser des questions, il ne dit rien. C'est vrai, il était ami, mais pouvait-il se faire totalement confiance et tout se confier ? Sans nul doute, mais il fallait laissé le temps faire les choses, la relation un peu ambiguë qu'ils entretenaient aux yeux des autres n'est qu'amical et sincère pour eux.

L'apparition de cette photo se fit pendant le temps entre la fin des cours et le repas. Une seule copie dans la salle commune de gryffondor a suffit pour que l'école entière l'ai vu ou en ai entendu parlé. Les rumeurs sont alors allé bon train, passant par la simple amitié pour les plus terre à terre à un moment de faiblesse pour d'autre en passant par l'amour pationnel pour les plus rêveurs et commères. Pour eux, la relation aussi soudaine entre les deux individus ne pouvait rien être d'autre, on parle quand même du plus inaccessible serpentard, séduisant toutes ses dames sans même le savoir et sans jamais y porter attention avec la petite nouvelle, tout aussi inaccessible, fière et séduisante serpentard, en soi, le couple absolument parfait pour les yeux extérieurs.

Il restait néanmoins quelques irréductibles serpentards pas du tout au courant du nouveau potin de Poudlard. C'est en passant dans un couloir que Blaise fut au courant de cette grande nouvelle, en effet, devant lui, deux poufsouffles discutaient.

 _\- Mais si, la photo à été développer par Colin !_

 _\- Tenir la main de quelqu'un ne veux rien dire !_

 _\- Ces deux là font peur autant l'un que l'autre, ils sont fiers et hautains, le parfait couple de snobe._

 _\- Elle n'a pas l'air comme ça._

 _\- Bien sur que si, la nouvelle est encore plus puissante et avancée qu'Harry ! Et lui est aussi très puissant, il a le même niveau qu'Hermione. Un couple parfait je te dis !_

 _\- J'attends de voir avant d'avancer des conclusions._

 _\- Voilà ta preuve. Colin m'a donné une copie._

Devant lui, l'étudiant d'après lui en troisième année sorti de la poche de sa cape une photo. Blaise se rapprocha un peu plus et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les deux serpentards dont son ami blond.

Ne comprenant pas, il prit la photo des mains du jeune sorcier en lui disant un ferme « _donne moi ça_ » accompagné d'un regard froid. Il se mit dans un coin à l'écart dans le couloir et regarda cette photo de plus près. Draco et Illwen était tout les deux assis en tailleur, se faisant face. Draco regardait le sol et Illwen avait sa main posée sur la sienne dans un effort de soutien, le regardant désolé, vulnérable.

Même après l'avoir vu, il ne comprenait pas vraiment toute cette agitation. Établir la conclusion d'un couple sur cette photo était fou, mais plus rien ne l'étonnait de la part des Gryffondor.

Les heures passèrent et Blaise était bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec Draco, d'accord un couple n'était pas possible mais il avait très bien remarqué le rapprochement entre ces deux-la. Et il avait bien l'intention de tout savoir.

Il arriva donc dans la salle commune, agrippa Draco par le bras et le traîna sans ménagement vers les dortoirs malgré ces réticences, il y entra, mit la personne dehors et ferma la porte à clef. A peine cela fut fait, le grand Draco Malefoy hurlait déjà à qui voulait l'entendre.

 _\- Zabini tu as intérêt d'avoir une très bonne raison pour m'avoir fait monter de force ici_

Blaise sourit, il adorait amener Draco jusqu'au point ou il perdait patience.

 _\- Arrête immédiatement de sourire._

Draco était très froid, un regard à faire peur. Il décida de ne pas faire plus de suspens et sorti la photo de sa poche, la tendant à son ami.

Draco regarda ce que lui tendait Blaise, curieux. Il prit la photo avec méfiance, avant de discrètement ouvrir plus grand les yeux.

 _\- Qui a prit ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_ Pour les autres, il aurait sembler un peu tendu, mais pour Blaise, qui le connaissait bien, il était clair qu'il était très en colère.

 _\- Zabini_. Draco qui sifflait un prénom entre ses dents n'était jamais bon signe.

 _\- Crivley. Tu n'as pas entendu toute l'école jacasser sur cette photo ?_

 _\- Non ! Tu penses bien que je n'aurai pas l'air aussi bête_!Dit-il _._

 _\- Dans ce cas tu manques quelque chose._

 _\- Parle._

Voir Draco ne parler qu'avec un seul mot était un spectacle absolument jouissif pour Blaise, mais il savait aussi qu'il risquait une partie de sa vie, sans aucun doute.

 _\- L'école entière pense qu'un nouveau couple arbore les murs de Poudlard._

 _\- Un nouveau cou.. Quoi ?!_

 _\- Draco, ton cerveau ralenti._

 _\- Mon cerveau va parfaitement bien ! Je ne suis pas en couple avec elle ! Il était hors de lui et faisait les cents pas. Jamais il n'aurai pensé que quelqu'un aurait pu gâcher se moment d'intimité qui lui avait fait beaucoup de bien au moral._

 _\- Je sais. Il est clair qu'elle est plus branchée fille._

Un instant, Draco se demanda si son ami était sérieux ou s'il le faisait exprès.

 _\- T'es sérieux ?_

 _\- Bien sur ! Et a mon humble avis, elle branche Granger._

 _\- Granger ? Peut importe, c'est une amie._

 _\- Je sais. Mais tu es très proche d'elle._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'une photo Blaise._

 _\- Je ne parle pas de la photo, je parle dans la vraie vie. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, et cela fait très peu de temps, vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché._

 _\- Peut-être oui._ Draco était un peu moins à l'aise, il n'aimait pas la tournure de cette conversation.

 _\- Peut-être ? C'est oui ou non mais pas peut-être._

 _\- Oui. Nous sommes amis, de bon amis. Pas de quoi faire un foin pour une photo._

 _\- Draco.. Il y a un truc que tu voudrais me dire ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ça serait le cas ?_

 _\- Écoutes. Je ne veux pas que tu te braques mais.. tu baisses ta garde sur cette photo._

 _\- Je ne baisse jamais ma garde._

C'est sur ses mots que Draco sorti du dortoir, claquant la porte derrière lui. Blaise était quand même perplexe. Son ami lui cachait quelque chose, mais rien qu'à l'attitude de Draco, il sut qu'il n'en saurai pas plus. Il ne sortait pas ensemble, mais il était très proche, il y avait forcément des confidences la dessous, mais qu'est ce que son meilleur ami avait pu confier à une pseudo-inconnue qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Il était un peu dessus de ça en y pensant, mais il connaissait Draco, il ne se confiait que très peu sur sa vie, Blaise ne savait ce qu'il savait uniquement dans les moments de faiblesse de Draco, quand il avait un peu trop bu ou durant les brèves paroles qu'il pouvait prononcer inconsciemment pendant la nuit.

Après ça, Draco marchait comme un fou dans les couloirs, voulant frapper tout ceux qui le regardait un peu trop. Il n'avait jamais fait attention aux gens qui le regardait au château, trop fier pour ça bien qu'il savait que ces gestes ne passaient pas inaperçue. Tout les élèves savaient donc à ses yeux presque noir et à son visage crispé qu'il ne valait mieux pas venir vers lui, mais ça n'empêchait pas les regards et les commentaires, surtout avec cette histoire de photo.

C'est donc naturellement fou de rage qu'il entra dans la grande salle. Le temps était passé et c'était à présent l'heure du dîner, la majorité des élèves se trouvaient donc à leurs tables respectives. Draco entra sans jeter un seul regard sur personne, son regard s'étant déjà verrouillé sur la personne qu'il voulait détruire. A la table des serpentards, son ami le regarda d'un air curieux et méfiant, il était rare de voir Draco dans cet état en public. Ça ne faisait certes moins d'une semaine qu'elle le connaissait mais il était pareil, des copies conformes niveaux caractère. Elle ne se laisserait pas aller comme ça en public sauf contrainte à une colère terrible. Elle décida de ne pas intervenir, il était assez grand pour gérer ça seul. Elle laissa quand même ses yeux posés sur Draco, prête à intervenir, au cas ou. Elle eu raison. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco empoignait violemment un élève de gryffondor, visiblement plus jeune, l'agrippant par le col et le soulevant du sol. Elle se leva alors doucement, restant devant la table et le banc, un regard bienveillant posé sur la scène qui se déroulait quelques mètres devant elle. La table des serpents était partagé entre regarder Illwen, levée et prête à intervenir, ou Draco, qui allait sans aucun doute réduire en bouillie un jeune gryffondor, dont ils savaient tous ce qu'il avait fait. En vérité, ils étaient plutôt étonner que cela ne se soit pas passé avant. Blaise arriva à ce moment, regardant son ami d'un air quand même désolé pour le jeune lion et pour Draco, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air gêné de frapper un élève devant ses professeurs.

Il alla quand même s'asseoir à côté d'Illwen et le regarda rieur. Elle ne regardait que Draco, mais elle n'était pas aveugle à ce qui se passait à côté d'elle.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui t'amuses Blaise ?_

 _\- Ton attitude._

 _\- Ton meilleur ami risque gros avec son comportement et toi tu rigoles de mon attitude._

 _\- Draco n'est pas à sa première heure de colle. En vérité je m'amuse surtout de votre comportement protecteur que vous avez l'un envers l'autre._

 _\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, il mérite d'être protégé. Contrairement à ce qu'il croit. Il a une basse estime de lui même, contrairement à ce qu'il montre._

 _\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu ne le connais que depuis 3 jours._

 _\- On est pareils. Exactement les mêmes niveau caractère._

Draco hurlait sur Crivley et le secouait dans les airs, les yeux noirs. Il lui parlait d'une photo que le jeune lion aurait prise et qui visiblement ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que cette histoire de photo, ne portant aucun intérêt au bruit de couloir. Illwen décida d'intervenir. Elle enjamba le banc et se dirigea calmement vers eux, une partie des regards de la salle se dirigea alors vers elle. Elle fit un léger signe à la table des professeurs, pour ne pas qu'ils interviennent, elle gérait la situation.

 _\- Pourquoi tu nous as suivi ?! Répond ! Pourquoi tu as pris cette photo ?!_

 _\- Draco, je peux voir cette photo ?_ Dit-elle.

 _\- La poche de ma veste._

Illwen prit alors la photo dans la poche de la veste de son ami, la regardant avec amusement.

 _\- C'est donc cette photo qui a animer l'école toute l'après-midi ? E_ lle regarda toute la salle d'un air amusé. _Il vous en faut vraiment peu. Je suppose que vous pensez que Draco et moi sommes en couple ?_ Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, lentement, posant ses yeux partout sur la salle et ses élèves. _Décidément, les enfants sont tous les mêmes, peu importe le pays. Mais vous vous êtes attaqué aux mauvaises personnes._ Elle fixa alors son regard sur Crivley, mort de peur. _Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop que mon intimité face le tour de l'école, surtout des moments pareils. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'être là et tu n'avais pas non plus celui de nous prendre en photo. Je laisserai bien Draco faire ce qu'il veut de toi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il est de problème._ Elle posa alors sa main sur le bras de Draco qui soulevait le garçon du sol. _Lâche le, il a compris._

Elle voyait bien qu'il luttait contre sa rage intérieur pour essayer d'entendre raison. Elle ressenti alors à son poignet une forte brûlure, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle allait bien. Elle ne regarda pas son poignet devant le monde, mais savait très bien ce qui se passait. Draco souleva encore plus haut le jeune garçon et sa manche glissa un peu de son poignet. Illwen vit alors un cercle noir encerclant son poignet, qui avait l'air de brûler, mais Draco ne ressentait en apparence rien. Elle fut plus que surprise de voir Draco avec le même cercle qu'elle, faisant la même action. Était-ce une sorte de lien ? Quel en était la cause ? Pourquoi eux ?

Un nombre fou de question lui traversait l'esprit quand la voix du blond se fit entendre, plus froide que jamais.

 _\- Je vais te poser une dernière question. Cette photo a été prise à un moment précis,_ il rapprocha dangereusement son visage de celui de Crivley, _as-tu entendu la conversation ?_

Illwen tourna alors sa tête vers Draco, comprenant soudain tout l'enjeu de cette photo. Draco, comme elle, n'en avait que faire de ce que les autres pensaient de leurs relations. Elle était même certaine que lui aussi trouvait cette photo magnifique. Ce qui le dérangerait c'était la conversation qui allait avec. En effet, ce geste de soutien n'avait duré que quelques secondes après l'aveu de Draco sur sa sexualité. Le premier problème n'était pas non plus que les élèves le sachent, ça n'avait aucune importance, le problème était qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive aux oreilles de son père.

Elle regarda Crivley, et parla durement, le visage crispé.

 _\- Réponds._

Le jeune gryffondor remua la tête de droite à gauche, murmurant une litanie de « _non_ », essayant d'amadouer l'un ou l'autre avec un regard suppliant.

Plus loin sur la table, Hermione et Harry regardait la scène, hésitant à intervenir.

En une seconde, le cercle au poignet lui fit vraiment mal, elle ne montra rien mais ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Crivley était tombé au sol et Draco était tombé dans les bras d'Illwen, inconscient, une brûlure apparente sur le poignet gauche, comme sur celui d'Illwen.

Un silence régnait à présent dans la salle, Illwen agenouillée à côté de Draco allongé au sol. Blaise les avait rejoint rapidement, inquiet pour son ami.

La jeune fille regarda Draco, inquiète. Elle rassura comme elle put Blaise qui paniquait à propos du pouls très faible de son ami. Elle avait discrètement caché la brûlure apparente.

Elle ne savait comment mais elle pouvait sentir que son ami était très faible, vide d'énergie.

* * *

J'ai également commencé une autre histoire nommée **Mask and Blind**. Le prologue est en ligne et le premier chapitre ne va pas tarder à être posté ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis sur cette histoire. Elle est vraiment plus sombre et est une pure **Drarry** dont le contexte et l'histoire me tient vraiment beaucoup à coeur. J'espère que vous aimerez et que continuerez à suivre celle ci !

A bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà enfin un chapitre, très -très- en retard, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié. J'ai essayé de le faire assez long pour me faire pardonner. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **POWERFUL TWINS**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Blaise et Illwen se trouvait maintenant à l'infirmerie. Elle avait au départ voulu faire léviter le corps de son ami mais Blaise fut plus rapide et porta Draco, un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre sous sa nuque. Il aurait probablement tué son meilleur ami si il s'était réveillé dans ses bras sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Ils avaient rapidement quitté la grande salle plongée dans un lourd silence suite à l'altercation entre les deux jeunes sorciers. Plus personnes n'osaient bouger ni dire le moindre mot, ils se regardaient tous, plus ou moins conscient de ce qu'ils venaient de se passé. Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas bougé, encore choqué de la situation. Illwen et Hermione ne s'était pas parlé depuis l'incident avec Ron la veille. Elle était étonnée de son attitude vis-à-vis de Malefoy, elle ne côtoyait personne de la maison serpentard, ne supportant pas leurs caractères, et pourtant, avec elle c'était différent. Différent et étrange. Étrange car la seule serpent avec qui elle parlait et se sentait bien semblait aussi très proche de Malefoy, étant inquiète et venant à sa rencontre dans une situation où personne n'aurait voulu être à sa place, sauf peut-être Blaise qui était son meilleur ami et qui le connaissait par cœur. Les deux blonds étaient donc très proche.

Hermione et Harry avaient vu la photo, elle avait fait le tour de leur salle commune, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire, allant du nouveau couple à ô combien ils semblaient tout les deux à côté du monde réel. Mais ils savaient tout les deux que ce n'était pas le cas.

N'importe quelle personne regardant cette photo pouvait y voir un profond sentiment de sincérité et de confiance, peut être aussi d'amour, mais ce n'était pas un amour passionné comme celui d'un couple. Quand on les regardait dans le château, c'était quelque chose de fraternel qui s'y dégageait, ils n'avaient jamais vu Malefoy aussi détendu avec quelqu'un, sans son masque froid, il souriait avec elle, riait. Pour la première fois, elle avait vu Malefoy rire, pour une blague qu'avait raconté Illwen pendant un cours peu intéressant.

Malgré que la rentrée ne venait que de commencer, il c'était déjà passé énormément de chose, qui semblait avoir rapprocher les deux serpentards. Elle pensa alors à voix haute.

 _\- Malefoy ne perd jamais le contrôle de lui-même._

 _\- C'est surtout qu'il n'aurait pas perdu son temps à régler ça, il laisse tout courir sur lui, il regarde juste d'un air mauvais ceux qui en parlent trop près de lui._ Répondit Harry

 _\- Il était furieux._

 _\- Oui, je ne sais pas dans quel état serait Colin si Illwen n'était pas intervenu. Pourtant cette photo est magnifique, je ne vois pas ce qui le gêne._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la photo qui le gêne, ni Illwen non plus. Rappel toi quand il lui à demandé s'il avait entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit, même Illwen à changer de visage et est devenu froide. Je pense que la photo ne les dérange pas, mais plutôt qu'il y est un risque que ce dont ils parlaient est été entendu par Colin._

 _\- Mais de quoi ils parlaient pour qu'ils se mettent dans cet état ?_

 _\- C'était à propos de lui, pas sur Illwen, il la défend quand elle est en danger mais il ne va pas chercher la confrontation. C'est quelque chose qui le concerne et qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache._

 _\- Et c'est forcément important ou assez personnel pour qu'Illwen devienne aussi froide._

Hermione hocha la tête à la phrase de son ami, c'était forcément quelque chose qui les touchaient tout les deux, mais qui était particulièrement important à garder pour Draco.

 _\- D'ailleurs, vous vous êtes revu avec elle ?_

Hermione rougit légèrement aux paroles de son meilleur ami et baissa les yeux.

 _\- Non, pas depuis que Ron s'en ai prit à elle ce midi. Elle devait manger avec moi. Après elle est parti avec Malefoy et je ne l'ai pas vu de l'après-midi._

 _\- Tu penses que si on devient ami avec elle, Malefoy dira quelque chose ?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas, il l'a laissé se dirigé vers moi ce midi, je pense qu'il l'a laisse libre de ses fréquentations, il est son ami, il veut la protéger mais pas non plus l'enfermer. Je pense que sa pourrait même nous rapprocher un peu de Malefoy._

Harry hocha brièvement la tête, il n'était pas certain de vouloir se rapprocher de Malefoy.

Il regarda le directeur de l'école se lever et traverser la grande salle, se dirigeant sûrement vers l'infirmerie. Quand Dumbledore franchit la porte de la grande salle pour la quitter, il croisa Illwen qui la franchit pour y rentrer.

Elle marcha dans l'allée centrale, les regards interrogateurs des élèves et des professeurs posés sur elle. Elle n'en tenait absolument pas compte, marchant d'un pas sur et rapide jusqu'à la hauteur du duo à qui elle fit un léger sourire.

 _\- Si vous avez une copie de cette photo, merci de me la donner._

Sa voix, d'ordinaire joyeuse et avec un léger accent français, était dure et froide. Elle tenait dans la main la fameuse photo et regardait toute la salle, tournant sur elle même. Un léger bruit se fit entendre à sa droite, près de la table des professeurs, un serdaigle fit le tour de sa table et avança, ne sachant pas trop ou regarder, vers Illwen et lui tendit la photo qu'elle prit. Il retourna s'asseoir, et Crivley se leva à son tour les yeux baissés et le bras tremblant en donnant la photo à la sorcière.

 _\- Tu n'as vraiment rien entendu ?_ Sa voix était légèrement moins froide, voulant la vérité.

 _\- Non, je le jure._ Colin avait relevé les yeux en parlant, ce qui était pour elle une preuve de vérité. Personne n'osait jamais lui mentir en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle prit alors la photo des mains de Crivey qui retourna s'asseoir et attendit quelques secondes. Il n'y avait pas que deux photos en circulation dans l'école, elle le savait, elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de photo cet après midi.

Elle souffla avant de prendre la parole.

 _\- Ce n'est vraiment pas correct de mentir._

Sa voix redevenue anormalement froide, ses yeux légèrement plus foncé elle fit un léger geste de la main et prononça un informulé. La salle entière senti la puissante magie se propager sur chaque personne présente, cherchant quelque chose. Il n'y eu que très peu de temps à passer avec de savoir à quoi avait servi se sort

Plusieurs photos se mirent alors à sortir des poches des robes des étudiants et à flotter en direction de la sorcière. Il y avait en tout une vingtaine de photo à venir se poser en l'air face à elle.

Elle garda la sienne dans sa main et la rangea à l'intérieur de sa robe. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la salle et au tas de photo devant elle avait de se tourner, faisant voler sa cape de la même façon que le professeur Snape, qui donna un effet très théâtral à sa sortie. Elle fit quelque pas dans la direction opposée et lança un deuxième informulé. Un son de surprise général traversa la salle, la faisant discrètement sourire, ils étaient tellement impressionnable.

Derrière elle, le tas de photos qui quelques secondes avant flottait dans les airs venait de prendre feu.

Même Harry ne put que reconnaître la puissance de la magie de la jeune sorcière, commençant à envisager le fait de partager ses secrets avec elle, pour l'avoir de leur côté durant la guerre, sinon, ils étaient fini.

* * *

A l'infirmerie, la tension dans la pièce était lourde, Pomfresh faisait des gestes avec sa baguette et semblait très contrariée, Blaise la regardait attendant impatiemment une réponse et le directeur réfléchissait. Quand Illwen arriva dans la pièce, elle su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son poignet la brûlait toujours mais celui de Draco n'apparaissait plus, à la place il y avait une brûlure qui lui semblait assez importante. Elle sentait également toutes les magies de la pièce, chaque sorcier ayant une magie qui lui est propre, comme l'ADN chez les moldus. Elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à tout ça, quand tout cela avait commencé, elle se sentait étouffée par toutes les magies présentes avec les étudiants et les plus puissantes qui émergeaient des professeurs. Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle avait apprit à ne plus y faire attention, elle pouvait le savoir qu'en se concentrant dessus. C'est en faisant ce petit exercice qu'elle sentit 4 magies différentes. La plus puissante venait de Dumbledore, celle d'un dessous venait de l'infirmière, la moyenne venait de Blaise et la plus éteinte, celle très faible semblable à celle d'un enfant commençant à voir sa magie se développer appartenait à Draco, allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, encore plus blanc que son teint habituel, vide d'énergie et de magie. C'était donc pour ça que Pomfresh s'agitait dans tout les sens et que le Directeur ne disait pas un mot, il savait.

Elle se décida à prendre la parole, rompant ainsi le silence pesant de la grande pièce.

 _\- Il n'a presque plus de magie en lui._

Elle ne regardait que Draco et s'était approché du lit, s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Blaise avait les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprenant pas, Dumbledore et Pomfresh acquiescèrent d'un léger signe de tête l'air grave.

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas senti s'en aller.._ Continua-t-elle plus bas.

En face d'elle, Blaise ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Draco n'avait plus de magie en lui ? Et qu'est ce que sa signifiait ?

 _\- Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?_ Demanda-t-il, si il lui en reste elle va revenir !

 _\- Monsieur Malefoy est dans un état plus grave que ça n'en à l'air monsieur Zabini_ , répondit Dumbledore. _Draco a actuellement la magie d'un enfant d'environ 6 ans, certes elle aurait pu revenir assez rapidement avec de la pratique et des soins, mais.._ Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre, _votre ami a été sous le coup d'une émotion très grande et angoissante. Je n'en connais pas la raison, mais il a eu tellement peur et a été prit dans un état de panique tel, que son corps à réagit comme il a crut bon de le faire._ _Si vous y repensez Miss Lucas, je suis sur que vous avez senti la magie de Draco voler autour de lui tellement il était en colère._ Il se tourna vers elle, la regardant réfléchir quand elle releva les yeux vers lui.

 _\- Il y avait un léger halo flou autour de lui._

 _\- Exact, et vingt secondes plus tard, il tombait dans vos bras. Il n'avait plus de contrôle sur sa magie, il y aurait pu avoir de grave dommage, mais il a beaucoup de chance._

 _\- Beaucoup de chance ?! Il est inconscient et à la puissance magique d'un enfant de 6 ans !_

 _\- Blaise, sa magie aurait pu le tuer._

 _\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_ Il ne comprenait plus rien, son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien du tout et il avait l'impression d'être ridicule.

 _\- Draco est puissant, sa magie commençait à flotter autour de lui, c'est ce qu'il se passe quand un sorcier est prise avec une émotion très forte, pour Draco je pense que c'était un mélange de colère et de peur._

 _\- De peur ? Pour cette stupide photo ?_ Illwen le regarda et continua sans faire attention à son intervention.

 _\- Sa magie était prête à le défendre, mais il ne s'est pas défait de tout ça et à plonger dans la peur, sa magie aurait pu réintégrer son corps et le tuer avec l'afflux trop rapide, mais c'est le contraire qu'il s'est passé. Sa magie l'a protéger et est sorti de son corps._

 _\- Mais si il lui reste de la magie, elle va se redévelopper._

 _\- Normalement oui, monsieur Zabini, mais pas ici. Dans le cas du développement d'un sorcier, c'est un processus normal, mais pas chez un adolescent de 16 ans. Suite à la perte de la magie, son corps à été plongé dans un coma magique, ce qui rend impossible le développement de sa magie._

C'était Pomfresh qui avait prit la parole cette fois, ces paroles semblaient avoir achever Zabini. Elle continua tout de même avec les informations qu'elle avait.

 _\- Sa magie se développe mais très très peu, cela peut prendre des années pour qu'il retrouve un bon niveau magique et puisse sortir du coma. Ou alors, il peut y avoir un transfert de magie avec une magie similaire à la sienne qui peut aider et accélérer le processus._

 _\- Ne comptez pas sur ses parents, Draco ne compte plus vraiment pour son père, il ne rentre même plus chez lui. Sa mère ne prendra pas le risque d'aller contre l'avis de son mari même si la vie de son fils est en danger._

 _\- Il faut le transférer à St Mangouste et prévenir ces parents. Il pourra y avoir des tests pour voir qui peut en donner un peu._

 _\- Je veux faire le test._ Blaise regardait fixement Draco, sous le choc de toutes ces informations. _Nous faisons partie des familles anciennes de sorciers, avec un peu de chance.._ Il ne termina pas sa phrase, posant sa main sur le bras de son ami inconscient.

 _\- Je veux le faire aussi._ Les 3 autres de la pièce la regardèrent fixement. _Je suis puissante, je le sais, je sens qu'il n'a plus de magie en lui. C'est un ami, je veux essayer._

Dumbledore hocha la tête et leur demanda quelques minutes, le temps d'organiser le transfert et de prévenir l'hôpital.

Illwen avait choisi d'omettre le cercle et les brûlures, il fallait qu'elle parle avec Draco d'abord, voir ce que chacun savait de cette histoire avant d'en parler à qui que se soit d'autres.

Le transfert à l'hôpital se passa et Draco fut installer dans une chambre de soins longue durée, les chances d'avoir une magie compatible totalement ou partiellement, avec l'absence des parents tombait très bas.

Malgré les réticences de Blaise, le Directeur envoya un hibou au manoir Malefoy, les informant de la situation.

Les deux amis se trouvait dans la chambre quand un médicomage entra, accompagné de Dumbledore. Un examen allait être pratiqué pour savoir si cette histoire avait eu des répercussions physiques.

Tout ce passa bien jusqu'à ce que le médicomage vit la brûlure à son poignet droit. D'après lui, ce n'était pas une brûlure « normale », mais un phénomène magique.

A la suite, le médicomage lança un sortilège pour le détecter la magie de Draco, le corps du jeune homme se mit à scintiller légèrement, alors qu'en tournant un peu la tête, du coin de l'œil, Illwen brillait, illuminant la pièce.

 _\- Mademoiselle Lucas, vous brillez._

 _\- Je vois oui, merci. Comment ça se fait ?_ Elle était inquiète, est-ce que ça avait à voir avec le cercle ?

 _\- Puis-je lancé le même sortilège que sur monsieur Malefoy, mais pour détecter votre magie ?_

 _\- Quelle est votre hypothèse ?_ Dumbledore avait posé la question, pensant avoir la réponse.

 _\- Et bien, il est possible que dans les cas de magie qui sortent du corps du sorcier, quand elle quitte le corps de leur hôte, elle peut s'accrocher au sorcier le plus proche. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était vous mademoiselle. Certes la magie de Monsieur Malefoy est plus puissante qu'un adolescent de son âge, mais le sortilège vous aurez fait briller. Dans le cas présent, vous illuminez la pièce._ _Je veux savoir si votre magie est également présente dans le corps de votre ami._

 _\- Comment se serait possible ? On ne se connaissait pas il y a une semaine !_ Elle commençait un peu à paniquer, pourquoi Malefoy aurait sa magie en lui ?

 _\- Plein de chose, vous pouvez être de la même famille, éloigné ou proche, cette histoire de cercle peut également influencer._

 _\- De cercle ?_

 _\- Oui monsieur le Directeur. Monsieur Malefoy à une brûlure magique autour du poignet droit. Il y a plusieurs théorie la dessus mais elles ne seront vérifiable que si je lance le sortilège._

 _\- Allez-y._

Le médicomage hocha la tête et lança le même sortilège sur Illwen que celui qu'il avait lancé sur Draco quelques minutes auparavant.

Pour un cas normal d'absorption de magie par de la magie flottante, il n'y aurait présence de la magie de Draco que chez Illwen, ce qui est le cas. Mais le sortilège lancé révéla aussi que la magie de l'étudiante se trouvait aussi dans le corps du blond, et ça, se n'était pas normal.

Illwen commençait à paniquer légèrement devant la questionnement du professionnel devant elle, un coup d'œil à Dumbledore ne réussit pas à la rassurer en voyant le froncement de sourcil de son Directeur. Blaise lui, semblait complètement perdue.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le cercle noir caractéristique d'une émotion négative forte fit son apparition à son poignet et par conséquent, apparu sur celui de Draco également. Quand elle le vit sur Draco, elle releva sa manche et constata la situation. Le médicomage qui avait également vu la marque sur son patient se tourna vers Illwen et compris. Ce qu'il ne pensait jamais voir dans sa carrière tellement le phénomène était rare, se produisait sous ses yeux, entre deux étudiants qui ne se connaissait pas il y a trois jours.

 _\- Mademoiselle Lucas, je vais faire des tests sur les échantillons de magie que vous avez donné à votre arrivé pour le transfère de magie. Je vais les comparer à celui de Monsieur Malefoy._

 _\- Qu'est ce que vous espérez trouver ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais, que savez-vous de votre famille ?_

 _\- Mes parents m'ont adopté dans un orphelinat français, ma famille biologique est de sang-pur, mes parents sont vivants. C'est tout._

 _\- Connaissez-vous la famille Malefoy ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment, j'ai entendu parler du père de Draco et de ses opinions arriérés._

 _\- Sans vouloir donner des espoirs ou des peurs, les yeux et cheveux gris que vous avez en commun avec Monsieur Malefoy sont extrêmement rare, en Angleterre ou ailleurs._

Il y eu un temps de silence, pendant lequel le sous-entendu du médicomage arrivait aux oreilles de la jeune sorcière.

 _\- Vous pensez que Draco et moi on est de la même famille ?_ Elle le regardait fixement, essayant de garder un maximum de contenance.

 _\- Je le pense, mais cela reste à vérifier. Vous vous sentez comment en sa compagnie ?_

 _\- Eh bien, tout à été très vite. On s'est très vite rapproché, j'ai confiance en lui, je me sens bien avec lui, comme protéger. Ce qui n'est pas franchement habituel, je ne fais confiance qu'à une poignée de personne qui se battent pour la gagner.._

 _\- C'est pareil pour Draco._ Le médicomage et Illwen se tournèrent vers Blaise, qui avait tout écouté depuis le début et dont ils avaient presque oubliés la présence _. Il t'aime beaucoup, il se sent bien avec toi. Il me l'a dit hier soir. Il n'est pas du genre à donner sa confiance ou a se sentir en sécurité avec quelqu'un, il ne compte sur personne à part lui-même, sauf avec toi._

Après un court silence, le médicomage reprit.

 _\- Sa pourrait s'expliquer par un lien fraternel. Je vais faire les tests et je reviens vers vous des que j'ai les résultats._

Le médicomage sortie de la chambre, laissant les deux adolescents avec le directeur. La chambre était plongé dans le silence, les différentes informations en écho sur chaque individu. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose pour Illwen, en vers son amitié rapide et forte avec Draco, mais sa signifierait qu'elle était biologiquement une Malefoy, avec un père prônant la pureté du sang, les traditions familiales, les mariages forcés, soumis à un mage noir et une mère soumise à son mari. Elle avait été abandonné elle, parce que Lucius Malefoy voulait un hériter pour prolonger la lignée.

Elle a réfléchi comme ça pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne la chercher, le médicomage en charge de Draco voulant la voir dans son bureau. Tout cela lui semblait bien trop formel, l'hypothèse était forcément vérifiée.

Dans le bureau se trouvait déjà le professeur Dumbledore et le médicomage. Elle avança dans le bureau et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

 _\- J'ai les résultats des analyses. J'ai vérifier plusieurs fois les résultats et je suis formel. La magie de Draco Malefoy et la votre sont identique. Vous avez la même magie, ce qui explique que vous éclairiez la pièce tout à l'heure, vous avez une dose importante de magie en vous comme vous avez absorbé celle de Draco et que se sont les mêmes. C'est une bonne chose, vous allez pouvoir faire le transfère de magie sans que l'on est besoin de la filtré, elle peut directement aller dans le corps de votre ami sans aucun danger._

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Mais il y a autre chose. La magie qui vous uni est extrêmement pure, sans aucune faille. C'est très rare. Une magie aussi pure, entraîne un lien spécifique qui lie les deux sorciers à vie._ _Ce lien est appelé **lien des arcanes** , de part sa rareté et le peu de personnes présentant ce lien. Il se présente sous forme d'un cercle noir qui apparaît quand l'une des deux personnes liée est en proie à une forte émotion, quand il y a danger, il provoque une brûlure, comme celle que vous avez avec Monsieur Malefoy. Elles sont sans danger et guérisse rapidement._

 _\- Pourquoi nous avons un lien particulier ? Nous sommes juste frère et sœur._

 _\- Non en fait, vous êtes jumeaux. Des jumeaux qui ont été séparés à la naissance, sans qu'il n'y ai le moindre contact entre eux. Les sorciers présentant le lien des arcanes sont comme inscrit dans le destin pour accomplir de grandes choses, ce qui témoignent de l'importance puissance magique dont vous et monsieur Malefoy faites preuves. Le fait que vous n'ayez pas eu de contact avec votre frère n'a fait que purifier encore plus ce lien. Néanmoins vous êtes un petit peu plus puissante que votre frère car c'est vous qui avez été éloigné du foyer._

 _\- Je vais vous laissez un peu de temps pour accuser tout ça._

 _\- En fait, je suis plutôt contente de savoir pour cette histoire de lien, sa dure depuis que je suis gamine alors, c'est bon de savoir._

Après quelques dernière informations sur la transfusion de magie, le médicomage les laissa repartir. Illwen repassa dans la chambre de son, -à présent- frère,encore sous le choc de ses informations, faisant tout de même un sourire rassurant à Blaise, qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son meilleur ami.

 _\- Je suis compatible pour la transfusion, je vais pouvoir lui donner de la magie, pour accélérer le processus, enfin, lui la rendre._

 _\- C'est génial ! Il est tirer d'affaire alors ? Il va aller bien ?_

 _\- Oui. Nous ferons la transfusion demain, ensuite sa devrait aller vite._

 _\- C'est super, merci de faire ça._

 _\- C'est normal._

Elle lui sourit plus franchement avant de s'adosser à son siège. Elle était persuadée qu'avant qu'elle n'arrive, Blaise tenait la main de Draco, en signe de soutien. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un inquiet à se point pour lui et le montrer autant. Draco n'avait pas l'air lui des plus démonstratif.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'elle avait un frère jumeau qui n'était d'autre que Draco, avec comme famille biologique les Malefoy, qui l'ont abandonné alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques heures, dont son père, Lucius, qui d'après ce qu'elle savait maintenant du lien, ne faisait pas que donner des cours de sortilège à son fils l'été.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Illwen**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Note d'auteur : Me revoilà après deux mois d'absence, j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je n'arrivais vraiment plus à écrire, que quelques lignes en plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que j'écrive ce chapitre d'une seule traite ainsi que le début du prochain. La suite de Mask and Blind est également bien avancé et devrait sortir prochainement. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai décidé d'y incorporer une chanson, ce qui arrivera un peu plus souvent. Je vous laisse donc avec la suite, on se retrouve à la fin !**

* * *

 **POWERFUL TWINS**

 **Chapitre 7 : They say I did something bad**

* * *

 ** **They say I did something bad**  
** _Ils disent que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal_ **  
 **Then why's it feel so good?**  
** _Mais pourquoi ça fait tant de bien?_ **  
 **They say I did something bad**  
** _Ils disent que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal_ **  
 **But why's it feel so good?**  
** _Mais pourquoi ça fait tant de bien?_ **  
 **Most fun I ever had**  
** _Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée_ **  
 **And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could**  
** _Si je pouvais je le referais pleins de fois_ **  
 **It just felt so good, good**  
** _Ça fait tellement de bien_

Taylor Swift – They say I did something bad

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la jeune sorcière arriva à l'hôpital sorcier aux environs de huit heure, soit une heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle était stressée. Sa nuit avait été relativement courte, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, allant de son passé en France, son jumeau et la découverte de ses parents biologiques. Elle connaissait très bien la famille Malefoy, ils étaient très connu en Angleterre et ses membres étaient étudiés dans certaines écoles sorcières. Illwen avait donc connaissance des conditions de vie de Draco, vivant avec ses parents. La condition Mangemort de son père et sa violence, la soumission de sa mère, la position de la famille par rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était évident pour elle que le jeune blond serait envoyé dans l'armée du Mage Noir, forcé par son père, par fierté. Elle avait alors pensé un peu égoïstement qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir été abandonnée dans un orphelinat français, loin de sa famille biologique, échappant à une mort certaine et à des douleurs terribles.

Elle n'avait jamais rien fait remarquer au jeune blond, mais il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien, il venait à peine de partir de chez ses parents, qu'il ne voulait déjà ne pas y retourner. La jeune sorcière soupçonnait une maltraitance, cachée sous un sortilège.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco, ayant une heure d'avance, elle avait un peu de temps avant d'être préparée pour le transfert et pouvait se reposer un peu auprès de son frère.

Elle resta là, s'endormant sur le fauteuil présent dans la chambre. Elle fut réveillée par le médicomage qui faisait sa visite du matin pour voir ses patients. Il lui servit un petit déjeuner, voyant l'état de fatigue de la jeune sorcière, insistant en lui disant qu'elle devait être en forme pour supporter la transfusion et la passation de magie. Devant son air déterminé, elle n'eut pas la force de refuser et dut admettre un quart d'heure plus tard qu'elle se sentait mieux.

Le directeur Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes plus tard, voulant être présent auprès de ses élèves et s'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux. Devant l'absence de Blaise, Illwen questionna le vieil homme du regard. Il lui répondit que l'élève de serpentard n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était très inquiet pour son ami et qu'il avait prit une potion calmante pour s'apaiser. Il avait laisser partir le directeur seulement quand il lui avait fait la promesse de le tenir informer de la situation et de l'autorisation pour aller voir son meilleur ami à son réveil. Elle sourit en levant les yeux, il faisait vraiment la paire ces deux là.

Alors que le médicomage expliquait à la sorcière comment cela allait se dérouler, combien de temps ça allait durer et répondait à ses questions, des hurlements dans le couloir le fit s'arrêter. Le directeur avait légèrement pâli mais gardait un air impassible, sortant avec le médicomage pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle eu l'interdiction formelle de sortir de la chambre et l'autorisation de s'enfermer à l'intérieur si elle se sentait en danger. Elle avait froncé les sourcils à ses paroles. Pour qu'Albus Dumbledore l'autorise à faire ça, il connaissait la personne qui hurlait à l'accueil du service et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle ouvrit légèrement et discrètement la porte pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. Le directeur et le médicomage étaient déjà présents près du bureau des infirmières d'où provenait les cris. Ce qu'elle vit ne lui plus pas vraiment. Devant elle se trouvait un homme plutôt grand, élancé, portant des vêtements sorciers de luxe, de long cheveux blonds platine, des yeux gris, un visage froid. _Lucius Malefoy_. A ses côtés se trouvait une femme plus petite, portant une robe d'un couturier sorcier connu, les cheveux en parti attachés, des yeux marrons. _Narcissa Malefoy_.

Les parents de Draco -et par conséquent les siens- se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'eux, visiblement mécontent. Elle jeta un sort d'un simple mouvement de la main sur les personnes face à elles pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Dire que Lucius Malefoy était mécontent était un euphémisme, il était littéralement hors de lui. Il hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était inconcevable que l'on puisse faire ce type de transfusion sans leur en parler. Sur ce point, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tord, Draco restait leur fils et il était mineur, ses parents devaient être informés, bien qu'elle savait que le directeur avait dut penser à tout ça.

 _\- J'exige de savoir pourquoi mon fils est ici !_

 _\- Je vous ai expliquer tout ça dans mon courrier Lucius_ , répondit calmement Dumbledore.

 _\- Comment une telle chose à pu arriver ! Mon fils n'est pas une lavette qui se vide de sa magie à la moindre angoisse !_ Illwen fut choquée par de telles paroles. Elle comprenait la réticence de Draco à parler de ses relations à son père, elle haïssait l'homme qui était son père. Le directeur contrairement au médicomage ne baissa pas les yeux, au contraire, il soutint le regard face au sorcier.

 _\- Draco a été envahi de plusieurs émotions très forte suite un événement dont nous ne connaissons pas l'origine. Ces émotions ont été telles que la magie de votre fils est sortie de lui. Si elle y retournait, elle le tuait sous le coup de l'affluence importante de magie, même si c'était la sienne. Alors sa magie l'a protégé et s'est détaché de lui._

 _\- Comment va-t-il ?_ Demanda Narcissa, visiblement plus inquiète qu'elle ne voulait paraître.

 _\- Tais-toi Narcissa !_ Lucius se tourna ensuite vers le médicomage. _Draco revient avec nous au manoir._ Le médicomage reprit contenance face à la menace sur son patient.

 _\- Il est hors de question que votre fils quitte cet hôpital sans avoir reçu les soins nécessaires. Votre fils est plongé dans un profond coma magique dont il ne sortira qu'après avoir reçu une transfusion de magie identique à la sienne pour permettre à sa magie de se régénérer plus rapidement. Ensuite il restera quelques jours en observation pour que nous nous assurions que son corps ne rejette pas la transfusion et que sa magie augmente. Ce n'est pas négociable._

 _\- Mon fils n'a pas besoin d'aide pour régénérer sa magie._ Rétorqua froidement Lucius.

 _\- Si le coma magique dure trop longtemps, il pourrait mourir._ Le médicomage fut stopper par le cris de stupeur de Narcissa. Il regarda alors Dumbledore, demandant implicitement s'il pouvait révéler l'information qu'il détenait pour soulager Madame Malefoy, quitte à ce que ça ne plaise pas à directeur lui fit un léger signe de tête, lui donnant l'autorisation de le faire. Il reprit ensuite en regardant la mère paniquée. _Nous avons trouvé une magie cent pour cent identique à la magie de votre enfant. C'est presque un miracle. C'est une transfusion qui comporte beaucoup moins de risque pour Draco car la magie ne doit pas être filtrée. Elle peut directement intégrée son corps. Nous pouvons lui rendre sa magie à hauteur de quatre vingts dix pour cent . il possède actuellement dix pour cent dans son corps, il sera alors à cent pour cent de ces capacités magiques. Ce qui ne change rien à sa puissance, qui va continuer de grandir avec le temps pour atteindre son maximum dans quelques années._

 _\- Qui est cette personne qui à une magie identique à celle de Draco ?! C'est impossible !_

 _\- Voyons Lucius, vous n'avez vraiment pas une petite idée ?_ Déclara le Directeur.

 _\- Je vous demande de ne pas me prendre pour un idiot Professeur._ Claqua la voix de l'homme blond _. Il est impossible que deux sorciers est une magie identique à cent pour cent. Elle diffère même de celle des parents et des frères et sœurs. La magie de la personne volontaire pour aider mon fils à besoin d'être filtrer sous peine de rejet. Et je ne vous laisserai pas tuer mon héritier !_

Héritier. Ce mot qui faisait tant battre le cœur de Lucius Malefoy donnait à Illwen l'envie de vomir. Draco n'était pas un fils, il n'était pas venu par amour dans une famille aimante. Il était venu parce qu'il fallait perpétuer la lignée de Sang-Pur des Malefoy, il ne fallait pas élever un fils dans l'amour d'une famille et dans l'optique d'une éducation juste, non. Il fallait élever un héritier, dans l'éducation stricte, dure et sans amour, dans la tradition de la transmission des idées arriérés sur le sang, la différence, la puissance, le masque permanent pour ne pas montrer ses émotions et les mariages arrangés entre famille etc. Il était évident que si Draco avouait qu'il aimait les hommes, ça n'irait pas bien pour lui. La tradition serait rompu, la lignée s'arrêterait, la honte planerait sur la fortune et la personne de Lucius Malefoy. Pour Narcissa par contre, Illwen était persuadée qu'elle réagirait différemment, elle ne sauterai peut-être pas de joie mais serait un soutien pour son fils face à la fureur d'un père honteux, elle aimait Draco comme une mère aime son fils et non comme un hériter bien qu'elle ne le montre sûrement peu.

 _\- Il n'y a aucun risque, nous avons fait les tests plusieurs fois, leurs magies sont identiques._

 _\- C'est impossible !_ Répondit Lucius en frappant du poing sur la table.

 _\- Dois-je en déduire que vous m'avez oublié Monsieur Malefoy ?_

Illwen se tenait devant la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Draco, elle n'avait pas pu continuer d'ignorer le fait qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois demandé comment il allait, qui était cette personne et surtout qu'il maintienne sa position comme quoi Draco n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur. Pire encore ils se tenaient dans un hôpital et qu'ils y avaient des patients dans les chambres voisines qui avaient besoin de repos.

Elle avait fermé la porte avec un puissant sortilège de sorte à protéger son frère et avait transplané de l'autre côté.

Elle se tenait donc là, droite, le visage froid et le regard dure, sa cape noire bleutée ornée de l'écusson serpentard reposant sur ces épaules par dessus une chemise noire en soie fermée jusqu'au dernier bouton, rentrée dans son pantalon noir serré qui mettait en valeur sa fine silhouette.

Elle avait devant elle un Lucius qui l'observait dans les moindres détails, cherchant la supercherie, _l'élément_ qui ferait qu'elle pourrait être démasquée et que tout ceci ne soit pas réel. Malgré son teint pâle, il était encore plus blanc que quelques secondes auparavant, signe qu'il savait déjà qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur et qu'il savait parfaitement qui elle était. Narcissa par contre, semblait livide. Elle s'était assise et avait une main sur son visage, devant sa bouche qu'elle avait ouverte pour prononcé un « _Oh Merlin_ » caractéristique de l'étonnement. Elle était très pâle et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Elle aussi scrutait l'adolescente mais par pour dénicher le moindre détails qui ferait que cette scène n'était pas réelle, non, elle la regardait avec une pointe de fierté et d'admiration dans les yeux. Elle trouvait sa fille magnifique. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Qui pouvait bien être cette jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris clair avec un visage aussi fin et le teint pâle à part la sœur jumelle de leur fils placé dans un orphelinat il y a 17 ans ?

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda Lucius.

 _\- Comme l'a dit le Directeur, vous n'en avez vraiment aucune idée ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes._ Siffla-t-il.

 _\- Vous mentez_ , dit-elle, _terriblement mal je dois dire. Mon nom ne vous dira probablement rien, mais il n'est pas important. C'est le nom biologique qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez qui je suis, vous avez juste peur de vous retrouvez en face de moi 17 ans après auprès de Draco._

 _\- Je t'interdis de parler de mon fils !_

 _\- Vous ne voyez pas en lui un fils, vous ne voyez que votre héritier._ Dit-elle froidement. _Vous nous avez séparé pendant trop longtemps, Draco est mon frère, mon nom est Malefoy._

Terriblement en colère, Lucius se retourna vers le médicomage.

 _\- Je récupère mon fils, nous partons._

 _\- Draco ne bougera pas d'ici. Il n'a pas besoin de vous pour lui dire qu'il est un incapable, indigne d'un Malefoy pour avoir céder à ses émotions. Il est humain, pas le pantin que vous espérez manipuler._ Reprit Illwen.

Cette phrase eu raison du sang-froid de l'homme. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte de la chambre, bousculant au passage la jeune fille et voulu ouvrir la porte. Il se trouva face à un puissant sort de verrouillage, qu'il ne réussi à défaire.

 _\- Draco a une transfusion à recevoir, il reste ici._

 _\- Draco ne recevra rien de la part d'une pseudo sœur, il est fils unique._

 _\- Vous êtes terriblement buté. Moi aussi._

Lucius sorti sa baguette, pour forcer la porte ou pour s'en prendre à l'adolescente, personne n'eut véritablement le temps de se poser la question que la baguette vola à travers la pièce, atterrissant dans la main d'Illwen.

Lucius la regarda avec de grands yeux.

 _\- Comment osez-vous ?!_ Hurla-t-il

 _\- Je ne vous laisserai pas mettre la vie de mon frère en danger. Allez vous-en. Vous serez informé quand Draco sera réveillé._ Elle essayait de rester froide et de garder un visage neutre, mais elle avait la cruelle envie de le faire taire.

Lucius fusilla des yeux la jeune femme qui lui rendit sa baguette, ainsi que le médicomage et le directeur. Il était furieux et ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Il appela sa femme pour partir et fit demi-tour, non sans un dernier regard dédaigneux.

Narcissa n'avait pas bouger, toujours assise sur son fauteuil, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Elle se leva les larmes aux yeux et marcha d'un pas mal assuré vers l'adolescente qui se raidit. La femme n'était pas plus grande qu'elle, elle voyait qu'elle avait les yeux humides. Elle prit la parole avec une voix tremblante.

 _\- Quel est ton nom ?_

 _\- Illwen. Illwen Lucas_. Elle s'était détendu, la femme n'ayant visiblement pas envie de la blesser ou de lui faire du mal. Elle lui fit de la peine, son garçon était dans une salle, en danger probable de mort et elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle hocha la tête à la réponse et sourit doucement.

 _\- Prends soin de ton frère à Poudlard._

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie du service. Illwen était restée sur le choc de ses paroles. Narcissa savait très bien qui elle était, elle ne la reniait pas, elle n'était pas dégoûtée. Elle voulait le bonheur de son fils et si celui ci incluait sa sœur jumelle, elle allait accepter.

Avant que la femme ne franchisse les portes du service, elle l'interpella.

 _\- Madame Malefoy._

Elle se retourna, questionnant la jeune femme du regard.

 _\- Vous voulez le voir?_

Illwen put voir la lueur d'espoir et d'envie traverser son regard avant qu'elle ne soit remplacer par de la peur.

 _\- Je.. Lucius m'attend._

 _\- Il n'est plus dans le bâtiment._ Devant la question silencieuse de sa mère biologique, elle reprit. _Je l'ai senti transplané._

Elle regarda curieusement sa fille et acquiesça. Elle voulait voir son fils. Elle prit la direction de la porte en même temps que la jeune fille. Illwen arriva devant et la déverrouilla d'un simple geste de la main.

Draco se trouvait dans le lit au milieu de la pièce. Son teint faisait peine à voir, il était encore plus blanc qu'à son habitude. Sa poitrine descendait et remontait à un rythme régulier, seul signe de vie visible. Narcissa fut très ému de voir son fils dans cette situation. Elle s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas le réveiller et lui prit la main. Sans se retourner, elle demanda :

 _\- Il le sait ?_

Il fallut un petit moment à Illwen pour savoir de quoi parlait la jeune femme. Elle baissa les yeux tout en sachant que la femme ne la voyait pas et répondit.

 _\- Non. Nous le savons seulement depuis hier, quand j'ai voulu donner de ma magie pour la transfusion. Il fallait faire des tests de compatibilité. Et c'est là que nous avons su.._

Elle n'était pas gênée par cette histoire, elle était au contraire très fière d'avoir un frère jumeau, Draco était son miroir, son elle masculin et elle l'adorait. Elle était persuadée qu'ils feraient de grandes choses ensemble. Mais se retrouver à en parler avec sa mère biologique, c'était une autre histoire. Narcissa avait silencieusement hoché la tête après les explications. Respirant profondément pour atténuer l'envie de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point elle était désolé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, Lucius ne lui le permettrait jamais. Elle se promit quand même à cet instant de tout lui avouer un jour, peu importe les conséquences. Elle souleva un peu plus la main de Draco et la serra contre elle, elle avait eu tellement peur.

C'est alors qu'elle vit une fine trace rosée faire le tour du poignet de son fils, seul vestige de la crise et de la brûlure, qui finirait elle aussi par disparaître. Elle passa légèrement ses doigts sur la cicatrice, elle n'était pas gonflée, la peau était parfaitement lisse. Elle ouvrit alors grand les yeux, comme si tout à coup, elle comprenait tout. Elle posa la main de Draco sur le lit et se retourna, rejoignant Illwen restée au fond de la pièce en quelques pas. Elle n'écouta pas les remarques de sa fille et lui prit le bras avant de soulever sa manche. Elle vit alors, la même cicatrice, fine, rosée et lisse.

 _\- Vous êtes liés_.. murmura-t-elle.

Toutes ses forces sembla la quitter à ce moment. Ses genoux fléchirent et elle tomba à demi consciente dans les bras d'Illwen. La jeune femme mit rapidement un bras autour de sa taille de sa taille et fit venir une chaise en tendant la main. Elle assit ensuite Narcissa dessus et s'assura qu'elle n'allait pas faire de malaise et qu'elle était bien consciente.

 _\- Narcissa, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Vous voulez que j'appelle un médicomage ?_ Demanda-t-elle, pas vraiment sur d'elle.

Narcissa balaya la question d'un geste de la main comme si elle n'avait aucune importance. Elle attrapa fermement la robe de la jeune femme devant elle et la rapprocha d'elle. L'air grave, elle continua.

 _\- Vous ne devez jamais parler de ce lien à qui que se soit. Ou alors, seulement une personne en qui vous avez éperdument confiance. Ne dites jamais ça à quelqu'un qui pourrait un jour vous faire du mal vous entendez ! Il pourrait vous faire du mal à vous ou à Draco. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit jamais le savoir, vous m'avez comprise, jamais !_

Devant l'air effrayé de la mère de Draco, elle acquiesça gravement, ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'elle avait raconté. Elle poserait la question à Dumbledore. Narcissa quant à elle, se détendit quand la jeune femme lui assura de ne rien dire. Elle continua alors plus calmement.

 _\- Vous aussi vous faisiez des malaises ?_

 _\- Oui, nous allons en discuter mais, au vue de ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense avoir comprit._ Elle regarda Narcissa et celle ci lui fit signe de continuer. _Le lien s'active quand l'un de nous est en proie à une émotion négative très forte, la colère, la peur, la haine, l'angoisse.. Si j'étais par exemple très en colère contre quelque chose et que l'émotion me submergeait, le lien s'activait et Draco avait la marque sur son poignet. De ce fait, je pense que nous échangions de l'énergie, magique ou non et que c'est pour cela que nous faisions des malaises. Donner de l'énergie à l'autre nous épuisait, même si c'était fait inconsciemment. Je pense néanmoins que nous pouvons apprendre à contrôler cet échange de magie et le ressentir pour éviter de tomber à chaque fois_. Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes et décida de se confier, après tout, Narcissa restait sa mère biologique. _Je.. Draco n'est pas au courant de tout ça, je ne sais pas si il sera très content.._

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça,_ sourit Narcissa, _Draco sera ravi de partager ce lien avec toi. Il m'a déjà beaucoup parler de toi dans sa dernière lettre. Il a déjà beaucoup d'affection pour toi, il veut te protéger, même si d'après lui, tu peux très bien le faire toi-même._ Illwen sourit à cette anecdote et continua.

 _\- Je peux c'est vrai._

Les deux femmes parlèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes et se séparèrent. La jeune femme accompagna Narcissa jusqu'à l'air de transplanage de l'hôpital et retourna au près du médicomage et du Directeur, qui discutaient de la procédure de transfusion.

Le directeur lui sourit et lui fit savoir ces pensées à propos de son intervention au près de Lucius et son action envers Narcissa. Il était vraiment heureux qu'elle prenne cette histoire au sérieux, bien qu'elle l'effrayait vraiment.

C'est donc avec un peu de retard qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre pour faire la transfusion. Illwen fut installé dans un lit à côté de Draco pour pouvoir se reposer par la suite et être confortablement installé. Une aiguille au propriété spécifique fut alors insérer dans le bras des deux sorciers reliée toutes les deux par un tube qui est relié à une machine qui vérifie si tout va bien sans filtration pour la magie d'Illwen avant de l'introduire dans le bras de Draco. Illwen se fit la réflexion que c'était presque le même système que pour la dialyse chez les moldus à l'exception que pour eux le sang était filtré avant de retourner dans le corps de la personne.

La jeune femme avait entendu dire que la magie avait une couleur, elle s'était longtemps demandée de quelle couleur était la sienne, elle avait aujourd'hui la réponse. Sa magie était blanche et brillait. Au fur et à mesure de la transfusion, elle voyait Draco reprendre des couleurs, signe que l'afflux de magie faisait beaucoup de bien à son corps.

Environ une heure plus tard, le médicomage décida d'arrêter, estimant que Draco avait reprit la quasi-totalité de sa magie et qu'il produirait ce qui lui manquait dans son sommeil, avant qu'il ne se réveille. Cette nouvelle avait enchantée Illwen qui n'avait qu'une hâte : que son frère se réveille.

Elle fut cependant fatiguée après l'échange de magie alors le médicomage et le directeur quittèrent la chambre pour la laisser se reposer.

Elle se tourna vers Draco et ferma les yeux. Quant elle se réveilla, reposée et détendue, en ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba sur deux yeux gris qui la regardait.

Draco était réveillé.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour vous à quelle partie du chapitre correspond la chanson ? Que voyez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Illwen**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Petit poste tardif.. En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

 **POWERFUL TWINS**

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Draco se réveilla difficilement, il avait un énorme mal de crâne et avait l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau d'hippogriffe. Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux, il n'avait aucune indication sonore pour savoir ou il se trouvait. Est-ce que la mort était silencieuse ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il les referma immédiatement, agressé par la lumière blanche de la pièce. Il mit plusieurs secondes pour pouvoir les ouvrir correctement et regarda autour de lui, il était dans une petite pièce aux murs blancs, plusieurs machines entourait son lit et il fut quelque peu surprit de trouver une Illwen endormit dans le fauteuil à sa gauche. Il avait mal pour elle de la voir dormir dans une position qui lui paraissait si inconfortable. Pour qu'elle le veille comme ça, il devait être à l'hôpital.

Il referma les yeux quelques minutes. Il essaya de se remémorer la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici, combien de temps était passé, etc. Il ne s'inquiéta cependant pas trop quand les informations relatives à sa vie lui revenu en mémoire, il n'avait pas de trou, tout n'était pas noir.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit du bruit à côté de lui et réalisa qu'Illwen se réveillait. Il resta donc à la regarder. Elle se redressa et la grimace qu'elle fit en posant sa main sur ces cervicales témoignait effectivement d'une position inconfortable. Elle posa très vite son regard vers lui et le regarda longuement avant de lui sourire, ce que Draco ne tarda pas à faire également.

 _\- Bonjour,_ commença-t-elle, _comment tu te sens ?_

 _\- Comme si j'avais été piétiné, mais ça va._

 _\- Bien, tant mieux_. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant et se leva. _Je vais prévenir Dumbledore et le médicomage que tu es réveillé._

Elle quitta la chambre rapidement et revint accompagné du Directeur et d'un homme en blouse blanche.

 _\- Bon retour parmi nous Draco._

 _\- Merci monsieur le Directeur._

 _\- Votre amie m'a dit que vous alliez plutôt bien, c'est le cas ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai mal partout mais ça va, c'est supportable._

 _\- Bien. Vous vous rappelez de ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _\- A vrai dire, non.. Pas vraiment. Rien du tout en fait._ Dit-il en regardant tour à tour les deux adultes. C'est Dumbledore qui prit la parole.

 _\- Tu as fait irruption hier soir dans la grande salle visiblement en colère contre un élève de Gryffondor. Il y avait une histoire de photo derrière tout ça et.._

 _\- La photo !_ Coupa Draco en se redressant brusquement, _il faut la récupérer je ne veux pas que.._

 _\- Draco j'ai géré cette histoire de photo,_ coupa à son tour Illwen en tenant Draco par les épaules, _je les ai toutes brûlées, il n'en reste plus. Rallonge toi, tout va bien._ Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux avant que Draco ne consente à se rallonger.

 _\- Comme je disais, tu as fini par t'effondrer au milieu de la Grande Salle dans les bras d'Illwen. En arrivant à 'l'infirmerie, nous avons constaté que tu étais pratiquement vidé de ta magie._

A ces mots, Draco ouvrit grand les yeux et la panique pouvait se lire sur son visage. Le cercle noir apparut sur le bras d'Illwen. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à lui prendre la main et à le rassurer.

 _\- Tout va bien Draco._

 _\- Au contraire ! Vous venez de dire que j'étais vidé de ma magie !_

 _\- Était Draco, tout va bien maintenant._

 _\- Vous avez été transféré ici et nous vous avons fait une transfusion de magie avec un donneur compatible, pour que vous puissiez sortir du coma plus rapidement._

 _\- Un Coma ?!_

 _\- Oui, vous êtes arrivé ici à bout de force et avec la puissance magique d'un enfant de six ans. Le temps que votre magie se régénère et vous sortes de cet état, ça aurait pu prendre plusieurs années. Mais nous avons trouvé un donneur compatible._

 _\- Mais chaque sorcier à une magie qui lui est propre._

 _\- En effet, mais c'est un cas particulier, nous n'avons même pas eu besoin de faire de filtrage._ Le médicomage jeta un œil à Illwen qui lui fit discrètement comprendre qu'elle s'occupait de cette information. Il revint alors à son patient. _Je vais rapidement voir où en est votre niveau de magie._

Il s'approcha de Draco et d'un informulé lança un sort. Le niveau magique du blond était à son maximum, ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle. Il s'empressa de transmettre la bonne nouvelle au concerné et quitta rapidement la chambre avec le Directeur qui fit savoir qu'il allait prévenir Blaise de son réveil. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus qu'Illwen et lui, Draco prit la parole.

 _\- Blaise c'est inquiété ?_

 _\- Beaucoup. Il voulait te transmettre de sa magie. Il était furieux de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui. Il a l'air d'être un bon ami._

 _\- Il l'est._

Un silence se fit. Draco regardait ses mains posées devant lui et Illwen fixait le sol, devenu très intéressant.

 _\- Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas. Et je déteste être en dehors des informations qui me concerne._ Dit Draco d'une voix dure.

 _\- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ?_ Lui répondit Illwen, pas le moins du monde préoccupé par le ton employé par le blond.

 _\- Je ne suis pas aveugle Lucas. J'ai bien vu le petit regard que tu as partagé avec la blouse blanche._

 _\- On repasse à Lucas maintenant ?_ Continua doucement Illwen.

 _\- Ne tourne pas autour du chaudron._ Répliqua Draco, sa voix s'étant adouci. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle.

 _\- Ok.._

Illwen venait d'accepter de tout dire à Draco, mais était-il prêt à l'entendre ? Même elle n'était pas sur d'avoir correctement intégré l'information. Et si il ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec elle ? Si il la rejetait ? Si il ne voulait même plus être ami avec elle ? Un tas de questions se posaient dans sa tête, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. Si bien qu'elle en oublia complètement la présence d'un certain blond à côté d'elle et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains.

Draco voyait au fur et à mesure du temps son ami se perdre dans ses pensées et l'appela par son prénom pour la ramener. Mais son action eu aucun effet. Il posa donc sa main sur les siennes en l'appelant et l'effet fut immédiat. Illwen releva la tête.

 _\- Tu es parti un peu loin là._

 _\- Excuse moi.._ Un silence de quelques secondes prit place.. _Je ne sais pas par quoi commencé.._

 _\- Par le début ?_ Illwen eu un rire nerveuse à cette réponse.

 _\- Il y a plusieurs débuts.._ A cette réponse, elle vit Draco avec un visage d'incompréhension totale qui la fait sourire légèrement. _Commençons par l'information qui sera la plus simple à digérer je suppose.._

 _\- Illwen.._

 _\- Tes parents sont passés à l'hôpital hier soir,_ la coupa-t-il, _ils voulaient te voir et te ramener chez eux._

 _\- Génial.. Visiblement ils n'ont pas réussi._

 _\- Ton père était très en colère mais ta mère était inquiète._

Elle passa sous silence la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Lucius et l'entrevue avec Narcissa. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir les propos de son père, bien qu'elle était certaine qu'il les connaissait déjà.

 _\- Ils vont repasser ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, ils ne l'ont pas mentionner.._

 _\- Ok. Ensuite ?_

 _\- Ensuite.. Enfin. Tu es arrivé à l'hôpital et Blaise et moi on s'est proposé pour te faire don de notre magie. Il fallait faire des test pour savoir si elles étaient un minimum compatible tout ça. Mais ça n'a pas été fait. Quand le médicomage à lancer un sortilège pour reconnaître ta magie tu scintillais légèrement parce que tu n'en avais presque plus mais moi.._ Elle souffla légèrement et baissa les yeux _. Mais moi j'illuminai complètement la pièce. Et ce n'était pas normal. Ta magie est sortie de ton corps pour te protéger et elle s'est accroché à ce qu'elle avait de vivant juste à côté d'elle, donc moi. Mais j'aurai dût briller en ayant absorber ta magie, mais c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Le médicomage à fait des tests, il avait possiblement une explication mais il ne voulait rien dire avant d'être sur._

Elle s'arrêta un instant, le dire à voix haute lui faisait réaliser tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle passa sa main sur son visage et releva les yeux vers Draco qui la regardait, toujours avec de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Elle avait bien compris qu'il ne dirait rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle est complètement fini ces explications. Elle reprit en le regardant dans les yeux.

 _\- Il m'a convoqué dans son bureau et m'a dit que nos magies étaient parfaitement identiques._ Devant elle, Draco écarquilla les ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre. _Ce n'est pas normal que deux sorciers, même frères et sœurs ou jumeaux partagent la même magie à 100%. Mais il a trouvé une explication. Il a remarqué la brûlure à ton poignet et la marque noire sur le mien. C'est ça qui l'a mis sur la piste._ A l'évocation de son poignet, Draco le prit dans sa main, comme pour se protéger. _Nous sommes liés Draco, par le lien des arcanes. Le lien lie des jumeaux séparés à la naissance, qui n'ont eu aucun contact entre eux. Il entraîne une magie pure et sans faille d'après le médicomage. Nous avons un lien rare et nous sommes, toujours d'après lui, appelé à faire de grandes choses. Je suis un peu plus puissante que toi parce que c'est moi qui ai été abandonnée._

Elle s'arrêta là. Elle n'avait pas quitté le blond des yeux pendant qu'elle parlait et attendait la réaction de son vis-a-vis avec impatience. Mais elle ne vint pas. Draco brisa le contact visuel et regarda ses draps. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parle. Jusqu'à ce que Draco le fasse.

 _\- Donc en résumé, nous sommes jumeaux et magiquement lié par un lien rare qui indique un avenir important ?_

 _\- C'est ça._ Acquiesça-t-elle, un silence confortable se fit avant que Draco ne reprenne avec une petite voix.

 _\- Mes parents t'ont abandonné._

Illwen releva alors le regard vers Draco, surprise de sa réaction.

 _\- Je m'en suis remise Draco, ce n'est pas.._

 _\- J'ai toujours su que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi.._

Illwen ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder le blond, gênée.

 _\- Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'étais pas ou très peu en forme, j'avais souvent mal à la tête, cette marque au poignet, et puis.. Mes parents,_ continua-t-il d'un rire nerveux, _mes parents n'ont jamais été ne serait-ce que correct avec moi._

Illwen ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle savait que les parents de Draco n'était pas des modèles pour les démonstrations affectives. Mais il parlait visiblement d'autres choses.

Ils continuèrent de parler avec des discussions un peu plus légères durant une petite heure avant qu'Illwen ne doive rentrer à Poudlard.

Après quelques heures passées seul, Draco avait eu le temps de digérer le fait qu'il avait une sœur jumelle. Par contre, son lien magique avec la dites sœur et les pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient, il ne s'y faisait pas. Il savait que sa sœur était beaucoup plus puissante que les autres septièmes années et qu'elle faisait duo avec Potter pour le faire progresser. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement les informulés ainsi que la magie sans baguette, même sur des sorts complexes. Cette puissance magique le fascinait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Allait-il développer une telle magie lui-aussi ? Comment ? Est-ce que le lien des Arcanes aurait une quelconque conséquence sur sa vie ?

Il avait également vu ses parents, quelques minutes uniquement. A peine entré dans la chambre, son père s'était mit à raconter tout un tas de bêtises et à déverser sa haine sur Illwen qui l'aurait envoyer sur les roses quelques jours plus tôt. Sa mère par contre, était beaucoup plus posée et souriante. En partant, elle lui avait glissé à l'oreille de prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

Il en voulait terriblement à ses parents de les avoir séparés. Un lien de jumeau, c'est précieux. L'autre est une part de nous-même. La séparation a créer le lien, le jumeau séparé obtient plus rapidement sa puissance magique, il informe l'un et l'autre sur son état, le prévient en cas de danger etc.

Le professeur Dumbledore était également passé. Il avait informé Draco sur les conséquences du lien, la puissance qu'il va obtenir et le contrôle qu'il va falloir acquérir pour maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. D'après lui, Illwen avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour apprendre à contrôler sa magie comme le lien s'était créer à quelques heures de leur naissance. Draco lui, traîne un morceau du lien depuis plusieurs années, mais rien de beaucoup plus puissant qu'un sorcier de son âge avec de tels parents. En ayant retrouvé sa jumelle et en partageant son quotidien, ses pouvoirs allaient augmenter au fur et à mesure du temps. Il est même possible qu'une bonne partie arrive au même moment, d'un seul coup.

Leur lien était très rare, personne ne savait vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Illwen ne cachait pas ses pouvoirs et participait à l'entraînement de Harry, mais, était-il nécessaire de montrer au monde les pouvoirs de Draco pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le saches ? Draco irait-il du côté des Ténèbres ? Le fait qu'ils soient jumeaux devait-il être dit ?

Pour cette dernière question, il n'était pas sûr. Dumbledore avait néanmoins répondu à la question. Le lien allait considérablement les rapprochés, les pouvoirs de Draco allaient se décupler. Il avait également mentionner que la moitié de l'école les prenaient pour un couple. En effet, Draco n'était pas là et Illwen non plus, ça paraissait donc logique pour tout le monde. Alors, la réponse finale fut : « _A voir comment vous le ressentez_ ».

Draco resta quelques jours en observation. Les médicomages voulaient vérifier que les magies, bien qu'identiques, s'assemblaient correctement.

* * *

De son côté, Illwen était de retour à Poudlard. Sa magie s'étant vite régénérée, elle avait pu rapidement reprendre les cours. Sur certains horaires, elle faisait un duo avec Harry, pendant lesquels ils travaillaient des choses un peu plus complexes qu'Illwen maîtrisait parfaitement et que Harry apprenait ou perfectionnait.

Illwen avait reçu un apprentissage particulier en France. Ici, en Angleterre, elle recevrait des cours particulier avec des personnes particulières dont elle ne connaissait pas encore l'identité.

Quand Draco maîtriserait mieux, ils auraient des cours ensemble pour exploiter leur lien au maximum. Illwen offrant naturellement ses premiers cours de maîtrise et d'exploration de ses capacités.

A Poudlard, Illwen était actuellement dans la grande salle, au milieu de la table des serpentards. Elle avait une heure de libre avant son premier cours et en profitait pour manger tranquillement. Elle commençait à 9h avec défense contre les forces du mal, et à voir certains gryffondor, ils commençaient aussi à 9h.

Elle était rentré de l'hôpital deux jours plus tôt. A peine avait-elle fait un pas dans la salle commune qu'elle avait été prise d'assaut par Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini, la suivant un peu en retrait. Elle leur avait brièvement parlé de la perte de magie de Draco mais insista particulièrement sur le fait qu'il allait bien. Si Pansy c'était contenté de ses paroles, ce n'était pas le cas de Zabini qui voulu rapidement en savoir plus. Elle ne lui en dit pas plus, sachant que Draco avait insisté pour dire lui même les choses à son ami.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait semé l'équipe de serpentard et ça lui faisait du bien de ne plus être suivi en permanence. Alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement son chocolat chaud, quelqu'un se posta debout devant elle, de l'autre côté de la table. Alors qu'elle allait souffler bruyamment et envoyer balader cet inconnu, et se rappela qu'elle avait des manières et leva les yeux. Elle fut surprise de voir Hermione, gênée devant la table.

 _\- Bonjour_ , commença la gryffondor, _je peux ?_ Demanda t-elle en montrant la table de la tête.

 _\- Oui, bien-sûr,_ répondit Illwen.

Alors qu'un silence gênant commençait à s'installer alors que Hermione s'installait. La serpentard prit la parole.

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour la fois où l'on devait manger ensemble. C'était pas vraiment prévu._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprend. Comment vas Draco ?_

 _\- Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Il devrait revenir demain._

 _\- Tant mieux. Je suis rassurée de savoir qu'il va bien._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ Répondit Illwen avec étonnement.

\- V _raiment. C'est étonnant ?_

 _\- Outre le fait que c'est le plus serpentard d'entre nous, vous le détestez, non ?_

 _\- Harry et Ron le déteste, Draco le leur rend bien d'ailleurs. Ils sont comme chien et chat ? Mais je suis persuadé que Draco n'a pas un mauvais fond. J'ai déjà eu des discussions cordiales avec lui. On est un bon duo en potion._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas. Pourquoi ils se détestent ?_

 _\- Depuis la première heure de la première année, ils se sont prit en grippe et depuis c'est le bordel. Le fait que Draco soit aller à serpentard n'a certainement pas arranger les choses. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'insulter._

 _\- C'est marrant que tu dises ça. Je ne les ai jamais vu comme ça._

 _\- Ça viendra, tu le verras assez vite je pense._

 _\- Du coup, ils ont du passer 4 jours merveilleux._

 _\- Étonnamment, il n'y avait que Ron pour se réjouir de l'hospitalisation de Draco. Harry était plus préoccupé. Il me posait beaucoup de question, comme si je savais ce qu'il se passait alors que j'étais avec lui. Il est de nature assez curieux, mais je ne sais pas, c'était différent. Ça lui a occupé une bonne partie de l'esprit ces derniers jours._

 _\- Tu pourras le rassurer dans ce cas._

 _\- Je n'y manquerais pas._

Un nouveau silence s'installa avant que Hermione ne reprenne en baissant les yeux.

 _\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt._

 _\- Ne le sois pas, j'aurai pu venir moi aussi. J'allais tous les soirs voir Draco alors je filais assez vite après les cours._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais vu Draco aussi proche de quelqu'un que de toi. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter Zabini alors, je suis vraiment surprise._

 _\- Disons qu'on se comprend. C'est quelqu'un de bien quand on le connaît vraiment._

Hermione lui sourit et la discussion prit un ton plus légers durant quelques minutes. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent ensuite pour rejoindre leur cours.

Ron et Harry attendait Hermione devant la salle. Ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent, ils posèrent leur sacs sur les côtés de la salle. Aujourd'hui, le cours était pratique. Ils continuèrent le commencement sur les sortilèges informulés. Certains revoyaient les sorts simples et avaient parfois du mal à ne pas les fredonner, d'autres étaient à un niveau intermédiaires et commençaient les sorts un peu plus compliqués en attaque et en défense. Harry, lui, s'entraînait à des sorts beaucoup plus complexes avec Illwen qui était sans sa baguette.

Au bout d'une petite demie-heure de cours, la porte de la salle se rouvrit sur le directeur et Draco. La classe devint bruyante de murmures alors qu'ils avançaient vers le professeur. Après quelques brèves paroles, ils se dirigèrent vers Illwen.

 _\- Mademoiselle Lucas,_ commença Dumbledore, _je vous confie Draco, il va avoir besoin de vous._ Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et ajouta, _Harry, continue ton cours avec Ron s'il-te-plait._

Et sans un mot, il s'en alla. Illwen et Draco se retrouvèrent donc face à face et la jeune sorcière engagea la conversation.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'hôpital. Le lien se renforce et je sens que je contrôle moins ma magie. Alors le médicomage a préféré me renvoyer ici pour que tu m'aides à la canaliser._

Bizarrement, Draco n'avait pas honte de demander de l'aide à sa sœur. Tout était facile avec elle. Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent dans un coin pour s'entraîner calmement. Le professeur mit au courant de la situation, ils pouvaient déroger au programme.

Draco commença par lui parler des sensations étranges qu'il ressentait dans ses doigts. Illwen lui expliqua que c'était à cause de sa magie qui prenait en puissance, son corps s'adaptait comme il pouvait mais essayait de le prévenir de ce changement.

La jeune serpentard proposa à Draco de commencer par des choses simples.

 _\- Si tu as acquis plus de puissance, il faut que tu apprennes à le maîtriser. Tu vas commencer par m'envoyer un sort d'attaque à puissance moyenne, sans forcer._

 _\- Les autres vont le voir ? C'est louche que je fasse un duo avec toi non ? J'aurai très bien pu aller avec Blaise._

 _\- Tu peux toujours. Seulement, il va probablement se retrouver à l'infirmerie après avoir été projeté contre un mur._

Devant le silence de Draco, elle enchaîna.

 _\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas que la nouvelle condition se sache tout de suite et c'est normal, mais tu ne peux pas reprendre normalement les cours si tu n'as pas prit conscience de ta nouvelle puissance magique. Tu vas pouvoir matérialiser un bouclier avec un simple geste de la main. Ce n'est pas rien. Seul les sorciers très puissant y arrivent. Tu n'as pas eu énormément de puissance supplémentaire pour le moment, alors ce sera assez simple pour que tu puisses la maîtriser._

 _\- Combien de temps ?_

 _\- Il ne faut surtout pas que tu sois impatient Draco. Mais tu devrais maîtriser ça d'ici la fin du cours, soit une heure et demie environ._

Draco la regardait, dubitatif.

 _\- Tu sais, la plupart de l'école sait que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec toi à l'hôpital. Certains pensent même que nous sommes en couple._ Draco sembla dépité à la mention de cette information, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. _Sans aller dans ces extrêmes, on était déjà très proche il y a quelques jours. Et puis, on s'en fou de ce que les gens pensent non ?_ Termina t-elle en souriant.

Draco lui souri en retour et hocha la tête. Il se recula pour se mettre à bonne distance et se mit en position. Quand Illwen lui fit un signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête, il lança Diffindo. Le sort arriva rapidement sur Illwen qui matérialisa un bouclier devant elle, d'un simple geste de la main. En se répercutant sur le bouclier, le sort le fit vibrer. Draco en restant interdit.

 _\- Ok. Ça, c'était ma quasi pleine puissance avant._

 _\- C'est désormais ce que tu obtiens sans effort. Refais en mettant toute ta puissance._

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_

Illwen ria et Draco, vexé, baissa la tête.

 _\- Arrêtes de rire, je ne veux pas te faire de mal._

 _\- Je suis désolé. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, ça va aller_ , le rassura Illwen.

Les deux étudiants se replacèrent et Draco lança le même sort à pleine puissance. Il fut assez étonné de ne pas avoir senti de différence entre son premier et deuxième essai. Le sortilège arriva sur Illwen qui matérialisa rapidement son bouclier, qui vibra encore plus que précédemment.

 _\- Parfait ! C'était ta pleine puissance. Environ une dizaine de fois supérieure à l'ancienne._

 _\- C'est impressionnant. Tu peux me l'envoyer ?_

 _\- Ok, sois réactif sinon tu vas le regretter._

Ils se remirent en position. D'un informulé et toujours sans baguette, elle lança le même sort à pleine puissance. Draco matérialisa rapidement son bouclier qui résista au sort. Quand il eut disparu, il y avait un silence de plomb dans la salle de classe.

Illwen se tourna vers la classe, ne sachant pas comment réagir. C'est le professeur qui prit la parole.

 _\- Eh bien, après avoir vu ça, je doute que quiconque vous cherches des noises mademoiselle Lucas._

Il demanda ensuite à la classe de se remettre au travail et chacun le fit en murmurant et en lançant des regards au duo. Illwen et Draco se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

 _\- C'est incroyable d'avoir une telle puissance sans parler et sans baguette._

 _\- Tu y arriveras aussi avec de l'entraînement une fois que tu auras atteint ta pleine puissance._

Draco allait parler, mais Illwen le coupa.

 _\- Tu n'es pas le moins puissant des deux Dray. J'ai ce niveau parce que parce que je m'entraîne depuis plusieurs années et que je suis celle qui a été privée de sa famille biologique et de son jumeau. Ta magie a en quelque sorte été bridée par le fait que nous soyons séparé. Maintenant que ce côté est réglé, tu vas acquérir en puissance._

Après un silence, Draco reprit.

 _\- Tu sais, en quelque sorte, je suis content que ce soit moi qui est dû rester. Tu as changer de pays, tu as grandi dans une famille ouverte, où tu as pu ne pas te cacher. Je sais que, si par hasard, ils t'avaient gardé, j'aurais tout fait pour te protéger. Je n'ai une sœur que depuis quelques jours mais, tu es probablement la seule famille sur qui je peux compter._

Le blond baissa les yeux, gêné et peu habitué à être aussi sincère. Illwen avait senti les larmes monter mais avait réussit à les retenir.

 _\- Tu te trompes. Ta mère fait beaucoup pour te protéger._

Elle regarda autour d'elle, avant de perdre la main de son frère et de l'entraîner dans le fond de la classe. Elle s'assit par terre et Draco fit de même. Elle matérialisa une bulle autour d'eux qui semblait transparente.

 _\- Nous on les voit, mais de leur côté, elle est complètement opaque._

 _\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?_

 _\- J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose. Je pense que tu es capable de le faire. Je veux que tu te rendes compte de tes capacités._

Draco l'écoutait attentivement, elle reprit donc.

 _\- Je veux que tu matérialises dans tes mains une boule d'énergie._

 _\- Mais.._

 _\- Ferme tes yeux._

 _\- Je ne.._

 _\- Ferme tes yeux. Maintenant joins tes mains et pense à ta magie, à l'énergie qu'elle te procure et que tu libères, la force que tu mets dans chacun de tes mouvements, la magie qui habite chacun de tes sorts. Concentre la dans tes mains et libéré la._

Le blond essaya de faire ce que sa sœur lui disait de manière instinctive, sans trop y réfléchir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il senti une chaleur au centre de de ses mains alors il essaya de la libérer. Une étrange sensation lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Une sphère blanche lumineuse sortait de la paume de ses mains.

 _\- Great ! Maintenant tu vas te concentrer sur la sphère. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle disparaisse._

* * *

 ** _A bientôt !_**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **POWERFUL TWINS**

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Le reste de la journée était passé sans encombre. Les cours avaient été théoriques, personne n'était venu les confronter.

Blaise avait, le soir venu, réclamer des explications. Alors Illwen avait fait en sorte que la conversation soit privé et Draco lui avait tout expliqué. Il avait confiance en lui alors la jeune femme faisait de même.

En levant les yeux vers la salle, elle rencontra le regard d'Hermione qui lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Elle regarda aux côtés de la jeune femme et vit Harry à sa gauche. Face à eux, Ronald Weasley. Dire qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir était un euphémisme. Elle se rappelait assez bien de la fois où il lui avait lancé un sort. Elle fixa le rouquin avant de rediriger son regard vers Hermione en lui faisant un sourire désolé.

La jeune sorcière baissa les yeux et se retourna vers Harry et lui parla. Si le brun eu l'air de comprendre et d'acquiescer, le roux en face avait l'air hors de lui. Il parlait avec énervement à Hermione, elle lui répondait et il s'énervait encore plus. Alors Harry intervenait, et cela pendant plusieurs minutes. Plus le temps passait, plus les regards de la grande salle se dirigeaient vers le trio, et en particulier vers Ron. Le jeune sorcier était maintenant debout, les mains appuyer sur la table, le visage rouge, hurlant sur ses deux amis. Même Blaise et Draco avaient stoppé leur conversation pour en savoir plus sur ce qui mettait tant en colère le plus jeune des frères Weasley.

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ami-ami avec eux ! Je vous l'interdis !_ Hurlait Ron.

 _\- Tu ne nous interdit rien du tout ! Mais enfin pour qui tu te prends ?!_ Lui répondit Hermione.

 _\- Je me prends pour celui qui vous protège de cette bande de serpents !_

 _\- Ça_ _suffit Ron ! Tu ne peux pas contrôler à qui on parle !_

 _\- Mais enfin Harry ! Ce sont des serpentards !_

 _\- Il est vraiment temps que tu actualises ta version des choses Ron. Tous les serpentards ne sont pas méchants, comme tous les gryffondors ne sont pas gentils. Tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc._

La jeune femme se leva et amorça un mouvement vers la table des serpentards.

 _\- Je t'interdis d'y aller !_

 _\- Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout Ron !_

 _\- Bien-sûr que si !_

 _\- Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas ta propriété !_

 _\- Tu.._

 _\- Ron la ferme ! Tu es insupportable ! Ils paraissent beaucoup plus sympa que toi en cet instant !_

Sur ces paroles, Harry rejoignit Hermione et ils partirent ensemble en direction de la table des verts et argents. Arrivés face à Illwen, Draco et Blaise, ils s'arrêtèrent.

 _\- On peut ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir._ Leur répondit Blaise en regardant Ron quitter la salle.

 _\- Merci. Malefoy, Zabini,_ les salua Harry.

 _\- Potter, Granger,_ leur répondirent les deux serpentards.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il était dans cet état parce que tu me faisais signe ?_ Demanda Illwen à Hermione.

 _\- Il n'était pas spécialement emballé. Et j'avais complètement oublié qu'il t'avait attaqué,_ avoua Hermione en baissant les yeux _. Mais c'est quand j'ai dit que je venais qu'il a mal réagit._

 _Laisse tomber, c'est un idiot. Je ne veux pas de lui autour de nous quand il est comme ça. On est désolé si on a interrompu une conversation,_ continua Harry en regardant Draco et Blaise.

 _\- On avait fini,_ lui répondit Draco.

Harry hocha la tête et reprit la parole en s'adressant à Draco.

 _\- Comment tu vas ?_

 _\- Beaucoup mieux, merci,_ lui répondit le blond, étonné que le sorcier lui adresse directement la parole.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et un petit silence s'installa. C'est Blaise qui le brisa.

 _\- Bon, nos lions préférés. Vous êtes bien installé à notre table ?_

 _\- Pas trop mal oui. Hermione à l'air dans son élément._

A ces paroles du brun, les trois sorciers tournèrent la tête vers Illwen et Hermione, en pleine discussion et absolument pas dérangées par eux.

 _\- Granger et Lucas. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Elles se parlent depuis le premier jour. Elles se fichent des maisons, elles voient les gens._

 _\- On devrait en faire autant._

 _\- Serais-tu en train de proposer une trêve Potter ?_

 _\- Visiblement, nos meilleures amies s'entendent bien. Je ne pense pas que se soit utile d'entretenir une espèce de guéguerre ridicule en faisant semblant de se détester._

 _\- Semblant ?_ Tiqua Blaise.

 _\- Semblant. On était des gamins quand tout a commencé. On s'est laissé porter par la vague de haine entre nos maisons. Je ne connais pas le quart de votre maison. On, ou plutôt, je n'avais pas mon propre avis. Ron a bien participer à notre haine mutuelle. Je ne connaissais du monde sorcier et il n'a fait que me dire à quel point les serpentards étaient méchants, odieux et cruels. J'entends beaucoup parlé de Illwen avec Hermione. C'est clairement une fille bien, je m'en suis rendu compte puisqu'elle m'aide en défense. Elle ne serai pas aussi proche de toi si tu ét-_

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas proche._

 _\- Bien-sûr que si. Elle passait le restant de ces journées avec toi à l'hôpital, elle prenait tes cours, tu n'as pas eu de problème à lui demander de l'aide alors que ça t'aurait écorcher de demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Je pense vraiment qu'une amitié très forte peut se créer en quelques jours, voir quelques heures. Vous êtes tout les deux puissants, vous avez un certain confort de vie, vous êtes très charismatique._

 _\- Arrêtes, tu ne-_

 _\- Je sais très bien de quoi je parle. Moi, on me respecte parce que je suis le sauveur, vous, on se pousse, on vous regarde parce que vous en imposez beaucoup, vous êtes fier de vous, vous ne baissez jamais les yeux. Illwen est certes plus abordable que toi Draco mais, si elle est devenue si importante pour toi que toi tu l'es pour elle, alors tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais._

Un léger silence s'installa ensuite. Même Illwen et Hermione avait arrêté de discuter pendant la tirade de Harry. Draco lui, n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Harry l'avait appelé par son prénom et avait reconnu qu'il ne devait pas être si méchant que ça. Alors, parce qu'il n'aurait pas que ça à faire de son année et qu'il était fatigué de se battre tout le temps, il décida d'accepter.

 _\- Merci pour ce franc parlé je suppose, Harry. Tu as raison, Illwen compte énormément. Autant, voir plus, que Hermione pour toi. Je suis fatigué de me battre tout le temps. Alors, essayons de nous supporter._

Sur ces paroles, Draco tendit sa main vers Harry. Cette fois-ci, il la serra sans aucune hésitation. Le contact de leur main électrisa Draco, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au près de sa sœur. Quand il vit sur son visage un air qui disait « _pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_ », il sut qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Cette poignée de main n'échappa pas au directeur et à certains professeurs qui souriaient, satisfait de la situation, ni au plus jeune des frères Weasley qui entre temps était revenu dans la grande salle. Il était hors de lui. Au lieu de prendre sa baguette comme tous les étudiants pensaient qu'il ferai, il rebroussa chemin en marmonnant.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence pour le groupe assit à la table des serpentards. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans les voix. Rien de tout ça.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, le dortoir des gryffondors fut plus animé. Ron hurlait sur Harry qu'il l'avait trahi, qu'il se rangeait avec l'ennemi.

 _\- Ils se sont toujours moqué de ma famille !_ Hurlait Ron en frappant du poing dans les armoires du dortoirs.

 _\- Draco n'a fait que-_

 _\- Oh, c'est Draco maintenant,_ coupa Ron d'un air moqueur.

 _\- Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Tu pourras toujours te battre avec lui si ça te chantes, mais moi c'est fini. On ne sera peut-être jamais ami, mais on se comporte en adulte._

 _\- Bien-sûr que oui. Tu veux te le faire c'est ça ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_ Répondit Harry surpris.

 _\- On sait tous que Draco est une tantouze. Tu pourrais choisir une vraie fille plutôt que cette pédale efféminée._

Harry était réellement choqué de propos insultants et virulents de celui qu'il pensait son ami. Il c'était toujours que garçon ou fille, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, l'important étant d'être bien. Il avouait que Draco avait un certain charme, mais ils venaient à peine de faire une trêve alors ce genre de chose attendrait. Il n'avait jamais entendu Ron parler ainsi. Une chose était sûr, il ne tenait pas ça de sa famille, qui était très ouverte. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre pour lui dire de se taire qu'il reparti.

 _\- Et Hermione avec l'autre là. Visiblement la puissance magique n'enlève pas les tares. Une gouinasse. Une gouinasse qui veut se taper Hermione._

 _\- Tu dis n'importe qu-_

 _\- Non ! J'ai vu comment elle la regarde. Et Hermione continue de de la voir et rougit bêtement quand elle la regarde. Vous allez vous joindre à des connards, des futurs mages noirs !_

 _\- Illwen m'apprend pleins de choses ! Si tu étais un peu moins idiot tu te rendrais compte que se sont des des gens bien !_

 _\- Malefoy est un salaud !_

 _\- Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Il est certainement plus agréable que toi en ce moment !_

Harry se retourna en soufflant et lança un sort d'insonorisation. Il ne le supportait plus.

* * *

Les jours passèrent plus ou moins rapidement après ça. Ron ne traînait plus avec eux mais n'était plus trop apprécié à cause de son comportement.

Draco, Illwen, Hermione et Harry passaient plus de temps ensemble, surtout les repas. On ne leur posait pas de question.

Les pouvoirs de Draco augmentaient de jours en jours. Illwen craignait que le reste arrive d'un seul coup. Elle n'avait rien dit à Draco, mais recevoir une partie de ces pouvoirs en même temps n'était pas franchement une partie de plaisir. Contrairement à ce que Draco et le corps médical semblait croire, elle n'avait pas reçu ses pouvoirs au fil des ans. En fait, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ces douze ans. Pendant les vacances de Noël, elle avait reçu la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Elle était chez elle, dans le salon, quand tout a semblé s'oppresser autour d'elle. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, ils l'avaient retrouvé innocente en plein milieu du salon. Elle se rappelait de toutes ses minutes de souffrance, en y réfléchissant, elle préférait mourir que de revivre ça une deuxième fois. Elle se décida à en parler à Draco. Elle revoyait tous les signes de cet événement se reproduire chez Draco. Et si cela arrivait en publique, elle ne pourrait rien cacher. La magie présente dans la pièce l'empêcherait de matérialiser un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour cacher le phénomène.

Draco se trouvait dans un coin de la salle commune en compagnie de Blaise. Illwen les rejoignit et prit Draco à part. Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé et elle lança discrètement un sort pour que leur conversation soit privée. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Blaise rejoindre Théodore et Pansy. Elle ne s'inquiéta donc pas de le laisser seul.

 _\- Quelle conversation mérite un sort de silence_ ?

 _\- Celle qui parle de l'augmentation de tes pouvoirs._

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Illwen soupira et se positionna de sorte à se trouver face à Draco, son épaule gauche appuyer contre le canapé et sa jambe gauche sous elle. Draco se mit dans la même position.

 _\- Non, tout va bien. En fait, je voulais te parler de l'accumulation de tes pouvoirs._

 _\- Ils augmentent tout les jours. C'est bon signe non ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr. Mais je crains que tu reçoives une grande partie de tes pouvoirs d'un seul coup._

 _\- C'est un problème ?_

 _\- C'est plus ou moins obligatoire. Mais plus tu reçois d'un seul coup, plus c'est douloureux._

 _\- Oh,_ dit Draco.

 _\- Je me suis évanouie quand c'est arrivé. Pour être honnête, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça._

Draco était maintenant incertain.

 _\- Je ne veux pas te faire peur Dray, juste, te prévenir._

Elle entreprit alors de lui raconter les circonstances de sa réception de magie, les conditions si cela se passe en public, le fait qu'elle ne pourra rien cacher ni dissimuler.

 _\- Tout le monde saura que nous sommes jumeau et que tu reçois tes pouvoirs. Beaucoup se posent déjà des questions sur ta puissance qui augmente._

Draco état livide. Il allait souffrir, encore, beaucoup. Illwen entendit sa détresse et le prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Je serai avec toi Draco, je ne te lâcherai pas. La magie va entrer en toi. La clé c'est d'être pleinement détendu, que tu te laisses complètement aller, que tu t'abandonnes à elle._

Le blond n'avait pas franchement l'air emballé par l'idée.

 _\- C'est ta magie Draco, elle ne te fera aucun mal._

Alors qu'il allait la couper, Illwen reprit.

 _\- Ce n'est pas volontaire. L'absorption par ton corps est douloureuse mais la magie en elle-même ne te fera rien. Ça arrive généralement dans des lieux publics mais par forcément. J'étais chez moi quand s'est arrivé. Mais dans ton cas, tes pouvoirs ont été retenu trop longtemps alors il est fort probable que ça ne prévienne pas avant d'arriver._

 _\- Quel lieu ?_

 _\- En classe, dans la salle commune, dans la Grande Salle._

 _\- Fait chier._

 _\- Il faut que tu essais d'anticiper. Quand sa arrivera, il faudra que tu te relâches et te détendes. Mais anticiper ne veut pas dire devenir une boule de nerfs et de stress. Ça ne fera que empirer la chose._

 _\- Tu seras avec moi ?_ Questionna Draco après un silence.

 _\- Je ne te lâcherai pas._

Un léger silence s'installa. Draco semblait prendre la pleine mesure de la situation. Et Illwen n'était pas sûr qu'il soit prêt.

 _\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._

 _\- C'est important que tu saches à quoi t'attendre. Peu de sorcier peuvent témoigner de cette épreuve. Pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas survécu à leur pouvoirs, mais parce qu'ils sont morts depuis plusieurs centaines d'anné ès ça, il faudra veiller l'un sur l'autre. Ici, les élèves savent qu'il y a quelque chose de différent avec moi mais ils ne savent pas quoi. Quand ils sauront pour toi, ils feront le lien en quelques secondes. Enfin, certains feront le lien, le réseau de ragot de l'école fera le reste._

Draco eut un léger rire qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle le voyait réfléchir aux conséquences de tout ça.

 _\- Tu penses qu'ils pourraient se retourner contre nous ?_ Questionna-t-il la mine inquiète.

 _\- Pas en totalité non mais une petite partie serait virulente et une autre plus grande pourrait se charger d'essayer de nous faire la vie dure à l'école. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi en France._

 _\- Mais comment ils y sont arrivés en sachant et en connaissant ta puissance ?_

 _\- Parce que j'étais seule, perdue et triste. C'est facile d'anéantir une personne quand on est cent dessus._

Draco, qui n'avait jamais eu de gestes tendres pour personne, la prit dans ces bras. La tête de la jeune femme se posa sur son épaule alors que les bras de Draco se refermait dans son dos. Une larme s'échappa discrètement son œil et termina sa course absorbé dans le pull de son frère.

 _\- Tu n'es plus seule. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal._

 _\- Je commençais à contrôler mes pouvoirs, je me suis endurcie. J'ai terminé première de ma promotion et je suis venue ici. Toi, c'est différent. Tu inspires la crainte, tu te protèges derrière un masque qui tient depuis des années et que tes pouvoirs vont maintenir et probablement renforcé._

Elle parlait en gardant sa tête sur son épaule. Draco avait lui, posé son menton sur sa tête.

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir éternellement garder ce masque._

 _\- Tu envisages de te comporter avec les autres comme avec moi ?_

 _\- Non. Avec toi c'est encore différent. Tu es ma sœur. On a été séparé pendant seize ans. C'est juste.. J'en ai marre d'être le fils Malefoy, sans aucune émotion, sans laisser aller. Je veux vivre ma vie comme tout le monde, mais je ne peux pas parce que mon père exige de moi que je sois comme lui._

 _\- Et tu ne veux pas d'une confrontation._

 _\- Je suis persuadé que mon père en sait beaucoup plus qu'il n'en dit. Je ne veux pas me retrouver déshérité ou attaché au bout d'une chaîne dans la cave du manoir parce que je lui aurait dit que je ne suis plus son esclave._

Illwen se redressa, un air sérieux parcourant ses traits et dit face à son frère.

 _\- Je ne laisserai pas Lucius Malefoy enfermer mon frère dans une cave._

Draco eut un léger rire.

 _\- Écoutes, tu peux déjà essayer de tomber le masque au près de Blaise. C'est ton ami, il serait content que tu sois toi-même._

Draco eut l'air mé sœur décida de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

 _\- Draco, Blaise a été infernal avec le directeur et les professeurs quand tu étais à l'hôpital. Il voulait absolument aller te voir, quand je rentrais il me sautait dessus et exigeait de tout savoir. Il passait un savon à chaque personne qui avançait une hypothèse tordues pour justifier ton absence. Tu ne peux pas douter de lui. Il est terriblement loyal envers toi, et franc, et juste. Il n'hésite jamais à te remettre les idées en place. Il n'a pas peur de toi. En fait, il sait que tu te caches derrière une façade._

 _\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne me dit rien ?_

 _\- Parce que c'est un véritable ami. Il estime que tu te protèges comme ça. Il pense que tu as une bonne raison. Il espère juste que tu lui fait assez confiance pour le mettre dans la confidence quand tu seras prêts._

Le serpentard baissa la tête. Il était vrai que Blaise avait toujours été un soutien sans faille pour lui.

 _\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?_

 _\- J'ai pas mal discuté avec lui quand tu étais à St Mangouste. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Tu devrais lui faire confiance._

 _\- J'ai confiance en lui. C'est juste.. Mon véritable moi n'est pas froid, hautain et exécrable. Il aime les hommes et a une peur bleue de son père._

Un court silence se fit, durant lequel Illwen assimila ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Elle reprit doucement.

 _\- Tu devrais lui dire tout ça. Il se fiche complètement de tes préférences. Il se battra avec toi contre ton père. Il n'est pas au courant de notre condition et du lien mais, je pense que tu dois le lui dire. Il ne dira rien à personne et de toute façon, il n'aura pas à garder le secret longtemps._

 _\- C'est beaucoup, ce que tu me demandes,_ avoua Draco en soufflant.

 _\- Je sais,_ lui répondit Illwen _, mais tu dois le faire. Tu ne peux pas lui mentir plus longtemps en sachant qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi._

Draco hocha la tête, conscient de ce que lui disait sa sœur.

 _\- Tu voudras bien être là quand je lui parlerai du lien, des pouvoirs, tout ça ? Tu es plus calée sur le sujet._

 _\- Je serai là. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire quand tu veux lui en parler._

 _\- J'aimerai rapidement passé la partie du masque et du véritable moi._

Illwen ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que cette partie de lui le dérangeait à ce point.

 _\- Tu n'auras qu'à prévoir deux bonnes heures et commencer pour ça. Blaise n'est pas intrusif, si il voit que ça te gêne il ne te posera pas de question. Tu auras juste à me prévenir que vous avez terminé et je viendrai en soutien par la suite._

 _\- Et comment je fais ça ?_

 _\- Comme ça._

La seconde suivante, une douce chaleur envahissait le poignet de Draco à l'endroit exact de la marque noire en cercle. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace ou de marque qui brûlait et faisait effroyablement mal. Juste cette agréable sensation de chaleur. Il se focalisa à nouveau sur sa sœur avec un air mi-fasciné mi-sérieux.

Bien entendu, il faut que tu me donnes le lieu du rendez-vous, sinon je peux vous chercher longtemps, _termina-t-elle en souriant._

Draco éclata simplement de rire. Illwen le suivit rapidement et bientôt, ils ne purent plus s'arrêter. Pendant bien cinq minutes, ils rirent. L'accumulation de tension devant ces derniers jours se ressentait et libérer la pression leur fit du bien. Une fois leur sérieux quelque peut retrouvé, il reprit la parole.

 _\- Et comment on fait ça Lucas ?_

 _\- Je ne suis sûr que tu mérites de le savoir Malefoy._

Ils se mordirent les lèvres et respirèrent un grand coup pour ne pas repartir à rire.

 _\- Il te suffit de penser à moi et au fait que tu veux me voir. Tes émotions jouent aussi un rôle. Là, je vais bien, je suis sereine, alors la chaleur est douce. Si tu es triste, désemparé ou inquiet, se sera froid, si tu es en colère, se sera très chaud. Si ça ne va vraiment pas, se sera très froid._

 _\- Mais on est aussi sous le coup de nos émotions quand on fait nos malaises et que le cercle et la brûlure apparaissent non ?_

 _\- Oui, mais c'est une situation de détresse et de stress. Et tu ne penses pas forcément à moi quand ça arrive, du coup la réaction est différente._

 _\- Ok. il n'y a rien de plus à faire ?_

 _\- Rien du tout. Juste, sois détendu et relaxé pour cette fois._

Draco s'essaya volontairement à l'exercice. Il fut surprit par la facilité de celui-ci. Il réussit du troisième coup. Il était fier de lui. Il fut félicité puis applaudit par sa sœur. Elle brisa leur bulle de silence et l'atmosphère joyeuse et légère de la salle commune les atteignit.

Blaise était en pleine conversation avec Théodore et des serpentards des années précédentes. Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil au duo. Illwen chercha plutôt à savoir où était parti Pansy Parkinson. En regardant plus attentivement, elle vit l'étudiante au fond, dans un coin, les yeux rivés sur elle. Pansy les surveillait, ou plutôt, la surveillait elle. Elle s'en amusa et en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco qui rêvassait, elle décida de questionner un peu son frère.

 _\- Dray ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Et Pansy dans tout ça ?_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Elle me regarde avec un air de tueuse._

Il tourna sa tête dans la direction que lui indiquait le plus discrètement possible sa sœur. Il vit en effet Pansy qui fusillait littéralement Illwen des yeux, mais qui adoucit presque immédiatement son regard quand il se posa sur Draco. Il lui fit un regard d'avertissement pour la forme. Après tout, elle pouvait facilement s'en prendre à sa sœur, même en sachant qu'elle était proche de lui. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Illwen.

 _\- Je ne sais même pas si je peux la considérer comme une amie. Elle est toujours entrain de me coller, toujours à me parler, et ses interventions ne sont jamais très intelligente. Elle m'énerve très vite. Je pense qu'elle croit que mes parents m'ont promis à elle quand nous étions enfant._

 _\- C'est le cas ?_

 _\- Non. Je suis promis à quelqu'un d'autre._

 _\- Quand tout sera terminé, tu ne seras la promesse de personne._

Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais le fait que sa sœur pensait à tout ça le rassurait. Au moins, si le mariage avait réellement lieu, il ne serait pas seul. Illwen, elle, était effarée par le fait que les mariages arrangés soient encore d'actualité et surtout que l'on puisse faire ça à ses propres enfants. Sous couvert de religion, de transmission, d'héritage, d'arrangement entre les familles. Le but n'est pas l'amour. Le but est juste d'avoir un héritier pour les parents du jeune homme et d'avoir un mari riche et influant pour ceux de la jeune femme. La nouvelle génération commence tout juste à ne plus vraiment vouloir les accepter mais à plutôt vouloir des mariages d'amour. Le plus souvent, ce n'est bien-sûr pas autoriser, surtout dans l'aristocratie sorcière et les familles de sang-pur. Les familles de sang-mêlé ou avec des nés-moldus sont moins conservatrices et se préoccupent peu de leur sang.

Dans le cas de la jeune femme, venant elle aussi d'une riche famille de sorcier française, ces parents ne l'avaient jamais forcée à quoi que se soit, ni promis à personne. Ils lui avaient toujours dit qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle voudrait de sa vie, concernant son métier ou sa vie personnelle. Elle savait que ça se faisait beaucoup dans le monde sorcier, rien qu'en regardant les collègues de ses parents. Plusieurs hommes avaient déjà proposés une rencontre en vue de futurs fiançailles. Ces parents disaient systématiquement non. Ils passaient vraiment pour des aliens dans leur monde. Ils disaient que le bonheur de leur fille primait sur un potentiel mari ou enfant.

Au final, elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle préférait sûrement les filles aux garçons, qu'elle voulait juste être elle et ne pas se sentir bizarre en leur présentant une fille. Sans grande surprise, ils avaient été très compréhensif et ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais présenté qui que se soit à ses parents. Elle avait eu des flirts, des relations qu'elle estimait sérieuse mais rien n'a jamais vraiment duré. Ces amis, ou même les personnes de sa classe la fuyait pour ses problèmes de malaise et de magie puissante. Personne ne voulait s'affilier à quelqu'un de puissant en apparence mais qui faisait régulièrement des malaises sans raison. C'était une faiblesse. Maintenant qu'elle savait d'où venait ses pertes de connaissances, elle se disait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle oublie ses relations avec ses sorciers et sorcières. Ces gens qui te lâchent parce que tu as potentiellement un soucis de santé, ce ne sont pas des amis. Même ceux qui restaient pour sa puissance on finit par simplement la laisser. Elle ne gardait aucun bon souvenir de ces années d'études dans l'école française.

 _\- Tu es toujours avec moi ?_

Draco venait de la faire sursauter en le sortant de ces pensées. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte d'être partie aussi loin. Son frère la regardait un peu inquiet mais il souriait en même temps, ravie de l'avoir pris sur le fait.

 _\- Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées._

 _\- J'ai vu oui. Tu veux en parler ?_

L'attention la toucha, mais elle ne désirait pas dire à son frère qu'elle c'était enfin fait de vrais amis.

 _\- Désolé. Rien d'important. Je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée._

 _\- Ok, bonne nuit._

 _\- Bonne nuit Draco._

Elle se leva en lui souriant et monta dans son dortoir. La nuit fut agitée.


	11. Chapitre 10

**POWERFUL TWINS**

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Une semaine se passa tranquillement entre les murs de Poudlard. Draco et Illwen attiraient toujours les regards et les commérages mais tout était relativement calme autour d'eux. Ron se tenait éloigné, Harry et Hermione continuaient de passer du temps avec les serpentards. Draco continuait de recevoir progressivement ses pouvoirs et de s'entraîner avec sa sœur. Harry profitait aussi des précieux conseils de la jeune française, particulièrement pendant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Draco avait des cours particuliers avec sa jumelle le mercredi après-midi et les week-ends. Avec sa magie puissante, il pouvait expérimenter de plus en plus de chose, tout en étant sécurisé par sa sœur. D'après elle, il avait de bon réflexes et était rapide. Il évitait et renvoyait une attaque à une très bonne vitesse. Le mercredi suivant, alors qu'ils revenaient des dortoirs après s'être changé pour leur entraînement, les jumeaux furent stoppés par la professeure McGonagall qui arrivait devant eux

 _\- Illwen Lucas._

 _\- Oui ?_ Répondit la jeune femme en s'arrêtant face à sa professeure.

 _\- Où allez-vous ?_

 _\- Dans le parc. Draco et moi avons trouvé un endroit tranquille dans lequel je peux l'aider avec ses pouvoirs._

 _\- Êtes-vous sûr que ça ne risque rien ?_ Questionna-t-elle, visiblement suspicieuse.

 _\- Absolument professeure. Je fais le nécessaire._

Elle fit rapidement comprendre à sa professeure de métamorphose qu'elle les isolait du reste du château via un sort. Elle savait que sa professeure était au courant de sa condition, comme Rogue ou Lupin. Elle voulait juste savoir si tout allait bien pour eux et Illwen trouvait ça touchant.

 _\- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez devoir reporter. Le Directeur veut vous voir._

 _\- Moi ?_

 _\- Oui mademoiselle Lucas. Et je vous conseillerai de ne pas traîner, le professeur Dumbledore a beaucoup à faire. Pendant ce temps, j'aimerai parler à monsieur Malefoy._

Draco hocha la tête et suivi sa professeure. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à leur endroit habituel et chacun prit un couloir différent.

Draco marchait légèrement en retrait de sa professeure. Il avait cours avec elle depuis cinq ans mais ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé en dehors des cours. Elle n'était pas directrice de sa maison mais cette femme l'impressionnait. Elle était le bras droit du Directeur, celle qui prenait les commandes quand il s'absentait, elle était responsable de la maison gryffondor et était excellente en métamorphose. Le blond trouvait qu'elle était un très bon professeur. Elle arrivait à synthétiser les parties théoriques tout en gardant les choses importantes, elle était très pédagogue. Elle laissait faire sa classe mais n'hésitait pas à reprendre quand ça allait trop loin. Elle fonctionnait à la confiance et était juste et ferme. Une fois sa confiance abîmée, il était difficile de se racheter, autre que pour un exemplaire.

Arrivé devant sa salle de classe, elle ouvrit la porte, fit entrer Draco et la referma. Elle alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et Draco prit place en face d'elle. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser de question, sa professeure ayant déjà commencé à parler.

 _\- Bon, Monsieur Malefoy. Je voulais vous parlez en privé de votre condition._

Minerva McGonagall avait les bras sur son bureau avec les mains jointes posées sur le bureau et était légèrement penchée en avant. Draco, à l'inverse, était droit et adossé au dossier de sa chaise avec les jambes croisées, les mains jointes posées sur ses genoux.

 _\- Vous n'avez pas eu toutes les informations avec le Directeur ?_

 _\- Si, j'ai eu les informations. Mais je pense que nous ne savons pas tout. Le professeur Dumbledore oublie manifestement certains détails._

 _\- Et vous comptez sur moi pour compléter vos informations ?_

 _\- En effet._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas directrice de notre maison. Si le Directeur estime que vous en savez assez pour votre rôle de professeur, c'est que c'est le cas._

Draco avait repris son air hautain et suffisant. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la curiosité vis-à-vis de lui. Il respectait la femme face à lui mais il était méfiant. Minerva, quant à elle, n'appréciait pas vraiment l'attitude hautaine de son élève.

 _\- Je ne suis pas que professeur de métamorphose, Monsieur Malefoy. Je suis directrice-adjointe. Et je tiens à chaque élève présent entre ces murs, qu'ils soient de ma maison ou non. J'ai énormément de respect pour vous, Draco. Je suis persuadée que vous n'êtes pas comme votre père et que vous vous cachez derrière votre attitude. Illwen Lucas est une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Elle sera une grande sorcière. Mais c'est aussi votre jumelle. Vous avez fait un malaise sous l'afflux d'émotion négatives, elle vous a veillé et vous vous êtes découvert une sœur. Tenue éloignée de vous pendant toutes ces années. Vous découvrez des choses sur vos pouvoirs, sur vous. Vous vous rapprochez de Harry et Hermione. Ron Weasley est également devenu extrêmement désagréable. Ce sont des élèves de ma maison. Et il est de mon devoir de veiller sur eux. Comme cette histoire est liée à vous, j'ai aussi un œil sur vous._

Draco se retenu de souffler. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort.

 _\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?_

 _\- Je sais que vous êtes lié à votre sœur par le lien des Arcanes. Qu'en savez-vous ?_

 _\- J'ai eu un topo sur le sujet avec Illwen. Les pouvoirs qui grandissent, la localisation, le cercle qui apparaît pour nous prévenir de l'état de l'autre._

 _\- Votre sœur a une maîtrise totale de ces pouvoirs. Elle est impressionnante._

 _\- Je sais. Elle m'aide beaucoup._

 _\- J'ai entendu le Directeur parler d'un apport important de magie en une fois ?_

 _\- Oui.. On ne sait pas vraiment quand ça va arriver. Illwen sera là pour gérer, si c'est ce qui_ _vous inquiète._

 _\- Je suis certaine que mademoiselle Lucas assurera parfaitement la sécurité de chacun. Quand est-il de vos parents ?_

 _\- Ils le savent depuis que j'ai été à l'hôpital. Pour le fait que j'ai retrouvé ma sœur jumelle du moins. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils sachent pour notre lien et nos pouvoirs. Je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis._

 _\- Et les siens ? Ils sont au courant ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Elle n'en parle pas vraiment._

 _\- Elle n'est pas proche de ses parents ?_

 _\- Il me semble que si. Mais elle en parle très peu._

La discussion continua encore quelques minutes sur l'ambiance générale du château vis-à-vis d'eux et le fait qu'ils pouvaient être la cible d'attaques plus ou moins directes, le déroulement des cours etc. il fut ensuite libéré et parti en direction du lieu d'entraînement. Il signala qu'il était libre avec ce qu'elle lui avait récemment appris.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes en commençant à s'entraîner à faire des choses simples qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement. Une heure passa. Puis deux. Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de sa sœur. Tout à coup, son poignet lui fit affreusement mal. Quelque chose clochait avec Illwen et il devait savoir quoi. Il pouvait deviner la colère de la serpentard à travers le lien. Il se rendit en premier dans la salle commune mais il n'y trouva aucune trace de sa sœur. Il questionna les élèves présents qui lui dire n'avoir pas vu la jeune femme ni n'avoir aucune idée d'où la trouver. Avec une colère pareilles, elle ne pouvait pas être dans un lieu public comme la Grande Salle ou la cour. Il fit la liste des endroits moins fréquentés du château mais arriva bien vite à la conclusion qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle connaisse ces endroits. Il croisa Harry qui le renvoya vers Hermione. Elle lui avait dit avoir vu la sorcière et s'inquiéter pour elle. Il trouva la gryffondor dans la cour et alla la voir directement. La rouge et or se leva quand elle le vit et vint à sa rencontre, s'éloignant ainsi de ces camarades.

 _\- Draco ! Il faut que tu ailles voir Illwen !_

 _\- Je la cherche justement. Tu sais où elle est ?_

 _\- Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir qui mène au bureau du Directeur, elle en sortait. Elle avait les yeux brillants, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle avait des étincelles bleues au bout des doigts et prenait de grandes respirations. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien._

 _\- Je sais, mais tu sais ou elle est ?_

 _\- J'ai essayer de lui parler mais elle m'a écarté de son chemin et-_

 _\- Hermione !_ Dit Draco en haussant la voix, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer immédiatement la jeune femme. _Où est-elle ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande._

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il laissa la jeune femme au milieu de la cour et prit la direction de la fameuse salle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé la chercher là, ne sachant pas que sa sœur en connaissait l'existence. En arrivant devant l'entrée, il se concentra. Une porte apparue et quand il entra, le spectacle ne lui plût pas. L'atmosphère de la pièce était lourde et électrique, la lumière peinait à entrer. La salle alignait des mannequins, des vases, des choses que sa sœur pouvait casser. Elle avait de la magie matérialisée en énergie pure au creux de ses mains et se déchaînait, sans baguette et sans parole. Elle extériorisait avec rage et cela peina le blond. Il voulait intervenir mais ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il avait peur de la surprendre et de se retrouver comme cible de ces attaques. Elle était dos à lui et ne semblait et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu rentrer. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en arrivant derrière elle et lui faire peur. Sous cet état, elle ne prendrait pas le temps de savoir qui est face à elle. Il prit donc la décision de la contourner et d'arriver sur son côté droit. Aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de sa sœur, seul sa respiration forte et des gémissements de rage se faisait entendre. En arrivant sur sa droite, il put la voir de profil. Il eu la désagréable de voir des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, comme si elle c'était d'abord abandonnée à une crise de larme avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus. Il continua de la contourner et arriva dans le champs de vision de sa sœur. Quand elle le vit, elle s'arrêta. La magie quitta le bout de ses doigts, mais ses yeux le fixèrent. Elle baissa le regard quand Draco se rapprocha, jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à nouveau. Draco la prit dans ses bras. Il sentit le corps de sa sœur se tendre à son contact. Il lui embrassa le crâne et lui parla à voix basse.

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligée de parler._

Se fut comme un signal pour Illwen qui fondit en larmes dans les bras de son frère en refermant ses bras autour de lui. Elle pleura à ne plus pouvoir respirer pendant plusieurs minutes. Draco passait une main dans son dos en essayant de l'apaiser mais ne parlait pas. Il la sentait serrer et s'accrocher à ses vêtements, comme si elle n'avait pas encore évacuée toute sa colère.

Le temps sembla durer une éternité avant que la jeune femme ne se calme enfin. Ils gardèrent la position quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de se séparer. Illwen avait les yeux rouges, le regard fixé vers le sol. Draco posa un doigt sous son menton et lui releva la tête. Il chercha son regard quelques secondes avant qu'elle le pose sur lui. La mine inquiète de son frère lui brisa le cœur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du soucis pour elle.

 _\- Plus tard, s'il-te-plaît.._ Murmura t-elle abattue.

Draco hocha la tête l'air déterminé, il n'allait pas en rester là. Quand l'émotion se dissipa quelque peu, il était quasiment l'heure du repas. Illwen prit le temps d'effacer les traces des dernières minutes avec un peu d'eau froide. Elle aurait put cacher son état sous un glamour, mais elle se sentait trop épuisée pour maintenir le sort en place. Elle sentait aussi qu'elle avant un peu tirée sur sa magie et qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse une pause. Ils quittèrent donc la Salle sur Demande vers 18h45 et partirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

Quand ils entrèrent, la tête de la jeune femme et l'attitude protectrice de son frère retint quiconque de faire un commentaire. Même à la table des verts et argents, personne n'osa parler. Harry et Hermione se sentirent légèrement de trop avant que Illwen engage la conversation pour mettre fin à ce silence pesant.

 _\- Vous avez pris le soleil cet après-midi ?_

 _\- Oui !_ Répondit Blaise _. Avec Théo et Pansy on a fait carpet dans le parc._

 _\- Et Blaise en a profité pour baver un peu,_ se moqua Théo.

 _\- Baver sur qui ?_

 _\- Personne !_ Se défendit Blaise.

 _\- Blaise Zabini aurait-il des secrets pour nous ?_ Dit Draco en souriant.

 _\- Pas du tout !_

La conversation continua sur un Blaise gêné qui essayait de faire taire ses amis, et Draco qui essayait gentiment d'en savoir plus. Il ne voulait pas mettre dans l'embarras son ami d'enfance, lui aussi avait des secrets après tout.

Illwen, ravie d'avoir réussi à faire disparaître une ambiance tendue, se tourna vers Hermione, assise à sa gauche. La jeune gryffondor semblait suivre de loin la conversation qui animait le reste du groupe alors la serpentard se permit de lui parler.

 _\- Je suis désolé pour cet après-midi Hermione, je-_

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser,_ la coupa Hermione _, c'est moi. J'aurai du voir que tu n'étais pas en état._

 _\- État ou pas, ce n'était pas une raison pour te parler et te repousser comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolé._

 _\- Si tu y tiens, excuse acceptée._ Dit finalement Hermione en souriant. Elle le perdit quelques secondes plus tard, ce que interrogea Illwen.

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _\- Non, ça va. J'ai juste une question en tête et je ne veux pas que tu te braques.._

 _\- Pose toujours._

Une trentaine de secondes de silence suivirent cette phrase. Hermione alternait son regard entre la table et Illwen avec une hésitation évidente. La serpentard elle, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Dans un soupir, Hermione se lança.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dans la salle.. ?_

Illwen, qui avait redoutée cette question, sentie qu'il y avait une réelle inquiétude de la part de Hermione, et non une curiosité malsaine, décida d'y répondre.

 _\- Je.. Je me suis laissée envahir par la colère. J'ai cassé beaucoup de chose. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, je crois. Je ne suis jamais senti aussi.. incontrôlable et en colère. Draco a finit par arriver et c'est comme si je revenais à la réalité. J'ai pratiquement épuisée toute ma magie. Je me suis écroulée dans les bras de Draco. Ensuite on est revenu ici._

 _\- Et maintenant, tu te sens mieux ?_

 _\- Un peu, manger me fais du bien. Mais je ne vais pas faire de choses extraordinaires demain. Je sens que je suis à bout. Un simple sort de nettoyage serait une épreuve._

 _\- Tu vas dormir cette nuit et ça ira mieux demain._

 _\- Sans doute oui._

 _\- Et puis, si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu pourras prévenir les professeurs, ils comprendront._

Illwen acquiesça et la conversation dériva sur ce qu'elles allaient faire demain et leurs différents cours. Elles seraient ensemble quasiment toute la journée pour les cours de potions, sortilèges, botanique et vol. Elles seraient ensuite séparé par leur première option, arithmancie pour Hermione et soins aux créatures magiques pour Illwen, avant de se retrouver pour leur deuxième option commune : l'étude des Runes. Hermione était passionnée par cette matière et s'y investissait beaucoup alors que Illwen en savait déjà beaucoup. Elle s'intéressait aux runes depuis son plus jeune âge et cherchait toujours plus à se documenter. Elle avait intégré l'option d'étude des runes en première année à Beauxbatons alors qu'elle n'était accessible uniquement qu'en cinquième année. Elle avait impressionnée le professeur qui était surpris de voir une première année connaître autant de choses aussi complexes les unes que les autres et n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui dire non. Elle avait été la plus douée, toutes années confondues. Le professeur de Poudlard n'avait plus grand chose à lui apprendre mais elle trouvait qu'il avait une approche et une pédagogie différentes qui lui plaisait et lui amenait un différent point de vue par rapport à certaines choses. Bien-sûr, les notes qu'elle pouvait avoir n'était pas non plus négligeable.

Hermione s'émerveillait toujours des connaissances de la serpentard. Le professeur lui donnait des textes que seuls les très bons septièmes années arrivaient à comprendre. Elle les traduisait en quelques minutes, de même quand elle devait retranscrire un texte en runes. Elle donnait toujours des conseils à Hermione quand elle avait un peu plus de difficultés. Elle en parlait avec passion et Hermione était toujours ravie de la voir comme ça.

Elle était aussi assez étonnée concernant la relation qu'entretenait Illwen et Draco. Durant quatre ans, elle avait toujours vu un héritier Malefoy, qui ne se soucie que de ces propres intérêts et qui n'a de l'estime pour personne à part Blaise Zabini. Elle voyait un élève terriblement doué, appelé à être un grand sorcier, un garçon arrogant, imbu de sa personne et incroyablement fier. Depuis qu'il connaissait Illwen, c'était une personne différente qu'elle voyait. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, très proche. Il était toujours très protecteur avec elle. Dès les premières heures, ils avaient directement accroché. Elle avait le même répondant que le blond, la même classe sociale, mais une façon d'avoir été élevé complètement différente. Si la jeune gryffondor avait immédiatement accroché à la manière de penser et de vivre de la nouvelle élève, Draco avait mis un peu plus de temps. Elle était intéressante mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à se faire une place près d'elle. Et puis, pratiquement du jour au lendemain, ils ne se séparaient plus. Et cela durait. Ils se protégeait l'un l'autre. Ils avaient une attitude presque fraternelle entre eux. Certains pensaient qu'ils étaient secrètement en couple, surtout après l'épisode de la photo qui avait envoyé Draco à St Mangouste. Mais Illwen n'était pas convaincu. Ils se comportaient plus comme de très bon amis, en passant beaucoup de leur temps ensemble. Néanmoins, elle ne put y penser en détail, un oiseau se déposa devant Illwen avec un courrier accroché à sa patte. Ce n'était pas l'une des petites chouettes que la plupart des élèves amènent ou celles que l'école met à disposition. C'était plutôt un oiseau de type « long courrier », capable de voler pendant de longues heures et de faire plusieurs allé-retour. Comme celui de Illwen justement, que ces parents lui avait mis à disposition. C'était un très bel oiseau noir qui était très imposant avec son diamètre quand il venait dans la Grande Salle. Il faisait trois voir quatre fois la taille des chouettes.

Si Hermione ne reconnut pas l'animal, ce ne fut pas celui de sa voisine qui se précipita pour récupérer le courrier.

 _\- De qui ça vient ?_

 _\- C'est un-_

A peine l'enveloppe fut dans ses mains et l'oiseau envolé que l'enveloppe se consuma avec une flamme d'une trentaine de centimètre entre ses doigts. Si une grande partie de la salle eut un mouvement de recul et une exclamation de surprise, Illwen ne bougea pas. Elle n'eut pas un seul mouvement face aux flammes atteignant la hauteur de son visage. Elle entendit à peine Draco et Hermione, respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche, lui demander si elle allait bien, si elle ne c'était pas brûlée, et les autres se questionner sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait le regard fixé sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa lettre. Son regard se durcit et c'est dans un silence lourd et pesant qu'elle se leva et se retourna, ne lâchant pas des yeux le Directeur de Poudlard. Elle se mit ensuite à parler d'une voix glaciale.

 _\- Comment osez-vous ?_

Elle n'avait pas crié, ni même haussé la voix, juste parlé. Les traits de son visage semblaient figés et sous tension, ses yeux gris fixait froidement le professeur Dumbledore et il faisait soudainement très froid dans la salle, l'air étant saturé de la tension présente dans l'échange entre le directeur et l'élève. Dumbledore semblait totalement hermétique à l'ambiance de la pièce. Il lui répondit posément.

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous permettre de lire cette lettre, mademoiselle Lucas._

 _\- Elle m'appartient ! Vous n'avez pas le droit._

 _\- Je ne fais que vous protégez._

 _\- Je n'ai que faire de votre protection !_

Cette fois, le ton était montée et Illwen s'était déplacée. Elle avait enjambé le banc et s'était dirigée à grand pas vers la table des professeurs. Elle fut cependant bloquée quand Draco la retint par le bras. Elle ne se retourna pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de son frère mais essaya de se dégager.

 _\- Si vous n'en voulez pas, accepter que les élèves ici la veule._

 _\- Cette lettre était inoffensive !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous permettre d'obtenir plus d'information. Vous en savez suffisamment._

 _\- Elle est en train de-_

 _\- Il suffit !_

Cette fois-ci, le Directeur ne prenait plus les choses à la légère. Il c'était lui aussi levé et fixait la jeune femme en bas de l'estrade. Elle le fusillait des yeux et il aurait certainement eu peur si il n'était pas à la tête de cette école. Le poignet de l'étudiante était entouré d'une fine ligne blanche que l'on pouvait discrètement voir chauffer. Derrière elle, Draco avait également le poignet marqué et visiblement, il avait également mal. Mais il tenait bon. Il retenait sa sœur de lui sauter dessus.

 _\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas contrôler mes faits et gestes._

 _\- Effectivement. Mais je peux contrôler votre courrier._

A ces mots, une vague de magie émanant de la jeune élève souffla la salle, éteignant les bougies, pénétrant chaque individu et écartant d'elle son frère qui s'éloigna de deux mètres environ. A nouveau, de la magie pure se trouvait au bout de ses doigts sous la forme de petites étincelles bleues. Un silence de plomb inondait la salle. Une seule phrase, prononcée avec la gorge serrée et le visage recouvert de larmes le brisa.

 _\- Vous êtes un monstre._

* * *

 **Alors, avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il se trame ?**

 **J'essaie de retrouver un rythme de publication plus régulier à 1 chapitre par mois pour le moment.**

 **A bientôt !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! :)**

* * *

 **POWERFUL TWINS**

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

Illwen était sortie de la Grande Salle et partie dehors. Elle se baladait dans le parc qui entourait le château, uniquement recouverte d'un pull. Le vent s'était levé, il commençait à faire froid, mais elle ne faisait rien contre cette désagréable sensation. Elle aurait pu se lancer un sort de chaleur et en finir avec sa peau qui frissonnait, mais non. Elle ne sentait ni le froid, ni ses cheveux voler avec le vent qui s'était levé. La colère irradiait d'elle. Quiconque arrivant en face d'elle aurait prit peur en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, comme gainés, et son visage était recouvert de larmes. Ces sentiments de colère et de haine, n'avait même plus la force de sortir en détruisant tout sur leur passage. Il n'y avait que les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sans qu'elle ne contrôle quoi que se soit. Elle avait cessé de résister et avait décider de les laisser s'échapper.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, laissant la jeune serpentard seule avec ses sentiments et ses larmes. Elle entendit soudainement un craquement derrière elle. Elle ne se tourna pas. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger, et puis son instinct la trompait rarement. Elle fut cependant surprise de se trouver observer par des yeux verts et des cheveux bruns. Harry Potter. Elle tourna légèrement la tête à droite et le regarda. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça._

 _\- Faire quoi ?_

 _\- Venir me voir._

Harry prit un temps avant de lui répondre.

 _\- Quand Draco et Hermione on voulu venir te voir, j'ai dit que tu voulais probablement être seule. Ça n'a pas été facile avec Draco et vous avez beaucoup discuté avec Hermione.. bref, quand je suis parti de la salle, je pense qu'ils ont tous compris que je venais te voir._

 _\- Pourquoi autant d'intérêt ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. On ne se connaît pas vraiment toi et moi._

 _\- En effet._

 _\- Je me doute que ce n'est pas le moment pour faire connaissance mais, j'ai aussi eu des problème avec Dumbledore_. Illwen regardait Harry, curieuse. _Il m'a privé de beaucoup de choses et continue encore._

 _\- Pourquoi il fait ça ?_

 _\- J'ai un rapport particulier à un mage noir qui est revenu l'année dernière, enfin, encore faut-il que les gens me croit._

 _\- Je te crois. On en a entendu parler en France. En fait, j'ai entendu parler de toi en France, et ici, tout le monde parle de toi._

 _\- Ici, j'entends surtout parler de toi,_ répondit Harry en souriant.

Illwen lui sourit en retour.

 _\- Comment tu vis tout ça ? Les gens qui parlent, qui te regardent tout le temps ?_

 _\- Je fais avec, ça ne m'atteins pas vraiment. J'ai largement assez de problème pour avoir le temps d'y accorder de l'importance. Mais tu m'as l'air de bien t'en sortir._

 _\- La différence avec toi, c'est qu'ils ne savent rien de ma vie, de moi, d'ici ou d'avant, mes pouvoirs ou mes relations. Si ta vie est étalée dans les journaux, la mienne est réinventée tous les jours._

 _\- Ça ne doit pas être beaucoup mieux._

 _\- Pas vraiment. Les gens ont une imagination débordante et malsaine parfois. Au moins, je ne suis pas dépaysé._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ L'interrogea Harry.

 _\- En France, tout le monde connaît mes parents, ma situation et un peu de ma vie. Ça ne les a pas empêché d'être méchant et complètement con. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que Draco et Hermione qui en savent vraiment sur moi._

 _\- Ils tiennent beaucoup à toi._

Illwen baissa la tête et sourit.

 _\- Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à eux._

Cette discussion avec Harry lui faisait du bien. Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler et sa colère s'était atténuée. Jusqu'à ce que le brun pose une question fâcheuse.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec le Directeur ?_

Illwen baissa à nouveau les yeux. Elle parla à voix basse, comme pour éviter que d'autres personnes entendent alors qu'ils étaient seuls.

 _\- Il refuse que je prenne part à quelque chose qui se passe à Beauxbatons. Il dit que j'ai mieux à faire, qu'il essaye de me protéger. La lettre qu'il a brûlé venait de mes parents qui m'expliquait l'histoire en détail. Il le refuse et commence à contrôler un peu ma vie._

 _\- Je sais ce que c'est.._

 _\- Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Il n'a aucun droit sur moi._

 _\- Comment vas-tu faire ?_

 _\- Il faut que je trouve un moyen de contacter mes parents. Un autre moyen que Moon._

 _\- Moon ?_

 _\- Mon oiseau. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il contrôle mon courrier. Il a déjà brûlé une de mes lettres._

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment avant de s'exclamer.

 _\- Tu peux prendre Hedwige !_

Devant l'air confus de sa camarade, il reprit.

 _\- Ma chouette. Dumbledore ne la contrôlera pas._

 _\- Elle sera capable de se rendre en France ?_

 _\- Elle ne sera pas aussi rapide que ton oiseau mais elle arrivera à destination._

 _\- D'accord. Je te donnerai la lettre demain._

 _\- Tu devrais plutôt dormir cette nuit._

 _\- Bien-sûr. J'ai les deux heures d'histoire de la magie pour rédiger ma missive._

Harry ria. Effectivement, toutes occupations étaient bonnes pour passer le temps dans ce cours.

 _\- Hermione m'a dit que tu avais déjà ton ASPIC dans cette matière._ La jeune femme confirma par un hochement de tête. _Pourquoi tu continues d'assister aux cours ?_

 _\- Dumbledore dit que je peux toujours prendre des informations en vol. Alors que, entre nous, le niveau requis pour les ASPICS ici correspond à celui des BUSES en France._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ S'étonna le Gryffondor.

 _\- Oui. Vous avez vraiment un faible niveau en ce qui concerne l'histoire de la civilisation sorcière. Alors que je doute réussir à obtenir des informations supplémentaires. Mais je ne peux pas vous blâmer,_ reprit Illwen, _votre enseignant ne fait rien pour vous intéressez._

Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent tous les deux la direction du château. L'heure du couvre feu n'était pas encore passée et chacun put retourner dans sa salle commune sans problème. Un grand silence accueilli la serpentard. Personne n'osait rien dire suite aux événements survenus plus tôt. Seul Draco s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, Illwen avait un motivé et une démarche pleine d'entrain. Elle avait prit une potion de sommeil sans rêve et se sentait reposée. Le petit déjeuné fut animé à la table des verts et argents. Demain c'était vendredi, et certains cours avaient été annulés sans justification. Ce serait une petite journée pour eux. Malheureusement, la journée commençait avec deux heures d'histoire. Une fois installée près de son frère, elle sortie un parchemin et sa plume. Sous l'œil curieux de Draco, elle commença la rédaction de sa lettre. Son frère, qui ne voulait pas paraître indiscret de recula et lutta pour ne pas jeter un œil à sa voisine. Illwen, qui avait compris les intentions du blond, sourit discrètement et les entoura d'un sort de silence.

 _\- J'écris à mes parents._

 _\- Pour leur dire que le Directeur à brûlé ta lettre ?_

 _\- Entre autre._

 _\- Tu n'as pas peur que ton oiseau soit surveillé ?_

Illwen trouva plaisant de savoir qu'ils avaient tout les deux pensé à cette possibilité.

 _\- Harry m'a proposé d'utiliser sa chouette._

Draco hocha la tête silencieusement avant de reprendre.

 _\- Bien-sûr, mais j'aimerai que mes parents m'aide à y voir plus clair avant._

A nouveau, Draco hocha la tête. Illwen reprit en hésitant.

 _\- Draco ?_

 _\- Hm ?_

 _\- Tu.. tu accepterais de rencontrer mes parents ?_

Le blond releva son visage vers elle et sembla se figer. Elle réagit immédiatement.

 _\- Il n'y a aucune obligation évidemment. Si tu ne veux pas c'est totalement ok et je comprendrais parfait-_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- C'est compliqué et- Oui ? Tu as dit oui ?_

 _\- J'ai dit oui. Tu as rencontré les miens dans des conditions horribles et mon père.. Ce serait un honneur de rencontrer tes parents._ Termina Draco en souriant.

A la fin du cours, la jeune femme donna discrètement la lettre à Harry. Pour l'après-midi, la lettre était en direction de la France. Elle ignorait royalement le Directeur et avait passé son vendredi et son samedi à s'entraîner avec son frère et Harry. Elle avait aussi pris le temps de voir Hermione sans que rien ne vienne les déranger. Elle se confiait facilement à la gryffondor et aimait beaucoup sa compagnie. Elle se surprenait à intercepter des regards plus profond venant de la jeune femme, qui rougissait légèrement à chaque fois. Hermione ne la laissait pas indifférente non plus et elle essayait aussi de lui rendre ces regards tout en retenu. Avec l'histoire se passant en France et les pouvoirs de Draco, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distraite par une possible histoire maintenant. Mais elle ne faisait pas une croix sur l'idée, Hermione lui plaisait.

La fin du week-end arriva bien vite. Le dimanche soir, lors du repas, quelques hiboux amenèrent les dernières nouvelles du week-end. Hedwige s'était posée devant Harry, à la table des rouges et or et lui déposa ce qui semblait être un exemplaire spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier. Personne n'y prêta attention sauf Illwen. Quand il releva les yeux vers elle, elle sut qu'elle avait eu une réponse de ses parents.

Quand le repas fut terminé, alors qu'elle était retournée dans sa salle commune, et qu'elle réfléchissais à un moyen de récupérer sa lettre, Blaise arriva à sa hauteur.

 _\- Potter est devant l'entrée. Il dit qu'il doit te donner quelque chose._

Elle remercia son ami et parti en direction de l'entrée. Harry était effectivement là.

 _\- Merci de t'être déplacé._

 _\- C'était le plus simple à faire. Tiens_. Dit-il en lui tendant une petit enveloppe. _Elle était cachée dans un journal français ayant la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier._

Illwen sourit devant l'initiative de ses parents. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit la lettre. Un sourire éclaira son visage et et Harry demanda si il y avait une bonne nouvelle.

 _\- Oui. Enfin, ça va dans mon sens. Vous verrez ça demain._

 _\- Bien. Je vais retourner dans ma salle commune. Bonne nuit !_

 _\- Bonne nuit Harry, et merci._ Dit-elle en montrant la lettre.

De retour dans sa salle, elle se dirigea vers Draco et lui fit lire la lettre.

« _Illwen,_

 _Nous nous inquiétions de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Merci d'avoir trouvé un moyen de nous contacter. Cette chouette a fait un long voyage, assures-toi qu'elle va bien._

 _Cette histoire est inacceptable. Nous arriverons lundi midi pour en discuter avec ce cher Directeur. Raphaëlle irait bien. Elle ne veut pas que l'on s'en mêle. Nous pensons qu'elle veut nous protéger._

 _Nous en discuterons lundi._

 _Nous t'aimons._ »

Elle se terminait par le blason de la famille, un pégase blanc cabré.

 _\- Tes parents débarquent demain ?!_ S'exclama Draco.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Ils n'ont pas l'air ravie de la situation._

Les cours de la matinée le lundi matin furent très très long pour la jeune serpentard. Elle n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis deux mois et elle avait hâte de les revoir, même dans des conditions pareilles. Draco lui, semblait d'apparence imperturbable, comme à son habitude, mais en réalité, il était stressé. Les parents de sa sœur jumelle allait débarquer. Ils allaient s'en doute s'entretenir avec Dumbledore et ensuite, ils allaient le rencontrer lui, le frère jumeau de leur fille, celui que leur parents biologiques ont gardés. Et si ils le détestaient ? Et si ils interdisaient à leur fille de le voir ? Et si-

 _\- Dray ?_

 _\- Hm ?_ Lui répondit Draco, interrompu dans ses pensées.

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles ailleurs._

 _\- Ça va._

 _\- Tu mens._

 _\- J'étais juste.. ailleurs._

 _\- Pourquoi ? D'habitude tu fais au moins l'effort de faire une fois le sort._

 _\- Quel sort ?_

Illwen regarda Draco en se tournant totalement vers lui, l'air inquiète.

 _\- Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Rien du t-_

 _\- Stop. Ne me mens pas. Tu es complètement à côté de ton chaudron et ça ne te ressembles pas._

Le blond avait ouvert la bouche pour parler et la referma. Il baissa la tête et soupira, résigné à parler.

 _\- C'est juste.. D'un côté, j'ai hâte de rencontrer tes parents, les personnes qui ont pris soin de ma sœur et qui sont autant reconnu dans le monde sorcier français. Et.. A la fois, ça me stresse énormément. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'ils vont probablement me détester, m'interdire de rester avec toi ou-_

 _\- Pourquoi ils te détesteraient ?_ L'interrompit Illwen _._

 _\- Mon père est un fanatique de magie noire, je vais probablement suivre le même chemin que lui et mes parents t'ont abandonné. Ils ont l'embarras du choix._

 _\- Tu ne suivra pas ton père, je ne le laisserai pas faire. Et mes parents ne savent pas à propos de tout ça mais je te garantie qu'ils ne réagiront pas comme ça. Ils n'ont jamais été contre mes choix, ils voudront te connaître._

 _\- Mais-_

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu viendras avec moi pour expliquer le fait que nous sommes jumeaux et liés. Je parlerais si tu veux mais tu seras là, parce que tu es autant concerné que moi et parce que j'ai besoin de toi._

Draco souffla et cacha son visage dans ses mains. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu aussi stressé.

 _\- Calme toi, mes parents vont t'adorer !_ Le rassura Illwen en mettant une main sur son épaule.

 _\- Hm, et comment ils vont entrer ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour eux._

Deux heures de potions suivirent avant que midi ne sonne et libère les élèves pour le repas. C'est un léger brouhaha qui remplissait la Grande Salle. Les élèves discutant de leur matinée et de ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour l'après-midi. Cela faisait maintenant quinze bonnes minutes que les élèves étaient attablés et sans surprise, les serpentards étaient relativement calme. Illwen était assise dos au mur et avait vu sur la salle, Draco était à sa droite et Blaise, ainsi que Théo, se trouvaient en face d'eux. Harry et Hermione se trouvaient deux tables plus loin, en compagnie de leur camarade de maison.

Soudainement, les deux grandes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir dans un bruit sourd, dévoilant un homme et une femme. Le silence fut de mise dans l'immense pièce, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Le couple se mit à marcher dans la longue allée entre deux tables. Ils se tenaient droit et marchaient d'un pas sûr. L'homme était grand et finement musclé, habillé d'un costume trois pièces bleu nuit de la même couleur que sa cape. Il avait les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, tombant sur ses épaules. La femme était elle aussi grande que l'homme grâce à de hauts talons avec plateau que fabriquait une marque moldus reconnue. Elle portait une chemise bordeaux en soie à manches longues semblable à celle des hommes, mais parfaitement ajustée, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fines. Par-dessus, une cape noire tombait sur elle elle, tenue par une broche en argent et les petites manches qui retombaient sur le haut de ces bras. Elle avait le visage fin, les yeux parfaitement maquillés, un rouge à lèvre rouge sang légèrement foncé et des cheveux roux élégamment coiffés de tresses entremêlées sur des cheveux lisses. Ils étaient magnifique et attiraient tous les regards. Ils avaient la tête haute et regardait droit devant eux.

À ce propos, la table des professeurs était également très silencieuse, chacun se demandant qui étaient ces personnes. À la table des verts et argents, une élève souriait ? Le professeur Dumbledore lui, s'enfonçait dans son siège.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant l'estrade et s'y arrêtèrent. Ils ne purent cependant pas ouvrir la bouche, le Directeur les devançant d'un ton suffisant.

 _\- Aucun parent n'a l'autorisation de se trouver dans ce château sans convocation du corps enseignant._

Un léger bruit s'éleva de l'assemblée d'élève jusqu'alors silencieuse. Certains s'indignant du comportement de Dumbledore, d'autres essayant de deviner qui était leur enfant.

 _\- Ce n'est pas la politesse qui aura raison de vous Directeur,_ répondit la femme. Puis se tournant vers les professeurs avec l'homme à ses côtés, ils les saluèrent.

 _\- Nous sommes ici pour parler des différents événements concernant notre fille_ , continua l'homme.

 _\- Qui est votre fille et quels événements ?_ Demanda McGonagall, visiblement perdue.

Il y eu alors un mouvement parmi les élèves. À la table des serpentards, Illwen s'était levée et se dirigeait vers le couple, devant les murmures et les regards curieux des élèves. Quand elle atteignit ses parents, elle se plaça aux côtés de sa mère.

 _\- Vous êtes directrice adjointe n'est-ce pas ?_ McGonagall hocha la tête. _Dans ce cas, si vous vouez bien vous joindre à nous. Ainsi que le professeur Rogue, responsable de la maison de notre fille_. Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Severus. Le professeur de potion hocha également la tête, confirmant sa présence.

 _\- Bien, dans se cas, où pouvons-nous nous réunir ?_ Continua l'homme.

 _\- Il n'y aura pas de réunion_ , répondit le Directeur.

 _\- Nous sommes tout à fait disposé à parler de tout ceci devant une salle entière, remplie d'élèves._

 _\- Absolument._

La professeure de métamorphose se leva, accompagnée du professeur de potion et rejoignit la famille devant l'estrade.

 _\- Minerva_ _McGonagall_ , dit-elle en tendant sa main, suivit de Rogue.

 _\- Severus Rogue._

 _-Blanche et Charles Lucas._

 _\- Votre présence a-t-elle rapport avec la lettre brûlée de miss Lucas ?_

 _\- Exactement, mais que seulement. Il me semble que le professeur Dumbledore ne transmet pas les informations._

 _\- Allons dans mon bureau,_ termina Minerva.

Le petit groupe prit alors la direction du bureau de la directrice de maison.

 _\- Maman, papa, Draco peut-il venir avec nous ? C'est important._

 _\- Important ?_

 _\- Oui. Je dois vous dire quelque chose et ça le concerne alors j'aimerai qu'il soit présent._

 _\- Entendu._

 _\- Merci. Partez devant, je vous rejoins._

Avant de quitter la Grande Salle, Blanche Lucas se retourna vers le Directeur.

 _\- Votre comportement est indigne de votre fonction. Le Conseil d'Administration en sera informé._

De son côté, Illwen avait été chercher son frère.

 _\- Dray, viens._

 _\- Maintenant ? Avec Rogue et McGonagall ?*_

 _\- Oui, il faut qu'ils le sachent, on aura besoin d'eux._

 _\- Ils ne vont pas me tuer hein ?_

 _\- Non Dray, ils vont peut-être même te serrer la main_ , rigola Illwen.

Elle lui prit la main et l'amena avec elle. Quand ils arrivèrent au bureau, tout le monde avait prit place sur un siège. Il en restait deux entre le professeur Rogue et Blanche. Illwen prit place aux côtés de sa mère et Draco à côté du professeur de potion.

 _\- Miss Lucas ?_ Interpella McGonagall. _Quelle est la raison de la présence de monsieur Malefoy ?_

 _\- Le professeur Dumbledore à omis de vous dire certaines choses et c'est important que vous le sachiez. Mais on ne va pas commencer par là. Ce n'est pas la raison principale de la venu de mes parents._

 _\- En effet,_ continua sa mère _, mercredi, Illwen a été convoquée dans le bureau du Directeur après que la directrice de Beauxbatons l'ai contacté à notre demande. A la suite de cette convocation, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de notre fille, ni du directeur. Nous avons donc envoyé une lettre. Notre oiseau peut faire la distance entre cette école et notre foyer en deux heures. Nous avons récupéré notre oiseau dans la soirée sans nouvelle. Ce n'est que le lendemain soir qu'une chouette est arrivée avec une lettre d'Illwen qui expliquait que notre lettre avait été brûlée entre ces mains par le Directeur et qu'il refusait qu'elle intervienne dans la situation._

 _\- Outre le fait que ce soit un acte inacceptable, il n'est pas de son ressort de décider ce qui est bon ou non pour notre fille._

 _\- J'ai en effet demandé à Miss Lucas de se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur mercredi. Je n'ai pas eu de bilan non plus, malgré ma demande._

 _\- En quoi cette affaire demande-t-elle tant de mystère de la part de Dumbledore ?_ QuestionnaRogue _._

 _\- Nous n'en avons pas vraiment idée n'y a aucune raison de garder cela secret. Nous demandons l'intervention de notre fille pour appuyer une plainte et la tenir au courant de la situation d'une de ces amie._

 _\- Madame Maxime n'a pas vraiment chercher à protéger Illwen lorsqu'elle était là-bas. Il se passe la même chose avec Raphaëlle._

 _\- Et les parents de cette jeune fille, ne peuvent-ils pas agir ?_

 _\- Ces parents sont morts. Elle est élevée chez de la famille moldue qui se fichent pas mal de ce qui se passe de son côté sorcier. Ils ne feront rien._

 _\- Et vous dans tout ça ?_

 _\- Je suis très proche de Raphaëlle, c'est une très bonne amie. Elle passait toute ces vacances chez nous pour éviter de retourner là-bas._

 _\- Nous la considérons comme notre seconde fille et il est hors de question de la laisser dans cette situation. Nous avons fait pression sur la directrice mais ces actions sont minimes. Nous voudrions que Illwen la voit et lui parle. Et pourquoi pas la convaincre de venir ici ou de se rendre à Ilvermorny._

 _\- Mais vous n'êtes pas ses tuteurs._

 _\- Nous pouvons nous porter garant pour elle dans un premier temps. Elle ne peut pas rester en France dans cette situation. Elle pleure beaucoup, se fait harceler, menacer, elle a même été frappée par des élèves._

 _\- Quoi ?!_ S'exclama Illwen

 _\- Pour quelles raisons ?_

 _\- Raphaëlle a découvert il y de cela quelques semaines qu'elle était homosexuelle. Cette nouvelle a fait le tour de l'école et ne plaît pas à certains qui se ne privent pas de le faire savoir._

 _\- Et la direction ne prend aucunes sanctions ?_ S'étonne Minerva.

 _\- Madame Maxime annule les sanctions données par les professeurs sous motif qu'il n'y a aucune preuve. Quand nous avons décidé de mettre Illwen au courant, Raphaëlle avait débarqué la veille à St Camille en pleine nuit, blessée, couverte de sang et de bleus. Elle avait fuit l'école. Nous avons fait un signalement et la justice sorcière a enregistrer une plainte en notre nom, estimant que ces moldus ne remplissaient pas leur devoir de protection. Un procès est également en cours pour cela, la garde devrait nous revenir._

Entendre toutes ces choses remuaient Illwen. Sa meilleure amie vivait un enfer et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa nouvelle condition qu'elle en avait négligé la seule amie qu'elle avait en France. Des vagues de magie émanant d'elle alourdissait l'air de la pièce. Draco s'en rendit rapidement compte et prit la main de sa sœur pour la calmer. Les vagues de magie diminuèrent peu à peu.

 _\- En effet, si nous pouvons faire quelque chose, faisons-le,_ reprit Severus. _Que proposez-vous ?_

 _\- Illwen devrait nous accompagner à Beauxbatons et parler à Raphaëlle. Elle appuierait également la plainte pour négligence contre l'école._

 _\- Appuyer ?_ Demanda le professeur de métamorphose en se tournant vers son élève. _Vous avez été harcelée à Beauxbatons ?_

 _\- C'est là que l'on se rapproche de la raison pour laquelle Draco est ici, mais oui, en gros._

 _\- Comment ça ? Ça ne se reproduit pas ici n'est-ce-pas ?_ Questionna Severus, légèrement inquiet de savoir qu'une élève de sa maison avait des problèmes.

 _\- Non, tout va bien ici. Mais en France, je faisais des malaises et j'avais une magie plus puissante que la moyenne dès la première année. C'est le côté faible et puissant qui a beaucoup amusé les autres élèves. En plus du fait que j'aimais les filles. Personne ne m'a jamais frappé. Ils avaient trop peur de mes pouvoirs. Mais j'avais la réplique facile alors ça leur suffisait je suppose. Il n'y a que Raphaëlle qui a réussi à entrer dans ma vie. Le professeur Dumbledore vous a-t-il dit ce qu'il s'était passé quand Draco était à l'hôpital ?_

 _\- Non, il nous a juste dit que s'était réglé. Je n'ai jamais réussi à en savoir plus._ Dit Rogue.

 _\- Pour ma part, j'ai surpris une conversation avec le ministre. C'est là que j'ai su._

 _\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez convoqué dans votre bureau ?_ Demanda Draco en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

 _\- Oui. Mes informations étaient officieuses. Je devais savoir la vérité._

 _\- Mais alors, le ministre est au courant ?_ Murmura Illwen.

 _\- Je le crains._

 _\- Illwen, au courant de quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?_ Demanda sa mère.

Illwen soupira et se tourna vers Draco. Ce dernier hocha la tête et elle se retourna vers ses parents.

 _\- Vous ne m'avez jamais caché que vous m'aviez adoptée et que mon dossier faisait mention d'abandon. Je n'ai jamais cherché mes parents biologiques et vous avez toujours été mes seuls parents._

Sa mère lui sourit et lui prit la main, lui donnant le courage de continuer.

 _\- Quand j'ai commencé à faire des malaises, vous n'avez rien trouvé malgré la batterie de test que vous m'aviez fait passer. J'étais en parfaite santé alors on a mis ça sur la compte de ma magie puissante et la difficulté de mon corps à l'assimiler. Je vous ai caché que parfois, sous le coup d'une émotion très forte, il y a un trait noir et fin qui fait le tour de mon poignet et chauffe. Parfois c'est très chaud, parfois, c'est plus doux. Il apparaît et disparaît sans raison apparente, sans laisser de trace. Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai rencontré Draco. J'ai tout de suite remarqué que nous venions du même milieu. Les début ont été difficile mais on a finit par s'entendre et se supporter,_ dit-elle en souriant à Draco. _J'avais cette sensation étrange de le connaître depuis toujours, il avait toute ma confiance alors que nous nous connaissions que depuis quelques jours. Plus tard, un événement est arrivé et Draco a été envoyé à l'hôpital dans un état grave. Sous le coup de la colère, et pour le protéger, sa magie est sortie de son corps et il lui en restait très peu. Le médicomage a découvert que la magie de Draco s'était accrochée à moi, mais lors des tests, le résultat était impossible, je ne pouvais pas avoir absorbée autant de magie. Après analyse, il s'est avéré que Draco et moi avons exactement la même magie. Elles sont identiques à 100%._

 _\- C'est impossible,_ intervint Rogue _, chaque sorcier à sa propre magie. Même les jumeaux ne partagent pas un magie 100% identique._

 _\- Et pourtant, c'est la vérité,_ lui répondit Draco _._

 _\- Après des recherches, nous partageons le lien des Arcanes._

 _\- Oh Merlin,_ murmura McGonagall.

 _\- J'ai eu cette puissance directement car j'étais l'enfant qui a été éloigné de ma famille et mon jumeau. Les malaises viennent du fait que nous puisons dans la magie de l'autre. Les cercles sont un moyen de prévenir l'autre que l'on puise dans sa magie ou l'initiative que prend notre magie de prévenir l'autre quand nous n'allons pas bien._

 _\- Et les malaises ? A chaque fois que vous puiserez chez l'autre ça arrivera ?_ Questionna sa mère.

 _\- On suppose que non, il faut que nous apprenions à le faire de manière plus douce._

 _\- Alors, tu as retrouvé ta famille biologique.._ dit son père à voix basse _._

 _\- Oui.. Par pur hasard. Lucius Malefoy à nié, Narcissa Malefoy m'a demandé de prendre soin de mon frère.._

 _\- Ton frère.. Il est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.._ Continua sa mère _. Je suis contente de te rencontrer Draco,_ dit-elle en tendant sa main vers le blond.

 _\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer,_ lui répondit le blond en lui serrant la main _, votre famille est un exemple pour moi._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ S'étonna Blanche.

 _\- Oui. Vous avez élevé ma sœur dans la même condition que moi mais elle est mon meilleur opposé. Chaque jour, je veux devenir meilleur pour elle, pour me prouver que je peux être quelqu'un de bien. Ma famille n'a pas bonne réputation vous savez._

 _\- On sait,_ intervint Charles _. Ta famille est réputée pour être adepte de la magie noire._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une idée que je partage._

 _\- Je suis bien heureux de le savoir Draco,_ dit-il en lui serrant la main.

 _\- Draco et moi sommes vraiment proche. Ces années de séparation ont été horrible pour nous et on est vraiment bien maintenant. Draco commence lui aussi à avoir ces pouvoirs qui augmentent et c'est pour cela que je voulais aussi vous parler,_ continua Illwen en se tournant vers les professeurs. _Dans peu de temps, Draco va recevoir en une fois le reste de ces pouvoirs. Ce sera douloureux et ça se passera sûrement devant un public. J'aurai besoin de vous pour assurer nos arrières. Après ça, le lien sera complet et nous encore plus puissant. Il nous faudrait des cours en conséquences._

 _\- On pourra s'en charger._

 _\- Et si cela arrive alors que vous êtes en France ?_ Remarqua Rogue _._

 _\- Un silence suivit. Cette option n'avait pas été envisagée jusqu'à maintenant._

 _\- Ça ne peut pas arriver. Je l'ai vécu seule et il est hors de question que je le laisse pendant que ça arrivera._

 _\- Ça ira. Tu m'as déjà bien briefer, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir._

 _\- Ce n'est pas négociable Draco._

 _\- Dans ce cas, soit vous reportez votre départ, soit monsieur Malefoy part avec vous._

 _\- Mon père n'acceptera jamais. Il a nié l'existence d'Illwen, il ne voudra jamais que je parte avec eux._

 _\- Et on ne peut pas reporter notre départ. Raphaëlle a besoin de nous._

 _\- Je me permets d'insister. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal._

 _\- J'ai failli mourir quand s'est arrivé Draco. C'est hors de question._

 _\- Alors on est dans une impasse._

 _\- Même si monsieur Malefoy parvient à partir avec vous, Beauxbatons est une école pour fille._

 _\- Madame Maxime ne pourra pas refuser sa présence si il est avec nous._

 _\- Il n'est pas non plus obligé de se rendre dans l'école,_ fit remarquer la mère d'Illwen.

Devant les regards perdus face à elle, elle développa.

 _\- Nous pouvons trouver un prétexte pour que Draco vienne en France à la même période que nous._

 _\- Lequel ?_

 _\- Styles._

 _\- Le couturier ?_

 _\- Précisément._

 _\- Pourquoi serait-il un prétexte ?_

 _\- Styles est anglais mais a toujours vécu en France. C'est un sorcier. Ces robes sont sublimes._

 _\- Et particulièrement cher,_ dit Draco. _Ma mère attend encore une occasion extrêmement particulière pour se rendre dans sa boutique._

 _\- Je pense qu'une invitation pour des essayages privés et individuels serait une bonne occasion._

Draco la regarda, ébahi.

 _\- Vous pouvez faire ça ?_

 _\- Ce devrait être simple. Et puis, avoir la même garde robe que votre sœur pourrait avoir son petit effet._

 _\- Tu portes du Harry Styles ?!_

 _\- Je ne les ai pas encore sortie. J'attendais un peu._

 _\- C'est votre couturier, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est lui qui vous habille._

 _\- Une grande partie du temps oui. C'est un ami de la famille et le parrain d'Illwen._

 _\- Pourquoi il accepterait ?_

 _\- Il veut te faire essayer des vêtement depuis longtemps. Il attendait ta majorité pour que tu sois indépendant de tes parents._

 _\- Il peut envoyer une invitation à tes parents en précisant qu'il n'aimerait recevoir que toi pour le moment. Ainsi, en cas de problème, Illwen pourrait -transplaner immédiatement ou prendre une cheminée._

 _\- Tes parents accepteraient ?_ Demanda Illwen.

 _\- Je pense que oui._

 _\- Parfait. Vous n'avez qu'à justifier de vos absences chacun de votre côté._

 _\- Et pour le Directeur ?_

 _\- Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il a eu un tel comportement, mais nous ne le laisserons plus faire._

 _\- Croyez-vous qu'il ai de mauvaises intentions ?_ Questionna Draco.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, conclut Rogue. Je suppose que nous en saurons plus quand vous aurez reçu vos pouvoirs,_ dit-il en regardant Draco.

 _\- Comment on réagit les professeurs face à l'augmentation des pouvoirs de Draco ?_ Demanda Blanche.

 _\- Personne n'a vraiment posé de question. Nous avions conclu que Malefoy c'était bridé de manière inconsciente et qu'il se libérait petit à petit avec Lucas dont il était très proche._

 _\- Doit-on également les mettre au courant ?_ Demanda McGonagall.

 _\- Il faudrait des cours spécifiques dans les matières dîtes importantes comme la défense contre les forces du mal, potion, sortilège, métamorphose. Pas besoin de spécificité pour la botanique, les runes ou l'histoire._

 _\- On peut aussi partir du principe que si l'arrivée des pouvoirs de Draco se fait à Poudlard, la fraternité qui vous uni ne sera plus un secret. Ce qui ne sera pas forcément le cas pour le lien._

 _\- Il est très peu connu. Les dernières personnes liées sont mortes il y a plusieurs centaines d'années._

La conversation se prolongea durant quelques minutes avant de se terminer. Illwen marcha avec ses parents dans le château, Draco les accompagnant. Elle prit plaisir à montrer à ses parents l'école et ils furent ravie de voir l'environnement dans lequel elle évoluait. Arrivé à l'entrée du château, Draco laissa sa sœur aller avec ses parents dans le parc.

 _\- Se fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer monsieur et madame Lucas._

 _\- Appelle nous Blanche et Charles. Tu fais partis de la famille._

Draco rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux.

 _\- Je ne m'imposerai pas._

 _\- Au contraire, nous serions ravie de t'accueillir chez nous et d'apprendre à te connaître, si tu le souhaites bien-entendu._

 _\- Ce serait un honneur. Merci beaucoup._

Il serra la main des deux adultes, fit une rapide accolade à sa sœur et parti. Alors que Illwen et ses parents prirent la direction du parc. Draco prit la direction de sa salle commune et chercha Blaise. Il se trouvait avec d'autres serpentards de leur année et semblait parler quidditch. Le blond n'eut alors aucun scrupule pour les déranger et demander à Blaise de le suivre. Ils montèrent au dortoir et une fois sur son lit, Draco tira les rideaux et lança un sort de silence.

Blaise aurait pu faire un commentaire, il en avait une multitude en tête. Mais les parents de Illwen avaient débarqué pendant le repas, Draco avait disparu avec eux et maintenant ils étaient isolés des autres dans les dortoirs, plutôt que dans la bibliothèque pour travailler jusqu'à 17h comme à leur habitude.

 _\- Il faut que je te parle._

* * *

 ** _To be continued.._**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour ! Petite visite rapide ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **POWERFUL TWINS**

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

 _\- Nous ne savions pas que tu avais un frère._

 _\- Je sais maman. Je ne vous en veux pas._

 _\- Nous n'avions jamais imaginé que tu avais un jumeau._

 _\- Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave maman._

 _\- Bien-sûr que ça l'est !_

Blanche Lucas faisait maintenant face à sa fille alors qu'elle marchait à ses côtés depuis quelques minutes dans le magnifique parc de Poudlard.

 _\- Le lien qui unit les jumeaux est extrêmement fort, encore plus quand la magie est impliquée. Heureusement que tu l'as retrouvé !_

 _\- Il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien,_ ajouta son père.

 _\- Il l'est. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de se rattraper. Il m'a dit qu'il était content que j'ai été élevée loin de lui et de ses parents._

 _\- À cause de la magie noire._

 _\- En partie. Son père parle de lui en désignant un héritier, quelqu'un qui permettra à la famille Malefoy de s'agrandir et de survivre. Il n'a jamais reçu de marque d'amour de son père. Il sait qu'il n'hésitera pas à employer la manière forte si tout ne va pas comme il le souhaite, même avec son fils._

 _\- Et.. sa mère ?_ Demanda Blanche.

 _\- Narcissa est une véritable maman. Elle aime Draco plus que sa propre vie je pense. Elle m'a immédiatement reconnue le jour où elle m'a vue. Elle était très émue._

 _\- Elle regrette ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix. Lucius Malefoy ne voulait pas d'enfant, il exigeait seulement un hériter. J'étais de trop dans son plan._

 _\- Oh, ma chérie. Jamais tu ne seras en trop_. Lui rappela sa mère toute émue.

 _\- Je sais maman.._ lui sourit Illwen. _Je suis persuadée que vous avez pris la meilleure décision pour moi._

 _\- Même en ayant creusé le lien entre toi et ton frère ?_

 _\- Je crois Draco quand il me dit que je n'aurais pas été heureuse. Son père est un adepte de la magie noire, fidèle d'un mage-noir qui veut exterminer les moldus. Il a élevé Draco à son image, comme un robot amené à ne ressentir que la haine, la fierté et la supériorité, lui inculquant ses valeurs immondes. Je n'aurais jamais eu ma place dans ce tableau. Draco essaie d'en sortir et je compte bien l'y aider._

 _\- Vous pouvez également compter sur nous,_ déclara son père _, il fait partie de la famille._

 _\- Merci.. Merci beaucoup.._ murmura Illwen en prenant ses parents dans ses bras.

* * *

 _\- Ça a un rapport avec Illwen et ses parents ?_

 _\- Illwen surtout.._

 _\- Tu sors avec elle ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! Écoutes, je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant mais, je voulais apprendre à le gérer moi-même avant de dire quoi que se soit. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami alors tu as le droit de savoir._

 _\- Ça a un rapport avec ton séjour à l'hôpital ?_

 _\- En partie oui. Là-bas, on a découvert avec Illwen que nous étions jumeaux._

 _\- Jumeaux ?! Mais elle vient de France et toi tu-_

 _\- Elle a été adoptée et les tests sont formels. Mes parents m'ont gardés pour avoir un héritier et ils ont placés Illwen dans un orphelinat. Quand on l'a su, ça ne nous a pas vraiment surpris. Nous étions déjà très proche, je n'avais pas de barrière avec elle. Si avant ça me faisait peur, je sais maintenant que je peux complètement m'y abandonner._

 _\- C'est incroyable.. Comment on réagit tes parents ? Ils savent ?_

 _\- Oui. Mon père nie en bloc, ma mère était émue d'après Illwen._

 _\- Et tes pouvoirs ? Ils augmentent car tu as retrouvé ta moitié ?_

 _\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.._

Draco entreprit alors de lui raconter l'histoire du lien, comment ils l'ont su et ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour la suite. Il parla aussi de son voyage en France. Il hésita à parler de Raphaëlle, c'était une amie proche de sa sœur qui ne voulait peut-être pas que l'histoire se propage. Néanmoins il décida d'en parler à Blaise. Il avait exigé des réponses d'Illwen quand il était à l'hôpital, il avait tenu à tête à Dumbledore et il avait attendu d'avoir des réponses. Blaise était un véritable ami, il ne le trahirai jamais.

 _-Tu vas te faire habillé par Styles ?!_ S'exclama Blaise _._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- C'est complètement dingue. On ne fait pas plus cher que lui !_

 _\- T'inquiète Blaise, je te ramènerai une écharpe !_ Rigola Draco _._

 _\- J'espère bien._

Les deux amis partirent à rire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le calme revint.

 _\- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça._

 _\- Si il y a quelqu'un à qui je peux le dire c'est toi._

 _\- Si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas._

 _\- Merci Blaise._

 _\- D'ailleurs, dans un autre registre, je.. jepréfèreleshommes._

 _\- Comment ? Je n'ai rien compris._

Draco expira bruyamment.

 _\- Si c'est trop dur tu n'es pas obligé de.._

 _\- Je suis gay._

 _\- Oh._

 _\- Je comprendrai si-_

 _\- Si rien du tout. Je me fiche complètement que tu sois gay. Si tu es heureux tant mieux._

 _\- Merci.._

Ému, Draco prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Blaise, bien que surprit, se détendit rapidement et referma ses bras sur le corps fin du blond. Il n'était jamais tactile. Draco ne faisait pas de câlin, il ne s'adonnait jamais à ce genre de chose. Il ne voulait pas toucher les gens et ils ne voulaient pas que les gens le touchent. Il avait été comme ça. Alors Blaise décida de profité d'une des seules étreintes qu'il n'aurait jamais. Ils se détachèrent après quelques secondes.

 _\- Je devais t'en parler avec Illwen mais.. Elle était avec ses parents, j'ai décidé de les laisser entre eux. Les voir comme ça après la discussion dans le bureau, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour te le dire._

 _\- Comment ses parents ont réagis ?_

 _\- Plutôt bien. Choqués bien-sûr. Je crois qu'ils ont eu peur que Illwen leur en veuille. Mais il n'en est rien. Ils ont dit qu'ils aimeraient me connaître._

 _\- C'est une bonne chose ! Sont-ils gentils ?_

 _\- Oui, et terriblement aimants et protecteurs avec leur fille._

 _\- Ils sont impressionnants. Ils ont fait forte impression dans la Grande Salle. Personne n'a fait de commentaire quand vous êtes parti._

 _\- Et Dumbledore ?_

 _\- Il n'a rien dit, il semblait sur le point d'exploser._

 _\- Hum. Pas étonnant._

 _\- Pas étonnant ?_

 _\- Il a eu une attitude incorrecte vis-à-vis de certaines choses concernant Illwen. Ces parents étaient venus régler ça._

 _\- C'est la raison pour laquelle vous partez en France._

 _\- Oui. Raphaëlle._

 _\- Quand partez-vous ?_

 _\- Début de semaine prochaine. Le temps qu'ils rentrent, contactent Styles, qu'ils contactent mes parents, qu'ils me le disent.._

 _\- Ok, on a peu de temps._

 _\- Oui._

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux avant que Blaise ne reprenne.

 _\- Depuis quand tu le sais ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Que tu aimes les hommes,_ dit simplement Blaise.

 _\- L'année dernière. Quand je me suis rendue compte que je regardais beaucoup trop les gars de 7ème années. Tout le monde parlaient de leur expérience avec quelqu'un de sexe opposé et moi, je ne pensais qu'embrasser un autre garçon._

 _\- Tu.. Ça a été dur pour toi ?_

 _\- Je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas être comme ça.. Je me suis détesté. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que je ressentais tout ça parce que j'avais peur._

 _\- Peur ?_ Murmura Blaise surprit. Un Malefoy n'avait pas peur.

 _\- De la réaction des gens. Celle de mon père en particulier._

 _\- Oh.._

 _\- Quand il va le savoir, il va me déshériter, me torturer, me forcer à me marier. Si je ne suis pas mort avant._

 _\- Il n'osera pas. Tu es son unique fils et ta mère le refusera._

 _\- Ma mère peut m'aimer autant qu'elle veut elle n'aura pas son mot à dire. Je suis un pion pour mon père. Il ne doit jamais savoir._

 _\- Tu as ma parole._

 _\- Je sais. Merci._

 _\- Illwen le sait ?_

 _\- Oui. Elle a aussi un sérieux penchant pour les femmes. Pour Granger en particulier._

 _\- Granger ? Vraiment ?_

 _\- Elle ne l'a pas clairement dit mais ça se voit comme un hippogriffe au milieu d'une pièce._

 _\- Tu crois qu'elle peut conclure ?_

 _\- J'en suis sûr. Granger la regarde toujours de manière spéciale._

 _\- Tu l'acceptes ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je ne veux que le bonheur de ma sœur._

A nouveau, un silence se fit.

 _\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Draco._

 _\- Je sais. Toi aussi Blaise._

Les deux amis se sourirent et Draco leva le sort de silence. Il était à présent 16h30 et ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune et se mirent à jouer aux échecs.

Une petite heure plus tard, Illwen les rejoignit. Draco l'informa que Blaise savait à propos de leur situation. Loin de la contrarier, cette situation la soulageait. Elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec le meilleur ami de son frère. Ils n'avaient jamais abordés de sujets trop personnels. Blaise était quelqu'un d'extrêmement poli et détestait s'immiscer dans la vie privée des gens quand ils les appréciaient. De son point de vue, Illwen était une jeune femme intelligente, élevée dans la bourgeoisie française, avec les manières de l'aristocratie mais des valeurs humaines et progressistes. Pour le peu qu'il l'avait entendu parler avec les autres, elle était une fervente défenseur de la cause des femmes, des personnes homosexuelles et des minorités de manière générale. Pas de manière snob comme la plupart de l'aristocratie. Elle se souciait vraiment de ces populations et de leurs droits. Elle était toujours outrageusement bien habillée avec des pièces de grands couturiers, sorciers comme moldus, mais elle savait aussi s'habiller simplement, en témoigne les photos qu'il avait vu d'elle à cheval dans les écuries de ses parents. Elle n'abusait pas de sa position au près des autres, elle était travailleuse et incroyablement douée. Depuis que Draco l'avait rencontré, Blaise le trouvait beaucoup plus calme et posé. Il savait que son meilleur ami lui parlait beaucoup, et de tout. La preuve en est, elle avait sut avant lui sa préférence pour les hommes. Il pensait être jaloux, mais finalement, non. Si son meilleur ami en avait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre avant, c'était son choix et il le respectait.

Ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs les rappelles à l'ordre et qu'ils aillent manger dans la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Harry et Hermione qu'ils invitèrent naturellement à leur table. Bien évidemment, les questions sur les parents de la jeune fille furent au centre de la conversation et Illwen y répondait avec plaisir. Blaise était manifestement très intéressé par leurs métiers de médicomages et leurs postes à la direction. Hermione s'intéressait beaucoup au volet soin de leur métier de médicomage et n'était pas en reste de la conversation. Théodore écoutait d'une oreille discrète mais attentive. Ne restait plus que Draco et Harry, un peu à l'écart.

 _\- Tu n'es pas intéressé par la médicomagie ?_ Demanda Harry.

 _\- Si. Je suis à un stade où tout m'intéresse. Médicomagie, droit, potion, l'enseignement._

 _\- Comme professeur ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Dans une école comme Poudlard ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Ce serait une matière comme les Runes ou l'Histoire. À un niveau plus poussé, ça peut vraiment être intéressant._

 _\- Et la médecine ?_

 _\- Aussi. J'ai déjà posé toutes les questions possibles et imaginables à Illwen. Et toi ? Toujours l'ambition de devenir Auror ?_

 _\- Pour l'instant oui. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour autre chose._

 _\- Et l'enseignement ? La politique ?_

 _\- Quelle matière pourrais-je enseigner ?_

 _\- Eh bien, de ce que je vois en cours, la défense contre les forces du mal, le vol. Tu pourrais devenir professionnel avec le Quidditch._

 _\- Les carrières sont trop éphémères dans le Quidditch._

 _\- Peut-être mais avant tu peux gagner plus que correctement avec ton salaire._

 _\- C'est vrai. Et la politique ?_

 _\- Je serais d'avis de mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière du Ministère et d'y faire bon nombre de changement. Je pense que tu aurais de bonnes idées et que les gens te suivrais._

 _\- Et toi ? Ton père fait beaucoup de politique._

 _\- Mon père fait beaucoup de choses, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il les fait toute correctement. Si je me lance en politique, je ne veux pas que les gens se rangent derrière moi parce que je menace leur famille mais parce qu'ils croient en mes propositions._

 _\- C'est une bonne raison._

Draco acquiesça.

 _\- Tu réalises que nous avons une conversation normale ? Sans s'insulter ou se taper dessus ?_ Rigola Draco.

 _\- Comme quoi, tous le monde peut le faire._ Répondit Harry.

Ils rigolèrent pendant un moment avant que le calme ne reviennent.

 _\- Comment ça se passe avec Weasley ?_

 _\- Il était à peu près calmer. On ne lui parlait pas mais il avait arrêté de nous insulter ou de monter les autres contre nous._

 _\- Tu parles au passé._

 _\- Il a recommencé aujourd'hui. Les parents riches et français ont une sacré influence sur son humeur._

 _\- Oh.._

 _\- Nous sommes à nouveau des traîtres, on se jette dans la gueule du loup, on a aucun respect pour nos amis. Il a aussi dit que je n'avais aucun respect pour mes parents mort pour me protéger des gens comme ça._

 _\- Les gens comme ça sont les serpentards je suppose._

 _\- Tu supposes bien.._ souffla Harry.

 _\- Tu sais, il y a des idées aussi radicales parmi les autres maison aussi. C'est juste qu'ils se font discrets car ça va à l'encontre de leur maison._

 _\- Vraiment ?!_

 _\- Bien-sûr. Peu chez les gryffondors je l'avoue. Mais les serdaigles et les poufsouffles ne sont pas en reste. Principalement, ce sont les idées de leurs parents mais.._

 _\- Ça se transmet bien._

 _\- Exact. Ils s'en vantent juste beaucoup moins._

Par la suite, la conversation aborda des sujets plus légers et les deux élèves furent surpris de constater chacun de leur côté que la conversation avait été agréable.

À la fin du repas, Hermione, qui n'avait pas vraiment parlé, prit Illwen à part.

 _\- On a encore pas mal de temps avant le couvre-feu et.. tu accepterais de venir avec moi ?_ Dit-elle embarrassée.

Illwen ne comprit pas l'embarras de son amie et la suivit. Elle montèrent dans les étages jusqu'à ce que Hermione les fasse entrer dans une salle de classe déserte. El l'occurrence, la classe de sortilège.

 _\- Je pensais que le professeur Flitwick serait plus du genre à fermer les portes de sa salle._

 _\- Il l'est. J'ai l'autorisation d'y entrer. Il me fallait un endroit pour pratiquer et il a assez confiance en moi pour me laisser seule ici._

 _\- C'est génial ! Tu viens souvent ?_

 _\- Surtout quand je veux pratiquer. Ou quand il y a trop de monde à la bibliothèque et que je veux être seule._

 _\- La présente situation ne rentre pas dans ses conditions._

 _\- Effectivement. Parfois j'aime être accompagnée dans ma solitude.._

 _\- Tu as déjà-_

 _\- Non. Je viens tout le temps seule._

Illwen lui sourit et s'assit sur l'un des bureaux.

 _\- Pourquoi voulais-tu m'amener ici ?_

 _\- Je voulais passer du temps avec toi seule. Et c'est difficile de te trouver sans compagnie._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, je ne me le permettrai pas. C'est juste.. Draco et toi êtes très proche et quand vous n'êtes pas tout les deux, vous êtes entourés des autres serpentards._

 _\- Si tu veux venir avec nous, tu peux, les autres sont habitués à votre présence._

 _\- Je sais. Mais c'est toi que je voulais voir. En fait, j'apprécie vraiment les moments où l'on est toutes les deux. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation avant. Les filles gryffondors de mon année ou de mon dortoir me parlent peu ou juste pour avoir les réponses aux devoirs. Ça ne va jamais plus loin que ça._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ S'étonna la jeune femme.

 _\- Vraiment. Et mes meilleurs amis sont des garçons. Je peux parler de peu de choses à Ron, plus à Harry mais.. Ça me fait du bien de discuter avec une fille que j'apprécie._ Répondit Hermione mal à l'aise.

 _\- Je comprends. J'apprécie aussi._ Sourit Illwen.

Hermione lui sourit et s'assit sur le même bureau, lui faisant face, assise en hauteur. Illwen lui fit face dans la même position et elles commencèrent à discuter. Hermione se confia sur sa relation avec Ron qui se dégradait de plus en plus malgré le temps. Si en public il ne paraissait pas intéressé par le groupe, à l'intérieur de la salle commune, il ne tenait pas le même discours. Il continuait de dire des choses fausses sur les verts et argents, essayant d'argumenter comme il pouvait et de retourner les esprits les plus influençables contre elle et Harry. Beaucoup voyait d'un mauvais œil sa relation avec Illwen juste à cause de ce que Ron disait. Elle était peu à peu mise à l'écart dans son dortoir et dans la salle commune. Harry subissait moins cette mise à l'écart par son statut de sauveur et essayait de passer du temps avec son amie pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule. Illwen parla de sa relation avec Draco et du programme pour les prochains jours. Elle savait que Hermione garderait le secret. La curiosité de la jeune femme se manifesta rapidement et elle posa un tas de questions très pointues et pertinentes.

La discussion se prolongea jusqu'à ce que l'heure du couvre-feu approche de quelques minutes. Les deux jeunes sorcières se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de la porte. L'atmosphère c'était brusquement alourdie et Illwen sentie que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Face à elle, Hermione n'osait pas la regarder et jouait avec ses doigts. Elle se rapprocha alors de la jeune femme et prit ses mains sans les siennes pour qu'elle arrête de jouer avec.

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda t-elle inquiète.

 _\- J'ai eu ce soir la réponse à une question que je me posais depuis un moment.._ Murmura Hermione.

 _\- Ce n'est pas bien ? Tu veux en parler ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée._

Illwen pencha la tête sur le côté et observa son amie. Elle avait toujours le regard fixé vers le sol et elle semblait peinée pour respirer.

 _\- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Tu comptes pour moi Hermione._

 _\- J'ai peur.._

 _\- Peur ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas._

 _\- Que pourrais-tu faire pour me perdre ou m'éloigner ? Il y a un rapport avec les Malefoy ? Tu sais quelque chose à propos de Draco ?_

 _\- Non, non je ne sais rien de ce genre._

Illwen recula et libéra les mains d'Hermione.

 _\- Je serais là quand tu voudras parler, n'en doutes pas._

Puis elle s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Quand elle s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, Hermione l'interrompit.

 _\- As-tu déjà été amoureuse ?_

Elle se retourna et vit que son amie la regardait, l'air anxieuse.

 _\- Jamais._

 _\- Comment sauras-tu lorsque ça arrivera ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Avec tout ce qu'on entend sur ce que l'on est censé ressentir. Mais je pense surtout qu'on le sait. L'amour n'est pas un sentiment qu'on ressent pour tout le monde. C'est plus qu'une attirance ou un désir physique. C'est beaucoup plus que ça._

 _\- Je ressens tout ça.. pour quelqu'un._ Avoua enfin Hermione.

 _\- Oh.. Tu ne devrais pas être anxieuse à ce propos, c'est super._

 _\- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque._

 _\- Dans ce cas, cette personne loupe quelque chose. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera un jour, c'est certain. Tu le mérites vraiment._

 _\- Toi aussi._

 _\- Peut-être._

La jolie brune c'était rapprochée d'Illwen et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

 _\- J'ai des sentiments.. pour une fille.._

 _\- Elle a beaucoup de chance._

Puis, sans prévenir, Hermione se rapprocha encore et effleura les lèvres d'Illwen avec les siennes. Il n'y eut pas de contact franc, ni de mouvement de recul. Juste deux souffles qui se mélangeaient. Hermione, ne voyant pas de mouvement pour la repousser, posa doucement ces lèvres sur celles face à elle. Le baiser fut tendre. Illwen inspira par le nez et y répondit avant de le stopper doucement. Elle colla son front à celui de la brune et ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés. Hermione la regardait. Elle se détacha.

 _\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. Mon frère a besoin de moi en ce moment, je vais partir pour la France pour sauver ma meilleure amie, je .. Je ne peux pas être distraite, il se passe trop de chose, je suis désolé._

 _\- Je comprends,_ dit Hermione en se reculant également.

Illwen ne put résister et s'avança pour embrasser le front de la jeune femme avant de reculer de nouveau et d'ouvrir la porte en lui lançant un regard plein d'excuse.

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco trouva sa sœur complètement ailleurs. La veille, elle était rentrée peu après le couvre-feu, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait évité les appels de son frère et était directement montée dans son dortoir. Toute la journée, elle l'avait évité et c'était installée à l'écart lors des repas. Si les élèves de la maisons avaient trouvés ça inhabituel, aucun ne fit de remarque. Harry et Hermione se trouvaient à leur table et ne semblait pas occupés à leurs états-d'âmes. En effet, lors du dîner, à quelques mètres d'eux, Weasley faisait encore des siennes.

 _\- Tu voies Harry ! Je t'avais dit que ça finirait par arriver !_ Criait-il debout près de la table des gryffondors.

 _\- Tu n'as pas de commentaires à faire Ron !_

 _\- Bien-sûr que si ! Ma meilleure amie n'est pas comme ça !_

 _\- Je ne suis plus ton amie Ron !_ Se défendit Hermione.

 _\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !_

 _\- Tu m'as perdu quand tu n'as pas accepté mes amis !_

 _\- Mais regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de toi ! Pour rien en plus !_

 _\- Je t'interdis de-_

 _\- Elle t'a séduite pour te jeter ensuite ! Elle s'est moquée de toi !_

Sur le côté de sa table, Draco voyait Illwen serrer son verre dans sa main, ainsi que de petites étincelles blanches au bout de ses doigts. Son esprit conclu vite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre sa sœur et la jeune étudiante.

 _\- Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'aurais même pas dût entendre tout ça !_

 _\- Tu es sûrement sous l'emprise d'un sort ou d'une potion ! Ils sont doués là-dedans ! Peut-être même que c'est l'idée du groupe entier de te garder près d'eux pour pouvoir te baiser ensuite !_

À ce moment précis, le verre dans la main d'Illwen explosa. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que sa sœur était levée et marchait en direction des étudiants. Hermione n'avait pas réagit, trop choquée pour le faire. Draco se tenait sur ces gardes pour intervenir pendant que Illwen se plaçait entre Ron et Hermione. Elle respirait lentement et un nuage de magie se trouvait au creux de ses mains.

 _\- Je t'interdis de lui parler comma ça_ , dit-elle d'une voix froide.

 _\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire mal ?_ Ricana Ron.

 _\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je te ferai si tu t'en prends aux personnes que j'aime._

 _\- Quoi ? Quelles personnes ? Draco Malefoy ? Tu te le tapes en même temps qu'Hermione ?_

Illwen voulut lever la main dans l'intention claire de frapper le roux mais une autre main lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers l'arrière, la faisant reculer.

Un corps de plaça ensuite entre elle et Weasley. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son frère et sa présence l'apaisa. Il faisait face au roux et avait son bras droit tendu vers le bas, appuyer contre la poitrine d'Illwen pour l'empêcher de passer. Par ce contact, il voulait que sa sœur se calme et reprenne le contrôle de sa magie.

 _\- Tu as raison de retenir ta petite copine Malefoy. Je pourrais l'abîmer._

 _\- C'est moi qui vais t'abîmer. Granger n'a besoin de personne pour contrôler ses fréquentations._

 _\- Sauf quand les dîtes fréquentations sont mauvaises._

 _\- Tu es le seul mauvais ici. Tu t'entends parler ?_

 _\- C'est toi qui va me dire que je parle mal ?_

 _\- Je respecte mes amis, contrairement à toi._

 _\- Comment oses-tu ?!_ Rugit Ron.

 _\- Tu estimes que lui parler comme ça c'est la respecter ?! Je n'ai pas de relation avec les Weasley mais je sais que le respect est une valeur importante chez eux. Nul doute qu'ils vous ont éduqués avec l'idée de respecter les personnes qui vous entoure._

 _\- Ce qui ne doit pas être ton cas._

 _\- Mes parents sont ce qu'ils sont mais ils m'ont toujours apprit à m'entourer des bonnes personnes et à les garder. Illwen, Hermione, Blaise, Harry. Ce sont toutes de bonnes personnes. Mais tu es trop con pour passer au-dessus de tes idées débiles à propos des maisons. Certes, on apprécie pas tout le monde, on est fier, calculateur et méprisant mais ont fait passer les intérêts des gens qu'on aime avant ceux des autres. Toi, parce que Hermione ne suit pas tes idées, c'est parce qu'elle fait la pute chez nous ? Et tu dis la respecter ?_

 _\- Tu étais le premier à la rabaisser !_ Se défendit Ron.

 _\- C'est vrai,_ admit Draco _. Mais j'ai changé. J'apprécie Hermione et rien ne justifie ton comportement._

 _\- Vous la manipulez !_

 _\- C'est faux ! Elle est elle-même !_ Rétorqua Illwen.

 _\- Elle-même,_ ricana Ron _. Hermione n'est pas une-_

 _\- Une quoi ?_ La coupa Hermione. _Je ne suis pas quoi ?_

 _\- Tu.._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Le fait est qu'en ce moment j'ai une attirance pour une fille. Et si tu avais été moins bête, je te l'aurai sûrement confié parce que ça me fait peur. On en aurait parlé tout les trois. Au lieu de ça tu es odieux et tu mets l'entièreté de l'école au courant. J'avais encore un infime espoir de renouer avec toi, mais à partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus rien pour moi._

Sur ces mots, Hermione s'en alla. Illwen voulut la suivre, elle fut retenue par Draco.

 _\- J'y vais._

Elle hocha la tête et regarda son frère partir à la recherche de son amie. Ils furent ensuite rejoint pour Minerva McGonagall.

 _\- Bien. Monsieur Weasley, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous donnez en spectacle de cette manière._

 _\- Ils m'ont menacé !_ Se défendit Ron en pointant Illwen du doigt, le pluriel comprenant l'intervention de Draco.

 _\- Miss Lucas n'a fait que défendre son amie à la suite de propos inacceptable de votre part._

 _\- Mais elle-_

 _\- De manière générale, les sorciers acceptent très bien les personnes homosexuelles. Seul quelques réfractaires aux changements de le jugent pas d'un très bon œil. Je doute fort que Molly et Arthur Weasley vous ait élevé dans l'intolérance et l'irrespect. Quant à Poudlard, nous avons toujours encouragé les élèves à se révéler et à ne pas se cacher. Les comportement d'intolérance sont eux, sévèrement punis._

 _\- Je.._

 _\- Il n'y aura pas de retrait de point. Vos camarades nos pas à payer le prix de vos idioties. Cependant, j'informerai dès ce soir vos parents par courrier à propos de votre comportement et les convoquer. D'ici là, je ne peux que que vous conseillez de faire profil bas._ Puis, ce tournant vers Harry, _Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau avec Miss Granger demain ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr professeure._

Minerva hocha la tête et repartie en direction de la table des professeurs. Alors que Illwen allait quitter la pièce, Dumbledore se leva.

 _\- Avant de continuer ou de terminer ce repas, j'aimerais informer les élèves de 5ème année d'un rendez-vous. Si c'est l'année de passage du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, c'est aussi une année cruciale dans le choix de votre orientation et de vos options pour les deux dernières années. Vous verrez donc chacun votre directeur de maison pour faire le point sur les métiers qui vous intéresse et faire un premier choix. Bien évidemment, rien n'est définitif et vous pouvez demander d'autres rendez-vous durant l'année. Vos dates et heures de convocations vous seront données dans la semaine. Bonne soirée à tous._

* * *

A bientôt !


End file.
